Falling To Pieces
by SuperDoctorOnceAWolf
Summary: Dean and Sam rush to South Dakota after Bobby gets hurt on a hunt. They didn't expect to find he was already being taken care of. Jax Donovan takes Dean by surprise. How will he handle the female version of himself? Takes place during S2. Dean / OFC & Sam / OFC. Rated M for sexual situations, language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Sam deleted the last voicemail before pocketing the slim cell phone. He felt Dean's eyes on him even though they were cruising along the highway at an accelerated pace. "Yeah, it was Bobby, again."

Dean slapped his palm against the steering wheel. "Son of a bitch. He ok?"

"Nothing a bottle of whiskey and some time on the couch won't fix." Sam tried to smother the smirk but failed.

Dean shook his head, working his jaw in anger. The brothers had been on a case in a small town that had zero cell service. Hell, hardly anyone had a cell phone let alone a computer. They didn't think to check in from their motel room. Besides, they were only gone for one week. That's all it took to find the big baddie and send him to his grave. Permanently. What they hadn't planned on was Bobby getting hurt on a hunt.

A gang of nomadic vampires had been on the move and they thought South Dakota was a good place to travel through. Man, they couldn't have been more wrong. Apparently, they've never heard of Bobby Singer. But, it'd been a few years since Bobby had seen some real action and time, being the bitch she is, caught up with the older man. Two broken ribs, a concussion and a dislocated knee cap.

How he got out of the nest alive, Dean didn't have a clue.

Rubber tore at the pavement and the lines blurred by as Dean pushed the Impala even harder. Her engine roared in near protest but the oldest Winchester didn't ease up. His stomach was in knots at just the thought of losing the closest thing they've had to a father.

_A father. _The memory of burning John's body burst into Dean's mind, much to his chagrin. It'd been less than six months since John offered his life for his son's, but Dean could still smell the burning flesh of his father as if he had just lit the pyre. Sam could too, he just dealt with things better than his big brother.

Sam cleared his throat. "Dean, you ok?"

Green eyes shone in the dark. He hated it when people saw him cry, especially his younger brother. "I've told you to stop asking me that."

"Bobby's fine."

He gripped the steering wheel tight enough that it bit into his palm. "I know that, Sammy."

* * *

><p>Both Winchesters burst into the front door of Bobby's house, concern etched deep in their features.<p>

Bobby was planted on the couch. A large pillow sat under his tightly wrapped knee. The older man jumped in surprise, almost spilling the glass of whiskey down the front of his blue and white plaid shirt. "What the hell? Don't you boys know how to knock?"

Dean reached the couch first, his leather jacket thrown onto an empty chair. "What the hell you doing going on a hunt, old man?"

Bobby rolled his eyes after he swallowed the amber liquid. "Old man? I ain't that old!"

Sam chuckled as he sat down. "Well, you ain't young, either."

"Shut up."

Dean relaxes a little, falling into the chair atop his jacket. "What happened, Bobby?"

Bobby grunted as he rearranged himself. "Vampire bust gone bad. You not listen to the messages?"

"Sammy did."

Sam rolled his eyes. He really hated that name. "Town we were in had no signal, Bobby."

The older hunter waved his hand at Sam. "I ain't no damsel in distress, boy. I took care of it."

Both Winchester's shared a knowing look. Dean just rolled his eyes, hiding the sight from Bobby by rubbing his hand over his face. "We can see that. You took real good care of it."

Bobby sighed heavily. "Local kid lent a helping hand."

Sam leaned forward, his long arms draped over his knees. "Local kid?"

"How come we've never heard about this local kid?" It was Dean's turn to lean forward, his curiosity piqued.

At that particular moment, a rumble deeper than Dean's baby signaled the arrival of company. Bobby shrugged and pointed at the still open front door. "Name's Jax. Chopped off the blood sucker's head before it tore out my neck."

Dean left Sam to refill Bobby's glass. He stepped through the open door just as a motorcycle slowed to a stop. The bike was matte black with brushed chrome pipes. There were designs painted on the gas tank that any normal person might have missed, but no one said Dean was normal. Demon wards barely stood out in glossy black. On the side closest to Dean was a sawed off shot gun clipped into a holster, more sigils etched into the handle; a rosary hung off the end. Black suede saddle bags were also attached to the bike.

The helmeted driver gave Dean a nod, which he returned with a tight smile.

Jax turned off the engine and pocketed the keys before leaning the bike against the kick stand. Boots sank into the pebbled driveway as the driver dismounted.

Dean gave a small wave before walking towards the driver. "I hear you saved Bobby's life." Leather gloved hands quickly unstrapped the helmet and pushed it up and away from their head. Dean just about tripped over his own feet when long auburn hair fell down in waves, past the shoulders.

Bright, blue eyes met his and full lips pulled into a playful smile. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you through the helmet."

It was then that Dean noticed how small of a build Jax had. The helmet was placed on a handle, gloves were removed and stored in a saddle bag and the burgundy leather jacket was unzipped by long, red tipped fingers. A very tight black tank top showed Dean just how womanly she was.

Dean swallowed hard and forced himself to meet her gaze. "I said I hear you saved Bobby's life."

Jax stood in front of Dean and shrugged subtly. "Anything for family, right?" With a wink, she tugged a six pack of beer from a saddle back and brushed past the stunned Winchester.

It was difficult not to breathe her in. Lavender and Vanilla was pulled deep in his lungs. He had to close his eyes to clear through the pheromone induced fog.

Jax hung her jacket in the entryway before walking into the living room, her heeled motorcycle boots hit heavy on the wood floor.

Try as he might, Bobby worked to smother a smile. "Hey, kid."

"Uncle Bobby, how you feeling?" She dropped a kiss on his forehead and ran her hand through his thinning hair.

Sam almost bumped into his brother as he all but ran into the house. The same, confused look on each of their faces. "Uncle?"

The tops were popped off of two long necks almost simultaneously. "Not by blood, but I've known him long enough that he feels like family." Jax dropped onto the chair Dean was in before, his leather jacket planted firmly behind her back.

Dean almost protested but then remembered how she had smelled. The words disappeared in his throat. "Sounds like a story I wanna hear."

Jax winked playfully at Dean. "Honey, I got lots of stories you'll wanna hear."

Sam noticed the look on Dean's face and he knew the thoughts that were running rampant through his mind. Before his brother could speak, Sam cleared his throat. "How 'bout this latest one?" A long fingered hand gestured at the man half-lying on the couch.

Bobby groaned as if it was the worst story to be told.

Jax laughed deep in her throat and Dean felt like someone rubbed velvet inside his head. It was a sound he could easily get used to. Remnants of laughter clung to her words. "That story, I can tell you. Anything more and I'll need something stronger than beer."

"Well, it's a good thing Bobby's got a fully stocked cabinet." It was Dean's turn to wink playfully.

Jax felt her cheeks flush but threw her head back, draining the bottle, in an attempt to keep it hidden. "You -" she pointed a finger at Sam.

"Name's Sam."

"Nice to meet you. There's a Chinese menu on the fridge."

"You're hungry, I take it."

Jax licked her bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth as her eyes drug over Dean. "Famished."

While Dean honest to goodness puffed his chest out, Sam rolled his eyes. "Great."

Bobby's gaze flicked from Dean to Jax, back to Dean. "What if I don't want Chinese?"

Jax's eyes never left Dean. "You're telling me you don't want it?"

The oldest Winchester swallowed hard. _I want it. God, do I want it._

Bobby finished the cool beer. "No."

An all too familiar knot formed in Jax's stomach. She finally looked away from Dean and found Bobby staring at her hard. "Well then, what are you complaining about, old man?"

"Hey! How many times I gotta say it, I ain't -"

"That old." Dean and Jax's voices melded together nicely.

Bobby's head fell back against the cushion while the two young adults laughed loudly. "Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby gave a loud yawn. Several glasses of whiskey mixed with his pain killers, he was lucky he didn't fall face first onto the table. He pushed away from the table and stumbled as he tried standing. "Balls." His voice was thick. A mix between the narcotics and his stubborn streak. God forbid the man ask for help.

Both Winchesters helped maneuver the injured man up into his bedroom. Bobby grunted in pain and discomfort at the awkwardness of three grown men ascending the stairs in unison.

Jax stayed out of the way. Bottles were tossed in the recycling bin, glasses were rinsed out, paper plates and cardboard delivery boxes were thrown into the almost full garbage can. She wiped down the table before filling her glass with some nicely aged whiskey. Didn't matter how long she'd been drinking, the dark liquid always burned and spread its warmth in her chest.

With her back against the counter, Jax let her mind wander. All through dinner, she had a hard time not staring at the green eyed hunter across the table. The man was damn attractive and it was really distracting.

She didn't let on, but she knew Dean was watching her. Even when his younger brother or Bobby were talking, his attention was on Jax. Until she risked a glance. His eyes shot away every time.

He had some nervous ticks that set loose a couple hundred butterflies in the depth of her stomach. There was one where he rubbed his thumb across the scar on his chin. She could hardly see it under the length of stubble, but she had this urge to lick it. He would run a hand through his hair and grab at the back of his neck or chew on his bottom lip after running his tongue across it or he would purse his lips when his younger brother took over a story. All of them had the potential to wreck her. She had to get out of the house.

* * *

><p>The brothers got Bobby into bed without too much embarrassment, for either of them.<p>

Sam closed the door quietly even though Bobby was already snoring loudly. "You wanna head out or stay the night?"

Dean was already looking over his shoulder, anxious to spend more time with Jax. "Should probably crash here. It's pretty late."

Sam rolled his eyes, not that Dean could see. "Late, yeah."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam disappeared into his room while Dean crept quietly down the stairs.

He didn't go into the kitchen right away. Rather, he leaned against the frame and watched Jax. She had a glass of whiskey in her hand and she was staring at the clean table. Cobalt blue eyes were unfocused and there was a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Her mouth. How he desperately wanted to feel it against his. She had this habit of licking her lips during dinner and whenever she took a drink. It was difficult not to focus on it but every time she did, his blood pumped extra hard and he had to look away. Fidgeting in his chair, he would run his hand through his hair at the sudden hardness in his jeans. He just about lost it when she sucked the tip of her thumb in her mouth, sauce from her sesame chicken. There was this other thing she did that made the pit of his stomach clench. Stretching whenever she stood, Jax would arch her back and groan softly. Her already tight tank top strained as her breasts pushed out. She did that a handful of times and each time, Dean thought he would come undone.

Dean cleared his throat roughly. "You still with me, Jax?"

Jax jumped, dropping her glass to the floor. Whiskey splashed against her booted feet as she cursed loudly.

Dean grabbed a towel from a drawer and crouched down, soaking up the spilled drink. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Jax swallowed as she bent to pick up the large shards of glass. "It's not your fault. I'm not usually so jumpy."

They looked up at the same time and found their noses a few inches from touching. All either one of them had to do was lean forward.

A shout of pain broke the tension. Jax jumped up and threw the glass in the sink. Dean stood and saw large, deep red drops hit the broken glass. He pushed the water on and grabbed another towel. Having plenty of experience with injuries, natural instinct kicked in.

Jax watched as Dean took control. His large hands pulled hers under the stream of warm water. Using his thumb, he coaxed her hand open and found the source of all the blood. The broken glass had sliced into the palm of her hand, under her thumb. They both hissed at how deep the cut was.

"You need stitches."

"Shit." Jax dropped her head. Her forehead pressed against Dean's shoulder.

He worked to steady his breathing. It was hard enough smelling her shampoo, he now had the overwhelming urge to kiss the top of her head. "I'm pretty decent with a needle and thread. Take the towel and sit down."

Jax pressed the towel against the gaping wound and did as instructed while Dean jogged into the bathroom and grabbed the hunter's first aid kit. Not even a minute later, Dean sat down across from Jax.

Her hand had started to shake, every nerve on fire; protesting in pain.

After setting out everything he needed, Dean spread another towel on the table and held out his hand. "Let me see."

Jax licked her lips and shook her head gently. The pain was bad but she'd had worse. The reason she hesitated was because muscles low in her belly tightened when he touched her. If he did it again, God knows what she might do.

Dean arched an eyebrow and wiggled his index and middle finger. "Jax, let me see."

Sucking in a breath between her teeth, Jax removed the towel. She didn't miss the fact that Dean cringed. "At least it's a clean cut." He ran his index finger next to the sliced flesh.

"Silver lining." Jax noticed a bottle next to the tools. "That for me?"

Dean opened the new bottle of whiskey and took a drink before handing it over. "Figured you might want some."

Jax accepted the bottle and took a large drink. "Best thing anyone could get me."

Before he could stop himself, Dean winked. "Sounds like you're my kind of girl."

"Easy, tiger. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hitting on me."

Dean took the opportunity to swab the cut with peroxide. Jax's grip tightened on the bottle. "Yup, all part of my plan. Get you to hurt yourself so I can come to the rescue and then get you wildly drunk."

Jax opened her mouth to answer but all smart ass comebacks were sucked out of her head the moment she felt his hot breath on her hand. Dean bowed his head and was blowing on the peroxide, taking away the sting.

_Shit. _

He looked up at her through his lashes. "Breathe, Jax."

_Double shit._

The air held hostage in her lungs rushed out, moving his hair. "Sorry. It's been a while since I've been on the receiving end."

Dean nodded, turning his attention to the stitching needle and thread. "You ready?"

"Get it done with." Jax threw her head back and drank until she could hardly breathe.

By the time the bottle hit the table, Dean already had passed the needle through her palm three times. Too bad she had to be hurt, he would have loved to have felt her silky skin against his in a different situation.

"Besides rescuing an old hunter, what do you do?" He could have just stitched her up in silence but her voice was addictive. He briefly wondered what her singing voice was like.

"I uh, I teach dance at the community center. Been there about five years now."

Dean stopped mid-stitch. "Dance? Seriously?"

Jax winced as the string tugged but didn't pull her skin together. "Yeah, seriously. You gonna finish or what?"

"Yeah, I'll finish. What kind of dance?" He forced himself to keep his eyes on the task rather than her eyes or her mouth.

"A few different kinds. Ballet, contemporary and jazz."

"You any good?" The thread was cut before Dean wiped away the sticky blood.

Jax grabbed a piece of gauze and held it against the stitches. "Honey, I've got moves you've never seen."

Dean smirked as he taped the gauze down. "I'm willing to learn."

"Well, you'll be hard pressed to find a teacher better than me." Jax wiggled her fingers, her nails scraping against Dean's forearm. He had finished taping but he didn't remove his hands from hers.

The silence stretched between them as they each sized the other one up. Who would move first?

The tension got to Jax first. She slid her hand from Dean's and stood on shaky legs; too much whiskey. Dean was suddenly in front of her, his strong arm around around her waist to keep her from falling. "Whoa, there. You ok?"

It was too much. Jax was just about drunk, high on adrenaline and there was a sexy man in front of her. Her uninjured hand rested against his stomach. "Yeah, thanks."

Dean flexed his fingers against the small of her back, feeling the thin material between his fingertips. His stomach dropped when their eyes met. The hand against his stomach twitched. "It's getting pretty late."

Jax noticed the slight change in his voice. "I should go. I have an early class." But she didn't move away. She actually moved closer, if that was possible. The hand against his stomach started to drift higher, running her fingernails over the buttons of his blue shirt.

Dean reached up and tucked a strand of copper highlighted hair behind ear ear, tangling his fingers in the thick strands. "I can give you a lift. You shouldn't ride with your hand like that."

The short hairs on the back of Dean's neck tickled Jax's fingers. She raked her nails against his scalp and smiled in satisfaction when he growled deep in his chest. "Or I could just stay here. Unless you have some sort of objection." She stood on tip-toe, a breath away from a kiss.

Dean didn't answer, he didn't have to. He knew she could feel the hardness of his arousal against her stomach. He felt her lick her lips, the damp heat of her tongue brushed his bottom lip and that's when he acted.

Their mouths met in a hungry kiss, as if their lives depended it. It was all heavy breathing and moans as Dean backed Jax against the wall. Hands grabbed, pulling and pushing. Jax slid her hand beneath Dean's layers of shirts and raked her nails down his back. He arched into her, driving his hands around her butt and lifted her off the floor, pinning her to the wall with his hips.

Dean's mouth was suddenly gone and Jax struggled to breathe properly. Hot lips trailed along her jaw and down her neck. The pressure of Dean against every inch of her made Jax tremble. Her voice was thick when she spoke against his ear. "Upstairs, Dean." For added emphasis, Jax flicked her tongue over Dean's lobe.

A growl vibrated against her chest and the wall at her back disappeared. With her legs wrapped around his waist, Dean secured her to him and navigated up the stairs and into his room.

With the door kicked shut, Dean kicked out of his hiking boots and set Jax on her feet. Their clothes practically melted away before they fell onto the bed. Dean atop Jax, resting between her legs.

She could feel the heat pour off of him and her body ached to feel every inch of him. Dean knew the look in her eyes, he knew she could see the same in his. He crushed his mouth against hers as he took himself in his hand. Placing himself at her center, he pushed slowly until their hips met.

At the intrusion, Jax tore her mouth away with a gasp. Dean's mouth was hanging open, his eyes unfocused as she stretched around him. When Jax slung a leg over his hip, Dean couldn't hold himself still any longer. They filled the room with moans and groans, grunting as their bodies met. Hands explored every inch, every curve; squeezing, teasing and scratching. They reached their release almost simultaneously, Jax tumbling off the cliff a heartbeat before Dean. Both of their names ground out into a shoulder.

Dean fell to his back after the aftershocks rolling through them subsided. They were both panting and covered in sweat.

Jax curled against Dean's side, his hand tangled in her hair, holding her head against his shoulder.

They didn't say anything, words weren't necessary. It didn't feel awkward or weird. It was just sex. They fell asleep shortly after the thin sheet was pulled up to their shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean rolled over and buried his face into the pillow that smelled like sweat, lavender and sex. He pulled in a deep breath before falling to his back, arm slung over his eyes and a smirk playing with his lips. The realization that he was alone in the bed pulled him upright. A note had fallen off the pillow.

_Thanks for last night. See you around._

_-J_

After a quick shower and changing into clean clothes, Dean trudged down the stairs, following the trail of freshly brewed coffee. Both Sam and Bobby were already at the table, deep in conversation.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." Bobby hid the smirk behind the full mug.

Dean filled his mug before sitting next to his brother. "How long you guys been up?"

Sam shrugged. "Couple of hours, maybe."

"So… what's next on the agenda?" Dean was trying to keep his mind off of Jax and everything about last night. He swore he could still feel her flesh against his.

Bobby scratched his chin. "How long you boys planning on staying?" It wouldn't surprise him if Dean wanted to stay. He saw the way he looked at Jax, and vice versa.

Both brothers shrugged while Sam emptied his mug. "Could hang around for a bit. Help with…. things."

Bobby bristled slightly. "I don't need no help."

"Riiiiiight. That's why you about fell this morning."

The older man grumbled into another drink of his coffee.

Dean pushed away from the table, emptying his cup on the way to the sink. "I'm gonna run into town. You two need anything?"

Sam shook his head, bangs flopping into his eyes. Bobby just chuckled but shook his head, too.

Dean felt their eyes on his back as he pulled on John's old leather jacket. He met Sam's all-knowing gaze. "Gotta change Baby's oil."

"Uh huh." Sam didn't try smothering the smile that took hold of his mouth.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Dean did go to the auto shop and bought everything he needed for an oil change. Not that Baby really needed her oil changed. She just had a full tune up last month. He headed towards the center of town. It took him a little longer than he liked to find the community center.<p>

Chlorine was the first thing he smelled when the doors opened. Kids splashing in the water and cries of happiness were the next things to assault Dean's senses. There was a small blonde sitting behind the counter, her eyes fixed on the computer screen.

Dean cleared his throat. "I'm looking for Jax Donovan."

The blonde blinked but only because her eyes were irritated from the florescent light. "Studio 14."

"And that would be where exactly?"

She sighed in irritation, a dark blue painted fingertip pointed to her left. "Down the hall," she finally looked at him and swallowed hard, "last door on your left."

Dean bit his bottom lip and winked. "Thanks." A soft pink blossomed on her cheeks and the tip of her nose. He left without hearing a 'you're welcome'. Not that she could really give one.

The sounds of laughter and water splashing faded the further down the hall he travelled. Some rooms were filled with mats, children and adults practicing their tumbles and jumps; gymnastics. Sounds of punches and kicks landing and being deflected drifted from other rooms; karate. There were a couple of rooms that weren't being used at all.

Dean located studio 14 and found himself surprised as it was the largest of the whole wing. The door and floor to ceiling window walls were frosted. Soft music could be heard so he entered quietly, not wanting to disturb whatever might be going on.

A track consisting of piano and other stringed instruments, echoed by a woman's haunted voice filled the room. The room itself consisted of mirrored walls, a piano in one corner, a row of chairs against one wall and almost 20 people lined against the wall by the door. Everyone's attention was focused on the pair that danced. Their steps carried them from one end of the room to another. Their bodies moved in time with the music. At times, it was hard to tell where one dancer began and another ended. They trusted each other implicitly, one catching the other after throwing them high into the air.

Dean wasn't sure certain body parts were supposed to bend that way but he couldn't deny it was beautiful. Just don't let Bobby or Sam hear that.

The music slowed to a stop as the dancers came together, his body bowed protectively over hers as her back arched off the floor. They stood as the audience clapped, some even cat-called.

It was when the pair stood that Dean realized it was Jax that was dancing.

Considering she had just danced for almost 4 minutes, Jax wasn't completely out of breath. "Using that same piece of music, I want you to come up with your own routine. No cutting corners, I want to see everything you've learned this year. At the table in back are your folders with the music and the schedule for each performance. There's no limits this time, partners or solo, do what you want. We start in two weeks. Good luck!"

The sound of bare feet hitting the wooden floor was almost deafening.

Jax accepted a bottle of water from her dancing partner and drank greedily from it when she noticed the leather clad hunter at the back of the room. She arched her eyebrow which he answered with a lop-sided smile. Her bare feet barely made a sound as she worked her way to Dean but she got intercepted by a student.

"Miss Jackie?"

Jax smiled at the bouncing red headed student. "What can I do for you, Millie?"

Millie twisted the envelope in her hands nervously. "I just… I'm not sure… I don't think…"

"Honey, you'll do fine, ok? You're not going first and you're not going last so don't be nervous. You've got this." Jax rested a hand on Millie's shoulder.

The student calmed slightly. "A-are you sure? What if I need help?"

"Sweetie, you have my number and I know you have Derek's number. If you need help, which I know you won't, you know you can call one of us. Trust me, you'll be great."

Millie tried to say something else but Jax quieted her with a smile. The student returned the smile before running out of the room with her large bag slapping against her back. Other students drifted out slowly, chattering about the schedule.

Jax finally stood in front of Dean. "Howdy, stranger. Can't say I expected to see you here."

Dean shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "You were right."

"Of course I was but to what are you referring?" She emptied her bottle with a wink.

He dropped his voice to a tone she heard the previous night. "You've got moves I've never seen."

Jax opened her mouth but was interrupted by Derek. "Who you got here, Jax?"

Dean watched as the male dancer slung his arm around Jax's waist. "Derek, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Derek Murphy. We've been partners for almost 3 years."

Derek extended a large, but graceful hand. "Nice to meet you, Dean. You coming out with us tonight?"

The pair exchanged a firm shake. "Can't say I've been invited." Dean felt suddenly irritated. _Partners? _He didn't have her pegged for a cheater. Not that he's one to judge.

Derek smiled brightly. "Oh, you gotta come. It'll be fun. You know where Frank's is?"

Dean forced a chuckle. "You could say that." Not only did he know where it was, he's been kicked out of there a few times, too.

"Good. Six o'clock, be there or be square. See you there." Derek leaned down and placed a firm kiss against Jax's cheek before running to the other end of the room to gather his belongings.

Jax ran a hand along the back of her neck. "You don't have to come if you don't want. Derek is just super friendly like that."

"We'll see. I should go. See you around." Before Jax could answer, Dean turned on his booted heel and walked heavily out of the studio.

* * *

><p>Even though she didn't need it, Dean changed Baby's oil. He was angry and he felt it vibrate through his muscles as he worked under the old car.<p>

Sam gave a grunt of surprise when his older brother tossed a wrench into the faded red tool box. "Watch it!"

Dean wiped his greasy hands on an already dirty towel. He just shrugged before picking up the rest of the tools.

"What's eating you?"

The canister full of perfectly good, just drained oil was discarded. "Nothing."

Sam stared hard at his brother. "You might have a kick ass poker face to most people, Dean, but I know you. You're lying."

With all the tools put away and the hood closed, Dean grabbed a beer from the small refrigerator. "I'm fine."

"You haven't been fine since Dad."

Dean fixed his younger brother with a steely gaze. "Don't, Sammy. Just don't."

Sam leaned against the tool bench and crossed his arms over his chest, one foot crossed the other. The brothers looked at each other, they looked at the ground and they looked outside at the dark grey sky. Sam sighed before diving into conversation. "How's Jax?"

Dean clenched his jaw, tossing the now empty bottle into the recycling can. "Probably at Frank's by now."

"And you're here. Unnecessarily changing the oil. Makes sense." The patented Winchester bitch face made an appearance.

"She doesn't want me there."

"Dude, she asked you, didn't she?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, man. Derek asked."

"Derek?"

"Her partner of 3 years." Fake sincerity coated his words.

"Not to sound crude, but when did a girl having a boyfriend bother you?"

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed away from the car he had learned to drive in. "It doesn't."

Sam stood and looked down at his brother. "Where did you say they were?"

"Frank's."

A chuckle spilled out of Sam. "So let's go."

"After what happened last time, you really think Frank won't kick me out?"

Sam shrugged. "Let's find out."

* * *

><p>Frank didn't kick anyone out upon entrance. Dean and the man behind the bar had a steely stare down before two bottles of beer were placed in front of the brothers. They trio shared a nod and all worry about a fight was forgotten.<p>

"See, that wasn't so bad." Sam clapped his brother on the shoulder before they pulled a drink from the chilled bottles.

An eruption of applause broke out from the back corner, pulling stares from the patrons; the Winchesters included.

A pool cue was held high in the air as a triumphant shout broke through the small crowd. "Oh ye of little faith. I told you! Pay up, loser!"

A wad of cash that made even Dean stare in envy was handed from one person to the other. Jax was the recipient and she couldn't have looked prouder. A moment after she folded her fingers around the cash, her dark eyes fell to Dean.

He was still raking his eyes over her form appreciatively. Black ballet flats sparkled in the dim lighting and a floral skirt fell to just short of mid-thigh. An aqua blue lace shirt clung to her stomach and chest. Her hair was pinned loosely to the base of her skull. Several strands had come loose during her game of pool. Diamond studs adorned her ears while several thin banded rings shone on her fingers.

She smiled triumphantly as she lifted her prize to her nose. For some reason, Jax has always loved the smell of money. Especially money that she won. Especially when it was from men that didn't think a little girl like her could beat them. Placing the cue on the table, she excused herself and closed the distance between herself and the Winchesters.

She smiled sweetly to Sam. "Hey, Sam."

"Jax, how's it going?"

"I'd say it's going pretty damn good." She nodded at Frank and slid several bills across the bar. "Next round's on me." With her attention turned to Dean, she bumped his knee with her leg. "Thanks for coming."

"Don't mention it." Dean worked on ignoring the shiver that shot down his spine.

A shot glass full of whiskey and a bottle of beer was placed in front of Jax. Dean watched as she threw her head back, draining the glass quickly.

Sam, seeing his brother was lost to Jax, expertly grabbed the keys from Dean's jacket pocket and headed back to Bobby's. He wasn't worried about his brother, he'd find his own ride home.

Almost half the beer bottle was drained before Jax placed it back on the bar. A drop of liquid lingered on her bottom lip before her tongue darted out. Dean just about moaned at the sight.

Derek was suddenly at Jax's side. "Hey, baby girl."

Jax rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for this, Derek."

"It's not your birthday every day, darlin'." Derek pressed a kiss in Jax's hair. He was met with a stare that's stopped monsters in their tracks. "Dean, you made it."

"Just stopped in for a drink." Dean drained the last of his beer before pushing up from the stool.

Jax turned her wide eyes to Dean. "Awww, you just got here." She pushed her bottom lip out in a pout.

"You were having plenty of fun before I got here." With a raised eyebrow, Dean watched Derek back away slowly from the bar.

Jax lifted a hand and brushed her fingertips along the lapel of the faded leather. "And now that you're here, I can have plenty _more_ fun."

Dean grabbed her wrist. "I'm all for having a good time, darlin'. Just about anytime and anyplace. But here?" His eyes flicked to the crowd, finding Derek easily.

"What are you talking about?" Her brows drew together in confusion before she looked over her shoulder.

"You got a boyfriend and you enjoy a little something extra on the side. I'm game, sister. But here? In front of him?"

Jax was really confused now. That last shot of whiskey wasn't helping things. Hell, the five before weren't helping things. "Boyfriend?"

Confusion seeped into Dean's mind. "Yeah, Derek. Your partner for the last 3 years."

Jax laughed. Harder than she had in a long time. Her wrist had been released and she rubbed at it absentmindedly as she laughed. "Derek? Oh, honey, he is far from my type." She stood and turned, placing her back against Dean. "See?" Lifting a hand to the gathering of her friends, she turned her head and looked up; blown away by the length of Dean's eyelashes. They looked feather soft.

Dean followed Jax's finger and watched as Derek grabbed another man's butt before leaning in to press a kiss in the hollow of his neck.

Jax's voice was lower than before. "He's my _dancing_ partner. He's also gay."

Green eyes flew down to meet Jax's. Dean's hand came to rest on her hip, squeezing none too gently. "So he won't mind if I take you out of here." There was no question. It was a statement that voiced his intentions loud and clear.

"Hell, he'll probably cheer you on."

"Works for me."

Dean spun Jax around and crashed his mouth against hers, sucking on her bottom lip before nipping at it roughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he did the same to her waist; lifting her off the floor with one arm. Cat calls and yells of encouragement could be heard from the rowdy crowd. Dean slid a hand down her side and grabbed at the soft skin just below the hem of her skirt. Jax moaned against his tongue and tried pressing herself against him even more.

"GET A ROOM!"

Jax tore her mouth away from Dean's as she thrust a hand out to her friends, middle finger for all to see. "What do you say, Winchester? You up for it?"

Dean chuckled deep in his throat and smacked her firmly on the butt. He knew she could feel just how 'up to it' he was. "Lead the way darlin'."


	4. Chapter 4: Nightshifter

_So I'm trying something new. I'm weaving my OC into the story... This is my first attempt so please be nice? I'll leave you to it!_

* * *

><p>Jax dropped to the couch with a grunt. It had been a long day of watching her students pour themselves into their dancing. As physically exhausted as she was, her emotions were also tapped. The energy those kids put into their art was so beautiful and pure, it had driven Jax to tears.<p>

A brown bottle tapped against her shoulder. "You ok, kid?"

She watched Bobby limp around the couch after accepting the bottle of beer. "Just tired, is all. Today was the last day that all the kids did an original piece."

Bobby stretched his healing leg in front of him, placing his foot on the table. One hand held a bottle while the other rubbed absentmindedly around the kneecap. "I don't know how you do it."

"For starters, I'm not old, like you." She shot Bobby a wink before resting her head on his shoulder.

The older man nudged her with his elbow. He bit back his usual remark once the television flickered to life; Jax taking control of the remote. Bobby was ready to forcefully watch some stupid reality show but was surprised when she stopped on an old Steve McQueen movie; Bullitt. Things were just starting to get really good when the movie suddenly cut away.

A building was bathed in red and blue lights. A bank in Milwaukee, Wisconsin was surrounded by police cars, an ambulance and other various news crews. The words BANK ROBBERY scrolled across the bottom of the screen. Jax turned the volume up and sat on the edge of the couch.

"We're here downtown in front of the City Bank of Milwaukee, and though a short exchange of weapons fire occurred just minutes ago, police and SWAT teams maintain position as we enter the third hour of this intense standoff. Authorities estimate as many as ten hostages are being held inside the bank. No word as yet on the identity of the suspects, or, uh –" a commotion broke out behind the young reporter. "Something's happening. I think they're opening the door. Roger, are you getting this?"

Police officers and other bystanders shouted over each other. The camera moved shakily from the reporter to the slowly opening door of the bank; refocusing as an older man appears.

"No, don't shoot, don't shoot!" He looked visibly shaken, his face ashen and sweaty.

There was suddenly another voice, a voice both hunters know all too well. "No, no, no, don't even think about it! Get the hell back!" Dean Winchester was guiding the older security guard through the door. The camera closed in on the pair, a rifle pressed firmly against the back of the security guard and Dean's hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Please, don't shoot!"

Dean's eyes widen as they fall on the crowd. "Son of a – I said get back! Now! Ok, go go!" He shoved the guard away before disappearing into the bank.

The camera followed the guard as he stumbled to the ground moments before paramedics were at his side. "They've released a hostage and judging by the looks of it, not a moment too soon." The reporter stepped into the shot. "Reports are saying that no demands have been made at this time -"

The sound disappeared as Jax pressed the mute button. Her mouth hung open as she turned her attention to Bobby. "They are so screwed."

"Bunch a idjits."

Jax stood and pulled her phone out. Dialing Dean's other _other_ cell phone, she started to pace, chewing on her cuticle.

Dean's voice was tight when he answered. "Can't exactly talk right now, J."

"You won't believe what I just saw on the news."

He sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. "It's a long story. Look, I - I gotta go." Dean connected the incoming call from his brother. "Yeah?"

Sam made a disgusted face. "Slipped his skin."

"What?"

"Yeah, bastard shifts fast. A lot faster than the one in St. Louis."

"God, it's like playing the shell game. It could be anybody. Again."

"Yeah, I think most of the employees are out of the vault by now."

"Alright, you search every inch of this place. I'm gonna go round everybody up."

* * *

><p>Bobby stood slowly as Jax shoved the phone into her back pocket. "No."<p>

Fierce eyes shot up. "What do you mean, no?"

"You're not goin'. They got themselves into this mess."

Jax pointed at the television even though Bullitt had resumed playing. "You think they can get out of _that_ by themselves? I'm going, Bobby."

Bobby sighed heavily as Jax pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. He knew he couldn't stop her. She was a grown woman and there was very little he could do to change her mind. Her motorcycle roared to life a minute later and Bobby winced when a spray of gravel hit the side of his house.

* * *

><p>Dean closed the vault door, spinning the lock just as the landline rings. "Yeah?"<p>

"This is Special Agent Victor Henriksen."

The hunter rolls his eyes. "Yeah, listen, I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now, so –"

"Good. Me neither. It's my job to bring you in. Alive's a bonus but not necessary."

"Whoa. Kinda harsh for a Federal Agent, don't you think?"

Victor smirked. "Well, you're not the typical suspect, are you, Dean? I want you and Sam out here, unarmed. Or we come in. And yes, I know about Sam, too. Bonnie to your Clyde."

"Yeah, well, that parts true, but how'd you even know we were here?"

Anger flashed across the agent's face. "Go screw yourself, that's how I knew. It's become my job to know about you, Dean. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murder in St. Louis, I know about the Houdini act you pulled in Baltimore. I know about the desecrations and the thefts. I know about your dad."

Dean's voice became dark. "Hey, you don't know crap about my dad."

Victor can't hide the chuckle. "Ex-marine, raised his kids on the road, cheap motels, backwood cabins. Real paramilitary survivalist type. White supremacist, Timmy McVeight, to-may-to, to-mah-to."

"You got no right talking about my dad like that. He was a hero." If Dean saw this man face to face, he would probably kill him. No questions asked.

"Yeah. Right. Sure sounds like it. You have one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors full automatic."

The call is disconnected before Dean can register what was said. He pounded his forehead in frustration as he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Sam spotted blood on the floor in front of a closet. Opening it quickly, a half-dressed body of a bank employee fell out; her throat slit. Sherry, a woman that was locked up in the vault, was now the predator. "Dammit."<p>

With a huff, Sam turned and found he wasn't alone in the small room. Jax stood in the doorway. A silver blade in hand and a pinched look on her face. "Shifter?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saw your brother on the news. Figured you boys could use some help."

With his brows pulled together, Sam stood tall over Jax. "You must have hauled ass to get here."

"Broke a few laws, what else is new?"

"Dean isn't gonna like this."

"He doesn't have to like it, Sammy."

Sam shook his head and led Jax out of the room, muttering under his breath.

Dean lifted his head once his brother entered the room. "Hey, we've got a bit of a problem outside."

"We got a problem in here. More than one actually." Sam stepped to the side and Jax emerged from his shadow.

She met Dean's inquisitive gaze. "What the hell, Jax?"

He was suddenly in front of her, his long legs eating up the floor quickly. "You're in a bind. I'm here to help."

"I have a plan."

Jax arched her brow. "Oh, really? Do tell. Because in case you hadn't noticed, there's a bunch of SWAT guys out there with itchy trigger fingers."

"Yeah, I know!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Guys, we got bigger problems than that." With his hand on the vault door, he quickly unlocks it.

The brothers exchanged a look before Sam nodded at one person in particular.

"Sherry? We're gonna let you go."

The bank teller looked at Dean, confused. "What? Why me?"

"Uh, as a show of good faith to the feds. Come on."

She swallowed hard. "Uh... I think I'd - I'd rather stay here. With the others."

Jax slid into the room and walked towards Sherry. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist."

"Who are you? Where'd you come from?" Sherry can't hide the panic in her voice.

"That's not really your concern now, is it? Come on."

Sherry looked at the newly formed trio warily. Sam and Jax were both holding silver bladed knives. She walked slowly towards them, flinching when the vault is closed again.

The Winchesters shove Sherry into the hallway, away from the front door.

"I thought you were letting me go."

Dean shoved her forward further, holding her head and forcing her to look at a body. She began to scream hysterically.

Jax, with a hand on her hip, twirled the blade expertly between her fingers. "Is that community theater, or are you just naturally that good?"

Sam leveled Sherry with his blade. "This is the last time you become anybody. Ever."

"No! Oh god!" Before anyone can say anything else, Sherry fainted.

Dean, Sam and Jax stared at her, baffled, then back at the other body. Dean removed the rifle from his shoulder before kneeling over her body. With his hand held out, Jax pressed her blade into his palm. He raised it with a shrug but before he could plunge it into her chest, Sam stopped him.

"Dean, wait, wait, wait. What's the advantage of this plan? I mean, fainting now wouldn't help it survive."

Dean looked at the body Sam found earlier. "Huh." He kneeled over that body before looking up, distracted by a noise.

Opening its eyes, the shapeshifter grabbed Dean by the throat. Stabbing at it while Dean struggled, the real Sherry woke up. Her screams quickly filled the room. Jax and Sam rushed over to her, helping her off the floor.

Still struggling with the shifter, Dean shouted at his brother and Jax. "Get her outta here! Now!" He watched them leave before the shifter plunged its knee into Dean's groin. The shifter was gone as Dean fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Dean pushed off the floor with another groan, in pursuit of the shifter. He realized quickly that Victor had given the go ahead to his team; they were in the building.

* * *

><p>Sherry's voice was shrill, laced with fear. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I work here! I work here. Please... get me out! Get me out of here!"<p>

Several men started to lead her to safety while three others spotted Sam and Jax. The hunters stopped at once, exchanging a look.

"Freeze! Let me see your hands."

In a blur, the pair quickly and efficiently disarmed the well equipped SWAT members.

* * *

><p>Down in the boiler room, Dean searched for the shifter. He's taken by surprise as a hand shot out and landed a blow to his jaw. He quickly recovered, settling into a fighting stance. He thrusted the blade out, narrowly missing the shifter before head butting her twice. She grabbed his wrist, turning it at an odd angle. Grunting in pain, he grabbed at her arm; her skin slipping off stickly.<p>

"Gross."

Knowing it worked before, the shifter kicked in between Dean's legs before kicking him several times in the face. Dean grabbed her leg, wrenching it back. Using the leverage, he pushed her into the wall. They struggle momentarily before the blade was plunged into her chest. The shifter groaned, dying as Dean let her slide to the floor.

* * *

><p>Three people, dressed in SWAT gear and armed for battle, ran up a flight of stairs on the outside of a building. They exit the stairs and turn into a parking garage; walking to a black car and a motorcycle. Getting into the car, two of them pull off their face masks. The brothers exchanged worried looks while Jax quickly tossed the tactical gear she wore into the trunk.<p>

Mounting her bike, she pushed it back with her feet so she could look into the car. "You are so screwed."

Sam nodded while Dean pinned her with a deadly stare.

"See you at Bobby's." With her hair piled on top of her head, Jax pulled on her helmet and kicked the bike to life.

Both men watch as she left a line or rubber on the concrete.

Dean sighed heavily. "She's right. We are so screwed."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had started its descent by the time Jax pulled to a stop. Her back ached. Having driven almost non-stop from Milwaukee, she stopped only for gas and a bathroom. There was a tightness in her neck and shoulders that would require more than a hot shower and a bottle of Jack.

Bobby limped out the front door, his hand shielding his eyes. "That sure was quick."

Hanging the helmet on the handlebar, Jax stood stiffly. "Got there at the tail end. Hauled ass out before the feds even knew we were gone."

"Boys comin'?" Bobby glanced down the driveway.

Jax shrugged. "Don't know. Didn't stick around to synchronize our schedules. I'm hungry. What'cha you got to eat?" Chuckling, Bobby followed Jax into the house. Together, they found some chicken to throw on the grill. While Bobby cooked the meat, Jax threw together some potato salad.

Bobby had just leaned back in his chair, stomach full, when they heard a familiar rumble. The boys had decided to stop by after all. Brakes squealed in protest as the car came to a sudden stop.

Sam's voice was heard first. "Dean!"

"Stop it, Sam."

"No, you stop it. You're all riled up over nothing."

Dean turned on his heel after throwing the front door open. "Nothing? How the _hell_ did she get there so fast?"

Jax stood at the bottom of the stairs. "It's called a motorcycle, Dean. Sort of like a car, but smaller and faster. Definitely faster."

Fierce green eyes drilled into Jax. "Milwaukee is 7 hours away. On a good day."

"Like I said… faster."

Sam came up behind his brother. "Come on, man. Ease off."

Both men were still decked out in their stolen tactical gear. Never know, it might come in handy later. Dean scoffed while he tore the bullet proof vest from his chest. "How'd you get in the building, anyway? It was completely surrounded by SWAT."

Jax arched an eyebrow with her arms crossed against her chest. "I know some people."

"You… you know some people. She knows some people, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I heard her."

"Why isn't this bothering you?"

"I'm not the one with the giant ego."

"You're welcome, by the way." Jax chewed on her bottom lip as Bobby tried unsuccessfully to hide the grin behind his almost empty beer bottle.

Dean whirled around, his jaw working in frustration. "_I'm_ welcome?! I didn't ask for your help. I didn't _need_ your help!"

Sam, having slid out of his bulletproof vest, had started unstrapping the thigh holster. "She helped me take down the three SWAT guys. You know, the guys whose clothes we're wearing."

"Not the point, Sammy. This wasn't her hunt. This wasn't her –"

"Fuck up?" Dean's eyes all but bugged out of his head. "Yeah, you fucked up, Dean. Got your face plastered all over the 6 o'clock news. Got the feds on your ass. On your legally dead ass, I might add. I called in more than a few favors. Got in there and got you out before Hendricksen got his hands on either of you."

Dean took a step closer, his brow furrowed in confusion. "How'd you know his name?"

"I told you, I know people."

It was Dean's turn to cross his arms. Sam was interested, too, he just didn't make a big show out of it.

"Fine. I got a cousin on the force, got him to tell me what was going on, not that it took much. He got me in the bank through some old furnace shaft and the rest of the story, you know."

"You told the cops about us, about what we do?"

Jax chuckled low in her throat. "You told the cops about you, Dean."

"You don't know what went on in that bank. That wasn't us."

"You know what? I don't really care what went on in that bank or whose fault it was or wasn't. All I know is that I saw a friend in trouble and I knew how to help. My mistake. It won't happen again." Pushing away from the stairs, Jax grabbed her leather jacket and stormed past the brothers.

Dean stared at Bobby, confused and still angry. "Don't look at me, son. She took off like a bat outta hell when your face hit the news. You got yourself into a real bind this time."

"Thanks for reminding me." Dean ran a hand over his face before jogging out the front door.

Jax had just started the engine when Dean appeared next to her. "Don't worry, Dean. I won't be _helping_ you anymore."

Dean's hand slapped against her helmet, stopping her from putting it on. "Jax, come on."

"What? You don't want my help, I get it. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's been a hell of a long day."

His hand didn't slide off her helmet like she thought it would. Rather, his grip tightened. "It's not that I don't appreciate your help, I do… I just… "

Jax sighed heavily and pulled hard on her helmet. "You just what? You go to Bobby all the time for help. Bobby asks Rufus and more times than they're willing to admit, they come to me. I'm not some airhead that doesn't know what I'm getting into, Dean. I am fully capable of taking care of myself and my friends."

"You shouldn't be."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" Jax chewed on the inside of her cheek when Dean tried to speak but didn't. "I can't come in and help save the day because I'm a girl? This isn't the 1800's and I'm not a damsel in distress waiting for my knight in shining armor. Hunting is different than it was when our daddies first started."

Dean watched as Jax twirled her hair into a knot with one hand. "I – I'm sorry, ok. Sammy always says how I'm saying something stupid. Where are you going?"

"Away from here. Goodbye, Dean." She pushed the helmet on and tore down the driveway, leaving Dean in a cloud of dust and kicked up rocks.

Sam had changed out of the tactical gear and was pulling a grey t-shirt over his head when Dean came in the bedroom. "You smooth things over?"

"Shut up."

"Dude, don't tell me you made it worse."

Dean fell down to the bed with a grunt. "Ok, I didn't make it worse."

Sam leaned against the doorframe, his hands buried in his pockets. "What stupid thing did you say now?"

"Well… I didn't really _say_ anything." Dean watched as his younger brother's eyebrow crawled up his forehead. "I may or may not have said that it's because she's a girl."

He couldn't help it, Sam laughed. "Are you serious right now? That _girl_ kicked major ass back there. I mean, I'm not sure I could have taken those guys by myself. One, no problem. Two, sure. But three? You should have seen her, Dean. The way she moved, it was almost like she was –"

"Dancing?"

Sam drew his brows together. "Yeah."

Dean blew out a harsh breath. "We should get some rest. There's a case in Rhode Island I want to check out."

"Sure, Dean."

Dean caught his brother's playful gaze as he stood. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>The overpass Dean is parked under does very little to block the wind and rain. He's cold, tired, concerned, and angry. Sam's been missing for over a week. His calls go straight to voicemail, text messages go unanswered. There's one person that he hasn't contacted yet and he wasn't sure he should be, not after their last conversation.<p>

The call connected after the third ring, relief that she answered flooded his voice. "Jax, please don't hang up."

"What do you want, Dean?"

"It's uh – it's Sam. He's missing." The little brother he swore he'd watch over, that he'd die protecting, was gone. "Any chance you've heard from him?"

Jax ran a hand through her hair. "No, I'm sorry. He hasn't called."

"I swear, it's like looking for my dad all over again. I'm losing my mind here."

"What about the police?" She knew the answer to that.

"No. I've called him a thousand times, there's nothing but voicemail. I don't know where he went, or why. Sam's just gone."

"I could come out – "

Dean's phone beeped, an incoming call. "Hang on." Seeing Sam's cell phone number on the display, he disconnects Jax with the press of a button. Dean's heart pounded against his chest. "Sammy? Where the hell are you? Are you ok?"

Sam was panicked. "No, Dean. God, what have I done?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Where are you?"

"Twin Lakes, some motel, room 109."

"Alright, don't move, I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>Worried about Sam and Dean, Jax called Bobby. "Has Dean called you?"<p>

Bobby was in the middle of stretching his knee. "Yeah, couple of days ago."

"Were you going to call me?"

The older man chewed on his bottom lip. "Honestly? No, I wasn't."

"Robert Singer."

"After what happened last time, I didn't want that boy pissed at me for asking for help. He wants it, he'll ask."

The anger rolling in the pit of her stomach gave way to something she hadn't felt in a long time; fear. "He asked."

"Come on over, kid."

"Has Sam ever disappeared like this?"

The old hunter ran a hand over his face and through his thinning hair. "Once, last year."

"Well that's not reassuring." Jax forced a chuckle as she drove her feet into her motorcycle boots. "Something's wrong with this, Bobby. I can't explain it… I just – "

"Me, too, kid. Me, too."


	6. Chapter 6: Born Under A Bad Sign Part 1

_Dean's heart pounded against his chest. "Sammy? Where the hell are you? Are you ok?"_

_Sam was panicked. "No, Dean. God, what have I done?"_

_"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Where are you?"_

_"Twin Lakes, some motel, room 109."_

_"Alright, don't move, I'm on my way."_

Sam hung up the phone and looked down at his hands. They were bloody, but it wasn't his own. A sinister smile tugged at his lips. Dean was coming. Of course he was. They were brothers after all.

* * *

><p>Dean screeched to a stop outside the fifth motel in Twin Lakes. All the others weren't housing his brother, or any of his aliases. Walking frantically down the hallway, he checked the room numbers. Reaching room 109, he pounded his fist against the door. "Sam, it's me. Sam!" He gulped at the lump of fear in his throat when there was no response. He tried the door handle and found it unlocked.<p>

Sam was still sitting at the end of the bed, not having moved since the phone call.

"Sam? Hey."

"Hey, Dean." Sam's voice wasn't the one Dean was used to. This one was shallow, numb sounding. In fact, everything about him seemed numb.

Dean kneeled next to his brother. "Are you bleeding?"

"I tried to wash it off."

Seeing Sam's shirt covered in blood, Dean groped at it; searching for a wound. "Oh my god."

Sam leaned back from his hunched over position. "I don't think it's my blood."

"Whose is it?"

"I don't know."

Dean's brows pulled together. "Sam, what the hell happened?"

Sam's eyes are wide, full of confusion and worry. "Dean, I don't remember anything."

* * *

><p>Jax pushed a case of beer into the fridge, the glass bottles rattling together at the movement. Grabbing one for her and one for Bobby, she strolled into the large room Bobby called his office. The room was a mess, it always had been. Pull one book out wrong and the whole case could, and probably would, come toppling down.<p>

Bobby's eyes sparkled when he looked up. "A girl after my own heart. Thank you."

There were so many books and papers spread out on the desk, Jax had a hard time figuring out exactly what Bobby was looking at. She sat down across from him, her elbows on her knees. "Where do we start?

"I'm not sure, kid. The last time this happened, it was just people. Now?" Bobby shrugged with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Dean returned to the room with a grocery bag. He was surprised to see Sam had changed into clean clothes, seeming more aware of his surroundings.<p>

"What'd you find out?"

"You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. Of course, I think the scariest part about this whole thing is the fact that you're a Bon Jovi fan." Trying to make light of the situation, Dean smirked at his brother.

Sam's forehead creased. "Dean."

Back to the business at hand. "Your room's been quiet. Nobody's noticed anything unusual."

"You mean, no one saw me walking around covered in blood?"

Dean noticed the tone of surprise. "Yeah, that's what I mean."

"Then how the hell did I get here, Dean? What happened to me?"

"I don't know. But you're… you're ok, and that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with."

"Oh really? Cuz what if I hurt someone? Or worse?"

"Sam –"

"What if this is what Dad warned you about?"

Dean held his hands up and stood in front of Sam. "Hey, whoa, whoa, come on man, let's not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened. We've just got to treat this like… like any other job. What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed. His eyes shot from side to side as he dug in his mind for the last memory. "Just me and you, just, in that motel room in West Texas, going out to grab some burgers and –"

"West Texas? That was, that was over a week ago."

"That's it."

Dean stares at his brother, stunned.

"Next thing I knew I was sitting here. Bloody. Felt like I've been asleep for a month.

"Ok, retrace your steps. The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and he never saw you come back, so –," Dean pulled back the curtain and found a bloody fingerprint, "hey."

* * *

><p>While Bobby scoured every scrap of paper he could find, Jax dedicated her time to the computer.<p>

Dean had gotten a call. A call that was important enough that he dropped their conversation. What if it was Sam? What if he was ok? Wouldn't Dean have called back by now?

She hacked into their cell phone company's database and activated the GPS on Dean's phone. He was in Twin Lakes, Illinois. Now to check Sam's phone. Both brothers were in Twin Lakes.

"Bobby, if Dean found Sam, you think he would call?"

Bobby dug into the breast pocket on his shirt. Squinting, because he wouldn't wear his glasses, he checked his cell phone. "I'd like to think so. Why, what'd you find?"

Jax turned the laptop towards Bobby. "They're in Illinois. Together."

* * *

><p>The brothers walked outside, the rain falling in a fine mist.<p>

"Recognize anything?" Deep down, Dean hoped Sam would suddenly remember everything about where he's been and what he's done for the last week.

"Not really." There's a parking garage they had started walking towards. "Wait."

Was this it? Would he remember? "What?"

"I think I was here."

"You remember?" He tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Not really. It just… feels familiar… you know?"

Dean shrugged before walking closer to the closed doors.

Sam pointed to the second one. "Try that one, yeah."

Dean tugged on the padlock in frustration. "Ok."

"Wait." Sam dug in his pocket and pulled out a key.

Almost holding his breath, Dean took the key and turned it. Raising his eyebrows at Sam, he pulled the garage door open to reveal a very dirty VW beetle. "Oh, please tell me you didn't steal _this_."

Fidgeting nervously, Sam followed Dean into the garage. They each opened a door, Sam on the driver's side. He touched the wheel and showed Dean his stained finger. "More blood."

Something caught Dean's eye. "Sam. Back seat."

Sam reached down and picked up a blood-stained knife that stuck to the floor of the backseat. He stared at it as if it held all the answers in the world. "You think I used this on someone?"

Not meaning to, Dean paused before answering. "I'm not thinking anything."

Looking around, Sam rubbed the knife handle off on the inside of his jacket.

Dean picked up a pack of cigarettes, his eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Ok, now this is disturbing. Come on, man, this couldn't have been you. Had to have been someone else. Someone who, uh -," he sniffed the pack before cringing, "smokes menthols."

Sam held out a piece of paper. "Here, gas receipt. Few towns over."

* * *

><p>"What in the world are they doing there?" Bobby came to stand behind Jax as she tapped on the keyboard.<p>

"Phone history shows that Sam was a few towns over yesterday. Before that, it looks like a clear line from western Texas." Jax pointed at the screen, her finger following the direct path from Texas to Illinois.

Bobby sighed heavily. "Well, as long as they're together we can stop digging into this."

Jax spun in her seat and started at the older man. "Seriously? You're not the least bit worried about where he's been?"

"Kid, you just showed me where he's been."

"But… I mean, come on, Bobby."

Bobby groaned, pushing his hand through his hair. "Yeah, ok. Maybe I am a bit worried but they're grown boys, they ain't kids anymore. The GPS shows 'em together."

Jax slapped the laptop closed before digging her cell phone out. With a press of a button, the line started to ring.

Dean shifted the car into park outside a gas station when his phone rang. "Hey, just the person I was about to call."

"Don't lie to me, Dean."

Sam shifted to stare out the window as his brother did his own shifting, he was nervous about talking to Jax. "I'm sorry, J. Just have a lot going on."

"Not too much that you could call and ask if I had heard from your brother. Speaking of which, how's he doing?" Jax drained her beer. She couldn't put her finger on why she was so upset about Dean not calling her back.

Dean ran a hand over his face. "It's a long story and we don't know all of it right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Sammy doesn't remember where he's been. Look, I'll call you, ok? I have to go."

The call was disconnected before Jax could say anything. "No, you won't."

Bobby peered over a book. "What'd he say?"

She slid the phone into her pocket angrily, pushing harder than necessary. "Sam has amnesia, doesn't remember anything. Bobby, we gotta do something."

"Like what, Jax?"

Jax stood, pacing and chewing on her thumbnail. "I ... I don't know. But we can't just sit here because they're with each other. Forget it... I'm heading out. Call you when I know something."

Bobby opened his mouth to speak but Jax was already halfway out of the room, her leather jacket at her side. He chuckled to himself before draining his beer. "That boy is going to have his hands full."


	7. Chapter 7: Born Under A Bad Sign Part 2

Dean dropped into the car with a heavy sigh. He handed his brother a candy bar from the gas station. "Road trip?"

Sam took the candy and looked at Dean, confused. "Sure? He give you anything?"

Both brothers looked into the gas station where the clerk was staring at them. Anger took over his features. He shook his head before turning his attention to a customer.

Dean pulled onto the main road and headed north. "Not really, but it's better than nothing."

* * *

><p>It was dark when Dean turned to look at Sam. Staring out the window, Sam hadn't said much since they left the gas station. "What's going on with you, Sam? Hm? Cuz smoking, throwing bottles at people, I mean, that sounds more like me than you."<p>

Something grabbed Sam's attention. "Dean, wait, right here. Turn down that road."

Dean lifted his foot from the gas pedal. "What?"

"I don't know how I know, I just do."

Slowing to a crawl, Dean turned onto a back road and onto a private property. There was a large house with plenty of emergency lighting and security cameras installed.

Sam ducked his head to get a better view of the house from inside the car. "Whoever lives here, I'd say they don't like surprises."

The brothers emerged from the car and made their way to the door. Dean reached it first. "Should we knock?"

"Yeah, I guess."

While Dean knocked on the door, Sam peered around the corner. "Hey, Dean." He waved his pocket flashlight at a window. It had been broken, the ledge covered in shattered glass.

"I'm surprised the cops didn't show. Place like this, you'd think it'd have an alarm."

Sam pointed out a disabled alarm system. "Yeah, you would."

Heading into the house, they found signs of struggle. The floor was covered with broken glass and scattered household items. It wasn't until they entered a back room that they found a body.

Dean managed to hide a groan. "Hit the lights."

Sam turned the lights on as Dean knelt by the body. Placing a hand on it, he turned it over revealing a middle aged man with a deep cut along his throat.

Horror crossed Sam's face. "Dean, I did this."

Standing, Dean turned to face his brother. "We don't know that."

"What else do you need? I mean, how else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood –"

"I don't know, man, why don't you tell me?! Look, even if you did do this, I'm sure you had a reason. You know, self-defense, uh, he was… he was a bad son of a bitch, something!" Dean knelt again and pat down the body. "He doesn't have any ID."

"I need your lock pick."

"What?"

"I need your lock pick."

Retrieving it from an inside pocket, Dean handed it to his brother.

Sam quickly picked the lock on a double door closet. Opening the doors, Sam revealed a room. One wall was lined with multiple types of firearms while the other had charts and newspaper clippings.

"Holy… Either this guys a Unabomber –"

"Or a hunter. Dean, I think I killed a hunter."

Dean spotted a security camera in the corner of the room. "Let's find out."

Minutes later, Dean cued up the security footage. His finger hovered over the play button. "Here we go."

On the tape, Sam was fighting the same man that lay on the floor behind them. The fight moved off camera momentarily before Sam drug the man back into the frame. He knelt, pulling the man against his long legs and slit his throat.

Sam stared at his brother in shock.

Dean pushed back and stood, facing Sam.

* * *

><p>Jax cut the engine after pulling to a stop at bar in Duluth, Minnesota. She was tired and hungry. The bar was a little off the beaten path and there were only a couple cars in the lot. That didn't bother Jax. The less people there, the less her hunting instincts kicked in and the more she could 'relax'.<p>

Seated in the back corner, she ordered a bacon cheeseburger with waffle fries and a bottle of beer. While she waited for her food and drink, she fired her laptop to life and began browsing the internet. Not really for anything in particular but this whole thing with Sam was bothering her.

She hadn't grown up with the Winchesters but Bobby and her dad told her plenty of stories over the years. They seemed like a close family. As close as they could be considering a demon lit their mother on fire and set their father on a path there was no turning back from.

Jax knew how it was. Her father was a marine. He had rules and then he had _rules_. Not that they did a lot of good, he ended up dead despite the rules. Jax became an orphan after her father died on a hunt, her mother having lost her battle with cancer five years before that. She moved to South Dakota after burning her father's body and worked her way up the ranks of hunters. Her father's reputation fell to her and she did everything she could to live up to it. Some people called her a bitch, but she wasn't in it to make friends. You wanted to make friends, you joined a pottery class.

"Last call."

Jax looked at the bartender in surprise. It was 10 p.m. the last time she looked at the clock. Closing her laptop and grabbing her almost empty beer bottle, Jax went to close out her tab. She was stuffing some bills in her back pocket when a familiar voice sent a chill down her spine.

"Jax?"

* * *

><p>Sam sat at the computer desk, staring at a page in his hands while Dean bustled around the room; cleaning up the mess. "How do you erase this? Huh? Sam, come on, I need your help."<p>

"I killed him, Dean. I just broke in and killed him."

"Listen to me. Whoever this guy is, he's a hunter. Which means that other hunters are going to come looking for his killer. Which means we've got to cover our tracks, ok?" Dean looked pleadingly at his brother.

"His name was Steve Wandell. This is a letter from his daughter."

_Damn it, Sammy._ Making up his mind, Dean lifted the CPU over his head and smashed it to the floor, stomping on it with his boot for good measure. Dean looked at Sam and tossed a rag, hitting him in the face. "Wipe your prints. Then we go."

* * *

><p>Dean slammed the motel room door. "Alright, we get a couple hours sleep and then we put this place in our rearview mirror. Look, I know this is bad, ok? You gotta snap out of it. Sam, say something!"<p>

Sam stared hard at his older brother. "Just get some sleep and leave in the morning? Murder, Dean. That's what I did."

Dean had a hard time finding the right words to say. "Maybe." Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes slightly. "Ok? Hey, we don't know… shapeshifter!"

"Oh, come on. You know it wasn't, you saw the tape. There was no eye flare, no distortion."

"Yeah, but it wasn't you! Alright? I mean, yeah, it might have been you, but it wasn't _you_."

"Well, I think it was." Sam dropped to the bed. "I think maybe more than you know."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean didn't like where this conversation was going.

"For the last few weeks, I've been having… I've been having these feelings."

Dean sits down on the other bed, facing his brother. "What feelings."

As if searching for the right words, Sam didn't answer immediately. "Rage. Hate. And I can't stop it. It just gets worse. Day by day, it gets worse."

"You never told me this."

Sam looked deep into Dean's eyes. "I didn't want to scare you."

Nodding, Dean slapped his knee before standing up. "Well, bang up job on that."

Following his brother, Sam stood. "Dean, the yellow-eyed demon, you _know_ he has plans for me. And we_ both_ know that he's turned other children into killers before, too."

No, Dean definitely didn't like where this conversation was going. "No one can control you but you."

"It sure doesn't seem like that, Dean. It feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely, I'm… I'm just becoming… "

"What?"

With a sigh, Sam finished his sentence. "Who I'm meant to be. I mean, you said it once yourself, Dean. I gotta face up to who I am."

"I didn't mean this!"

"But it's still true. You know that. Dad knew that, too. That's why he told you, if it ever came to this –"

Dean tightened his jaw. "Shut up, Sam."

"Dean, you promised him. You promised _me._"

Dean shook his head. "No. Listen to me. We're gonna figure this out, ok? I mean, there's gotta be a way, right?"

Sam walked to the table. "Yeah, there is." Taking a handgun from the duffel, he held it out to Dean. "I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you."

Dean looked down at the gun. "You won't. Whatever it is, you can fight it."

Tears welled in Sam's eyes. "No. I can't. Not forever. Here, you gotta do it." They stare at each other for a long moment before Sam grabbed Dean's hand and pressed the gun into his palm.

Dean didn't move, he just stared at his brother in shock. "You know, I've tried hard to keep you safe."

"I know."

Shaking his head, Dean swallowed hard. "I can't. I'd rather die." He dropped the gun on the bed and walked past his brother.

"No, you'll live." Sam picked up the gun as Dean faced him. "You'll live to regret this."

The pistol connected with Dean's head, driving him to the cheap motel carpeting.

* * *

><p>Jax turned on her heeled riding boots. "Sam? You're about the last person I'd expect to see."<p>

Sam made his way to the bar, smirking darkly. "Well, I guess I'm full of surprises. So, you gonna buy me a beer?"

Jax nodded, pulling another bill from her back pocket. The bartender slid a bottle into Sam's hand before heading into the back room. "So, what are you doing here, Sam? Where's Dean?"

Sam took a long pull of beer. "Just heading back to Sioux Falls. Dean couldn't make it."

Jax watched as Sam removed his jacket. She noticed a circular burn mark on his arm. "That looks like it hurts."

"No. Nah, just… just had a run-in with a hot stove."

"Listen, Sam, I know that I sort of stormed out last time."

Sam shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I mean, Dean on the other hand, you really bruised his ego."

"Doesn't seem to take much." Jax sighed, leaning her back against the bar.

"Well, Dean's more like my father than I am, but… he sees women as notches in his bed post. He's not the commitment seeking type of guy." Sam turned to face Jax, his eyes lingering over her curves appreciatively. When Jax scoffed, Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm telling you cuz I care."

"That's real kind of you, Sam."

"I mean it." Sam covered her hand with his, squeezing firmly. "I care about you a lot."

"Sam, what's going on?" Jax tried to pull her hand away but Sam won't let go.

"I can be more to you, Jax." There's a suggestive tone to his voice.

Jax squared her jaw. "Maybe you should leave."

"Ok." Sam shoved her hand away and stood to leave. When Jax turned to the bar, Sam grabbed her from behind, roughly, possessively. In their struggle, Sam turned Jax so they were facing each other.

"Sam, get off me! Sam! Get off me! Let go!" One hand shot out as she struggled and closed around a beer bottle. Before she could hit him with it, he grabbed her wrist and slammed it into the bar; shattering the glass.

"Jax, Jax, Jax." He shoved her around until she faced the bar and pinned her there with his body. His left hand covered her wrist while his right stroked her hair.

"Sam, no! No! Please! Please!"

Tired of her pleas, Sam slammed her forehead into the bar, throwing her into unconsciousness. He lifted her on to the bar just as the bartended rounded the corner, holding a bat.

Sam's eyes flicked to black as he sneered. "It didn't have to be this way. Maybe it did."

With a wave of his hand, Sam sent the bartender into the wall. The crunch of bone was almost deafening.

* * *

><p><em>So I'm taking Jo out of the story and making it Jax instead... not really sure how well it'll play out but we'll see! Reviews? Keep 'em coming. They're fuel for my writing fire! <em>


	8. Chapter 8: Born Under A Bad Sign Part 3

Jax slowly crawled out of the darkness. Someone was behind her, tugging ropes into place. They dug deep into her wrists. "What the hell is going on? What are you doing?"

Sam stuck his head around the pole. "What exactly do you know about how your dad died?"

"You're not Sam."

"Don't be so sure about that. Answer the question."

Jax didn't say anything. Sam sighed heavily before moving to the other side. Sitting down in front of her, he leaned in close. His expression changed quickly to one of concern. He pulled a large knife and stroked her face with it.

"Come on, it's me. You can tell me anything, you know that. Answer. The question."

"Fine."

Sam's face twisted. "Fine."

Jax pulled in a deep breath through her nose. It had been a long time since she talked about her dad. "Our dads were in California: Devil's Gate Reservoir. They were setting a trap for some kind of hellspawn. John was hiding, waiting, and my dad was bait."

Sam laughed hollowly. "That's just like John. Oh, I'll bet he dangled Bill like meat on a hook. Then what?" He stood quickly, moving to stand behind her.

"The thing showed up. John got too eager, jumped out too soon, got my dad exposed, out in the open. The thing turned around… and killed him."

He leaned around the pole. "Hmmm. Not quite."

"What?" Jax's stomach somersaulted in confusion.

"What? Oh, see, it hurt him. It didn't kill him. You really don't know the truth, do you?" Sam faced her and leaned in close.

"Know what?"

"You see, Bill… was all clawed up. Was holding his insides in his hands. He was gurgling and… praying to see you one more time. So my dad… killed him. Put him out of his misery like a sick dog."

Jax choked on a sob. "You're lying."

"I'm not. It's true. My daddy shot your daddy in the head…" Sam sung the last words.

"How could you know that?"

Standing up, Sam tapped the knife against his head. "I hear things." The pillar shook when Sam buried the blade into the wood.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Like daddy, like daughter. You're bait. Open up." Sam shoved a knotted rag in her mouth before tying it around her neck. "That's a girl."

The door was suddenly open. Dean entered with his gun out. "Sam!"

Sam grabbed the knife from the pillar. His previous calm expression shifted to one of pure panic. He placed the knife against Jax's throat. "I begged you to stop me, Dean!"

"Put the knife down, damn it!"

"I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right?! Dean. Kill me, or I'm going to kill her. Please. You'd be doing me a favor! Shoot me." Sam turned to face his brother, arms spread wide. "Shoot me!"

Dean, holding his gun steady, risked a glance at Jax. "No, Sammy, come on." Turning away, Dean lowered the gun aimed at his brother's head.

"What the hell's wrong with you Dean? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jax die?"

Dean turned suddenly, throwing holy water onto his brother. The water hissed as it hit Sam's skin, filling the air around his head with steam. "That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!"

With eyes of solid black, Sam lifted his head. Dean threw more holy water at him. Sam growled before turning and running, throwing himself through a window.

Taking the knife, Dean sliced through the ropes holding Jax against the pillar. While Dean runs to the shattered window, Jax pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"He was possessed?" Their eyes locked for a moment before Dean leapt through the window in pursuit of his possessed brother. "Dean!"

Dean and Sam stalked each other through a dimly lit, crowded warehouse; a pistol in their grip. Not wanting to be seen, they each hid behind piles and boxes.

A loud noise came across the room from Dean. "So, who are you?"

"I got lots of names."

"You've been in Sam since he disappeared, haven't you?"

Sam sneered, the demon inside rolling it's black eyes. "You shoulda seen your face when you thought he murdered that guy. Pathetic."

While the demon spoke, Dean kept moving. Couldn't let the son of a bitch get a clean shot. "Why didn't you kill me? You had a dozen chances."

Sam was on the move, too. "Nah, that would have been too easy. Where's the fun in that? You see, this was a test. Wanted to see if I could push you far enough to waste Sam. Should've known you wouldn't have the sack. Anyway, fun's over now."

"Well, I hope you got your kicks. Cuz you're gonna pay hell for this, I'm gonna make sure of that."

"How? You can't hurt me. Not without hurting your little brother." Dean started to put his gun away. Going for the holy water, he stalked the demon wearing his brother towards the dock. "See, I think you're gonna die, Dean. You and every other hunter I can find. One look at Sam's dewey, sensitive eyes? They'll let me right in their door."

Dean followed the demon onto the open air dock. Once Dean was clear of the building, he looked around at the water. The demon stepped out from his hiding spot and took aim, shooting Dean in the shoulder. Dean was knocked into the water with a loud splash. Stalking to the edge, the demon peered over where Dean fell. Even though he couldn't see a body, the demon smiled.

Jax walked quickly through the docks, a flashlight in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She had been calling Dean but it kept going to voicemail.

"This is Dean. Leave a message."

Hanging up the phone with a frustrated sigh, she continued to search. Everywhere she looked was empty. There was no Dean and there was no possessed Sam. She was about to turn back when she decided to call Dean's phone again. This time, she heard a ringtone from below the wooden dock she was standing on. Dean was lying unconscious at the bottom of a ramp. Running down the ramp, she called his name several times.

Dean woke with a groan and coughed.

Jax hissed. Even in the dim light, she could see the blood ooze from his shoulder. "Take it easy."

Shuddering from the cold water, Dean groaned in pain. "Where's Sam?"

Jax managed to suppress a chuckle. "I don't know, I've been looking for you. Come on, get up." She pulled him off the ramp. Taking most of his weight, they walked back to the bar.

* * *

><p>A first aid kit was spread out on the table, along with a bottle of whiskey. Dean was sitting next to Jax, his hand gripped the edge of the table as she dug the bullet from his left shoulder. He groaned loudly every time she moved the instrument.<p>

"Don't be a baby."

"God!"

Jax chewed on her bottom lip in concentration until she felt the hard bullet instead of soft flesh. "Almost. Alright, got it. Got it." She dropped the bloodstained bullet in a shot glass of vodka.

Dean took some healthy pulls from the whiskey bottle. "God, you're a butcher."

She rolled her eyes. "You're welcome."

"Alright, are we done?" Dean pinned her to her seat with his eyes.

"Would you give me two minutes to patch you up? You can't help Sam if you're bleeding to death." She watched Dean take another swig before layering gauze and tape over the wound. "So, how did you know? That he was possessed?"

Dean hissed softly. "Uh, ah, I didn't. I just knew that it couldn't have been him."

Jax fell quiet. The conversation about her dad played over in her mind. "Hey, Dean."

"Yeah."

"I know demons lie, but... do they ever tell the truth, too?"

"Uh, yeah, sometimes, I guess. Especially if they know it'll mess with your head." Another long pull was taken from the bottle. "Why do you ask?"

Jax shook her head, ridding her mind of the possibility that their dad killed hers. "Nothing. Doesn't matter. So, do you have any idea where he's headed?"

"Well, so far he's been going after the nearest hunter, so -"

With his wound covered, Jax wiped her hands on a rag. "Let's go."

Dean stood from the table. "Yeah, you're not coming."

With her brows pulled together, Jax stood quickly. "The hell I'm not!"

"I can't say it more plain than this. You try to follow me and I'll tie you right back to that post and leave you there. This is my fight. I'm not getting your blood on my hands. That's just how it's gonna be."

Jax grabbed a prescription bottle full of Percocet and shoved it into his hand. "The nearest hunter is Bobby, Dean. You think I'm just gonna let you go and handle it yourself? He's my family and I'll be damned if I let something happen to him just because you don't want any help. We get there, we save Sammy and then you can tie me up to anything you like."

* * *

><p>With Dean driving, Jax tried to call Bobby. The line rang several times before cutting out mid-ring. Jax looked down at her phone and sighed. "Damn it."<p>

"What?"

"The call dropped. I think Sam's already there."

Dean pressed the gas pedal to the floor. "Of course he is. He got an hour on us, easy."

Jax twirled the phone between her fingers nervously. A lot could happen in an hour. Not that she didn't think Bobby couldn't handle himself. But the old man was on the mend from an injury. And if Sam fooled both Dean and Jax, then he could probably pull the wool over Bobby's eyes just as easily.

"Faster, Dean." The engine roaring louder was her answer.

* * *

><p>After a hesitant knock, Bobby pulled the front door open. The older man smiled at the sight of the youngest Winchester. "Sam!"<p>

Sam smiled in return. "Hey, Bobby."

"It's been a while. Well, come on in."

Sam entered slowly. He glanced at the ceiling while Bobby shut the door. They walked together into the office.

"So what brings you?"

Sam shrugged sheepishly. "Working a job nearby, and thought I'd stop in and say hey."

The hairs on the back of Bobby's neck stood straight up. "Well, where's Dean?"

Sam laughed softly. "Holed up somewhere with Jax and a twelve pack."

It was Bobby's turn to chuckle as he walked into the back room. "Oh yeah?"

Normally hazel eyes switched to black with a blink. They're back to brown a second later. "You ask me, he's in way over his head."

Returning with a beer in each hand, Bobby handed one to Sam. "Well, it's good to see you." They raised their bottles in unison. "To John."

"To Dad."

They toast and take a drink. Turning to look up at the ceiling again as he swallowed the beer, the amber liquid burst from his mouth. Choking, he fell to his hands and knees; gagging painfully.

Bobby watched the demon writhe in agony as he continued to sip his beer.

"What'd you do?!"

"A little holy water in the beer. Sam never would have noticed. But then, you're not Sam, are you? Don't try to con a con man." He threw a punch and knocked the demon out.

* * *

><p>Having tied Sam to a chair in the confines of the devil's trap, Dean leaned in and smacked his brother in the face. "Hey."<p>

Sam's eyes rolled up and saw the drawing on the ceiling. "Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach."

A small smirk played with Dean's lips. "How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?"

"Oh, careful, now. Wouldn't want to bruise the fine packaging."

"Oh, don't worry. This isn't going to hurt Sam much." Dean pointed to his right where Jax was standing with a bucket. "You, on the other hand -"

Jax threw a bucketful of holy water on the demon, who sizzled and roared in agony. "Feel like talking now?"

The demon hissed through the last bit of pain from the holy water. "Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue."

Dean shook his head. "No, you won't be in him long enough. Bobby."

Bobby started speaking Latin. "Exorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritus omnes satanica potestas, omnes incursio -"

Talking over Bobby, Dean kept his eyes on the demon. "See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up? You're not getting Sam. You understand me? Cuz I'm gonna kill every one of your first."

The demon struggled painfully against his bonds then threw his head back and laughed maniacally. Bobby stopped reciting the exorcism.

"You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan."

Licking her lips, Jax picked up where Bobby left off. "Humiliares sub potente magnu dei -"

Sam inclined his head menacingly. "Oops. doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks." Lowering his head, he began to growl in Latin. "Spiritus in mundus, un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram, domine -"

The fire behind him flared and the room began to shake as the words continued to be spoken.

Dean looked frantically at Jax. "This isn't going like I pictured! What's going on?"

Jax suddenly remembered the burn mark on Sam's arm. "It's a binding link! It's like a lock! He's locked himself inside Sam's body!"

Bobby saw the mark Jax was talking about. "What the hell do we do?"

"I don't know!" Jax and Dean spoke at the same time.

The demon threw his head back and screamed; shaking the walls and cracking the ceiling. The protective circle was broken. Sam's eyes are black as he slowly lowered his head. "There, that's better."

With a jerk of his head, Bobby flew through the air, followed by Jax. Sam jerked his head again, throwing Dean against the far wall. The holy water flask fell from Dean's hand. Flinching in pain from the gunshot, Dean watched as Sam ripped free from the restraints and stalked over.

"You know when people describe the worse possible thing? They say it's like hell." Kneeling in front of Dean, Sam grabbed Dean's shirt and punched him hard. "You know, there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um -" he hit Dean again, harder, "well, it's like hell. Even for demons."

He hit Dean again, pulling a stream of blood from his nose. "It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear." Another punch was thrown. Grabbing Dean's head, he held it steady. "And you sent me back there."

Even through the fog of pain, Dean realized who they were dealing with. "Meg." Her name tasted like poison on his tongue.

"No. Not anymore. Now, I'm Sam." He punched Dean again before digging his right thumb into the bullet wound. "By the way. I saw your Dad there. He says 'howdy'."

Sam forced his thumb deeper into the wound while Dean tried to pull Sam's hand away, groaning in pain. "All that I had to hold onto, was that I would climb out one day, and that I was going to torture you. Nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect."

He shoved Dean's grasping hand out of the way. "But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad, and deep down... you know that you can't save your brother. They'd have been better off without you."

Sam reared back to hit Dean again when suddenly Bobby was there. He grabbed Sam's arm while Jax pressed a hot poker into the mark on Sam's arm. Screaming in pain, his head shot back as a pillar of black smoke billowed out of him and up the chimney.

Dean pulled himself into a sitting position as his brother fell back.

Coming to, Sam scrabbled on the floor with confusion written all over his face. He grabbed his arm as if it suddenly pained him.

"Sammy?"

Sam looks at his brother with wide eyes. "Did I miss anything?"

Dean pulled his arm back and right hooked Sam in the cheek. Rolling his eyes, he collapsed onto the floor.

Jax fell to her knees, the poker clattering against the wood. She met Sam's confused gaze and just shook her head.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the table, Sam held an icepack on his arm, Dean had one pressed to his face while Jax was leaning against the sink, nursing a glass of black coffee.<p>

Sam chewed on the inside of his cheek before speaking. "By the way, you really look like crap, Dean."

Dean scoffed softly. "Yeah, right back atcha."

Sam swallowed hard and met Jax's dark eyes. "I uh, I'm sorry about what happened -"

Jax held up a hand. "It wasn't you, Sam. No harm, no foul."

"But -"

"Sam, I'm fine. Really."

Bobby walked in, concern etched into his features.

Sam turned in his seat. "What is it, Bobby?"

"You kids ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandell?"

The boys exchanged a look that Jax caught. "Why do you ask?"

"Just heard from a friend. Wandell's dead. Murdered in his own home." Swallowing, Sam looked down at his hand. "You wouldn't know anything about that."

Dean squared his jaw. "No sir, never heard of the guy."

Sam's eyes shot up. "Dean -"

"Good. Keep it that way. Wandell's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up, and they're not going to slow down or listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?"

Both brothers nodded as Bobby pulled something out from his pocket. "Here, take these." A metal charm is dropped into three hands.

Sam's large hands dwarfed the already small charm. "What are they?"

Jax fingered the almost delicate leather strap. "Anti-possession charms."

Bobby winked at her. "That demon's still out there. This'll stop it from getting back up in ya."

Jax wrinkled her nose. "That sounded vaguely dirty, but thanks."

"You're welcome. Now you boys be careful."

Sam smiled at Bobby, it went unreturned. "You, too."

The brothers stumbled onto the porch, heading toward the Impala.

Jax called out to Dean, wrapping her arms around her stomach. When she stood in front of him, she could see how tired he was. He really did look like crap. "I uh - I'm sorry about your shoulder."

With a wince, Dean shrugged. "I've had worse."

They shared a chuckle before the tension got to Jax. She stood on tip toe and crushed her mouth against Dean's. He grunted in surprise before his uninjured arm came to rest at the small of her back. Jax melted against Dean's chest, her fingers playing in the hair at the back of his neck. When they parted, they were breathless.

Dean rested his forehead against hers. "What was that for?"

"Coming to my rescue. Thank you."

Dean sighed softly, his fingers digging into the small of her back. "You're welcome."

"I just remembered... my bike is still in Duluth."

Dean licked his bottom lip. Standing up, he turned to his brother. "You ok going back to Minnesota?"

Sam didn't argue, he just slid into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>Dean drove while Jax rest in the back seat. Her eyes were open but they were focused on Sam. Dean glanced over to see his brother frowning.<p>

"You ok? Sam? Is that you in there?"

Sam's voice was deep, emotional, ragged. "I was awake for some of it, Dean. I watched myself kill Wandell with my own two hands. I saw the light go out of his eyes."

"That must have been awful."

"That's not my point. I almost carved Jax up, too. But no matter what I did, you wouldn't shoot."

Jax sat up and laid her hand on Sam's shoulder. "It was the right move, Sam. It wasn't you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, this time. What about next time?"

"Sam, when Dad told me... that I might have to kill you, it was only if I couldn't save you. Now if it's the las thing I do, I'm gonna save you."

Jax tried to stop the chuckle that bubbled in her throat but failed.

Sam looked over his shoulder. "What?"

She cleared her throat. "Nothing."

"Jax, what?"

She winked at Dean in the rearview mirror. "Dude, you... you like, full-on had a girl inside you for like a whole week."

Everyone started to laugh, even with all that had happened.

Dean winked at Jax before turning to his brother. "That's pretty naughty."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam had fallen asleep an hour outside of Duluth. Classic rock music filled the car, adding to the tension between Dean and Jax. As heavy as her eyelids were, she couldn't fall asleep. Not when the presence of Dean was getting to her. Every time their eyes locked, her body flushed and stomach flip-flopped. She was half-tempted to lean in and suck on his neck or his ear, chewing on her bottom lip instead.

His eyes kept darting to the rearview mirror. Not to check for traffic behind him, there wasn't any, but to look at the blue-eyed hunter in the back seat. She had shed her leather riding jacket a while back and cracked the back window. The soft scent of her lavender shampoo drifted through the car. The deep red of his now dried blood stood out against her soft heather grey scoop neck t-shirt. A pang of guilt shot through his chest, but that was almost normal for him.

As Dean shifted the car into park, Jax tried not to feel disappointed. She had found herself getting used to being around Dean, even in the short amount of time they had been in the same vicinity. Both hunters climbed quietly from the car, not wanting to wake Sam.

Jax slid into her jacket after a full body stretch. Turning to face Dean, she cleared her throat. "So, where you headed?"

Dean shrugged with his good shoulder. "I'm not sure. Probably hit a motel before any decisions are made."

"Sam wasn't lying, you look like crap." Jax reached out to brush her fingertips against the blood soaked gauze. "You should change that. The last thing you want is an infection."

Dean arched his eyebrow. "You a doctor, now?"

"Not if you ask certain people. I've been called a butcher." Jax winked playfully before taking a step back, her hand falling away from Dean.

Dean kicked at a large pebble before running a hand over his face. "Listen… I… I'm not good at this but… you really helped me out."

"Dean Winchester, was that a thank you?" Laughter coated her words.

Rolling his eyes, Dean pushed off of Baby. "Yeah, I guess it was."

Still laughing softly, Jax tipped her head. "You're welcome. Listen, there's a motel in town. I know the owner, he'll give you a deal on a room, if you want."

"Is that an invitation?" His voice was thick with suggestion.

_We get there, we save Sammy and then you can tie me up to anything you like. _Jax moved to stand close to Dean, his hot breath fanning over her face. "I did make the offer earlier, didn't I?"

A rough sigh of her name fell from Dean's lips. Every muscle in his body ached, he was exhausted but at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to throw her on the hood of his car and get lost in everything that was her. "Very well then, I accept." He dipped his head and caught her bottom lip between his. Dark green eyes bored into hers as he nibbled roughly on the soft flesh. When he ran his tongue over it, she moaned; her eyes fluttering closed.

Jax stood on tip-toe, pushing herself against the solid chest of the hunter that set every nerve on fire. He grunted against her tongue as he moved his injured shoulder, his arm tightening around her waist. His other hand tangled in her hair, pulling possessively at the soft strands. She grabbed at his back, her fingers digging into the dips and curves hidden under his shirt.

It wasn't until Sam cleared his throat that they parted. Dean let out a shuddering breath, the peppermint-coffee-all that was Jax taste still fresh on his lips and tongue. "You lead the way?"

She looked into his eyes and felt herself fall into the green pools. "Try and keep up." She ran her thumb over his bottom lip, her previously applied peppermint lip gloss shone in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>The motel was small, family owned but not tacky like everywhere else they had previously stayed. Sam had done nothing but give Dean a difficult time since he climbed into the car. Even in the hotel room the razzing continued.<p>

"At least I'm getting some." Dean shot a wink at Sam.

Sam had rid himself of his clothes, climbing into bed wearing a pair of boxers. He yawned loudly. "Just keep the noise down."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "Then I'm doing it all wrong."

A shoe was thrown across the room. Dean ducked out of the way just in time and grabbed a key card from the table. "Sleep tight, Sammy."

Jax had just finished stepping out of her riding boots, socks and leather jacket when there was a knock on her door. Running a hand through her hair, she opened the door to find Dean leaning against the frame. His hand was cupped over the wounded shoulder and there was a pained look on his face.

With a soft sigh, Jax stepped to the side. "Sit down. I'll get my kit." She pointed to a table in the corner.

She breathed him in as he walked past. Sweat, blood, cheap laundry detergent and leather from the car all mingled with the underlying scent of Dean. Swallowing hard, she shut the door and turned the deadbolt.

"You uh – I might need your help." Dean looked up at Jax after she set the hunter's kit on the table.

He reminded her of a little boy asking for help with his wide eyes. She lifted the hem of his shirt up while he angled his right arm out. He placed his hand over hers as the shirt was then pulled over his head and gently down his left arm.

Jax pulled the chair out and sat down, her legs seemingly straddling Dean's. Her left leg was between his while her right brushed against the outside of his. She blew out a breath as her fingers set to work on removing the blood-soaked gauze; the tape barely sticking to his skin. He hissed as the gauze against the wound stuck to some of the clotted blood.

She made a sympathetic face and whispered. "Sorry, I'm sorry."

Spying a bottle sticking out of the bag, Dean pulled it out. "Not your fault. You mind?"

"Have at it." The whiskey bottle was only 1/3 full.

The wound was red, ragged and a deep purple started to spread over his shoulder. "I really am a butcher."

Dean swallowed hard as the liquid burned into his stomach. He caught her gaze. "You did better than job than most."

Jax shook her head and tried to work quickly. She cleaned the wound as thoroughly as she could without Dean jumping out of the chair. It didn't bleed much, which was a good sign. A clean piece of gauze was finally taped over the wound. She dug around in the bag and pulled out an unlabeled bottle of antibiotics, setting them on the table next to Dean. "You should take these, just in case."

After placing the whiskey bottle back in the bag, Dean placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed. "Anything else, doc?"

She chewed on her bottom lip, tugging it roughly between her teeth. "You're going to have to take it easy. No heavy lifting or stressful activities."

"Hmmm, that could prove difficult."

"You'll just have to accept the fact that others will help you."

Dean moved to the edge of his seat, his legs moved against hers, and dug his fingers deeper into her thigh. "All I have to do is ask, right?"

Jax placed her hand over his. "Right."

No other words were said between them, just movement. Dean stood and pulled Jax against him roughly. His good arm wrapped around her waist while his fingers dug into the denim clad hip. Jax grunted in surprise. Her stomach fell when indescribable green eyes locked onto hers. One moment they were staring at each other, breathing heavy in anticipation, and in the blink of an eye, their mouths met.

Dean led Jax to the bed, their hands grabbing at whatever skin or body part they could reach. When Jax's legs brushed against the bed, she took charge and quickly rid herself of the blood-stained shirt and skinny black jeans. Dean sucked on his bottom lip when she stood before him in her lace bra and panties. With an arched brow, Jax reached out and unbuckled his belt before ripping open the button-fly jeans that did little to hide his arousal.

It was Dean's turn to grunt when Jax slid her hands into the top of his boxer briefs. She grabbed his hips firmly and drug her fingers into his skin as her hands moved around to his back. Before Dean could say anything, she grabbed his butt before yanking down the thin material and pushed him onto the bed. She had turned them in a half-circle without Dean realizing it. Pain roared in his shoulder briefly as he bounced on the mattress.

Jax disappeared momentarily, ridding Dean of his socks; adding them to the pile of jean and cotton. She stood between his legs and watched as he twitched against himself. He opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head. Reaching up, she unclasped the front snap of her racer back bra and let it fall to the floor, her panties quickly followed.

"Get up here." His voice was rough, deeper than she's heard it before and it drove a thrill down her spine.

Obeying his command, Jax crawled up the bed, stopping just as her hands fell into place beside his hips. Dipping her head, she kept her eyes on his and drug her tongue along his length. A groan rumbled deep in his chest, his hands grabbed at the sheet. He twitched when she reached his tip. Enveloping him completely, Jax worked her mouth against the velvet hardness of Dean; savoring the saltiness of his arousal.

Dean filled the room with deep throated moans until he thought he would burst. He sat up and ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he pulled Jax up until she was straddling his lap. He took control of her mouth possessively, driving his tongue against hers. Using a hand for guidance, Dean pushed up into the wet heat of Jax.

Jax bit down on Dean's full bottom lip at the sudden intrusion. She stared into his eyes, pupils blown wide, and used her knees for leverage. She moved torturously slow at first until large hands pulled at her hips, sending a smack of flesh throughout the room. They watched each other as their bodies moved, hands grabbed and pulled, their lips barely touched as their hot breath mingled together; filling the room with moans, groans and grunts. Jax was the first to reach her peak, sending a shout of Dean's name into the room as her back arched and her body shook. Dean followed quickly, the pressure too much to ignore or put off any longer.

They lay together after their bodies stopped twitching and pulsing. Jax rest her head on Dean's good shoulder and drug her hand lazily over his stomach, her leg draped over his thigh. She pulled in a deep breath full of warm skin and sex.

His voice rumbled against her cheek. "What?"

"Hmm? Nothing." It wasn't nothing. Not really. Jax was never the type of girl that needed to be around a guy 24/7. She was independent and if she wanted to get laid, she would. There was never that morning after walk of shame. But there was something about Dean that she was drawn to, besides the obvious.

Dean threaded his hand into her hair and tugged gently. "No, really. What?"

Jax looked up and shook her head. She pushed up and pressed a kiss against him firmly, trying to silence the inner voice that was screaming at her. _You like him. You _really _like him. You want more than just sex. But he won't give you what you want. Sam was right, you're just another notch in his belt. Get up, get dressed and get out. _

Her lips tingled when she pulled away. "I have to go."

Dean's brows pulled together. "You sure? You've had just as long a night as me."

Jax forced a smile before removing herself from the very warm and sweat dampened sheets. "I forgot, I have a class to teach tomorrow." _Liar._ She felt his eyes on her as she moved around the room and pulled on her clothes, boots and leather jacket.

She heard him grunt as he stood, pulling on his boxer briefs as he went. "I'll call you, ok?"

Another smile was forced as she stood in the open door, first aid kit in her hand. "No you won't."

He tried to answer but the door closing silenced the words on his tongue.

Spotting the antibiotics and the almost empty bottle of whiskey, Dean walked heavily to the table and swallowed two pills as the bottle indicated; chasing them with a pull from the bottle. He fell asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow. The pillow that smelled exactly like the hunter that just left. The hunter that let loose feelings he wasn't sure he knew how to deal with.

* * *

><p>Jax had just finished showering and changing into her street clothes when her phone buzzed. She stared at the caller ID for a heartbeat before swiping her thumb across the screen. "Hey, Sam."<p>

The hunter on the other end of the phone breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

Her instinct kicked in as a bubble of fear formed deep in her stomach. "What is it? Where's Dean?"

"Dean's gone. I… I can't find him."

"Tell me where you are." She tossed her bag into her locker and slammed the padlock shut. Her keys jangled against her thigh as she jogged out of the building.

Sam swallowed hard. Was this how Dean felt a few weeks ago? Did his big brother have a huge knot of fear in the pit of his stomach? Did he feel like he was looking for a body, not his brother? "Edon, Ohio."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She pocketed her cell phone and pushed the helmet on. Her tires squealed as she tore out of the parking lot. Her mind raced as to the possibilities of what happened to Dean. She didn't usually do this, she always found out all the facts before hauling ass into a hunt. Her heart pounded as she sped to Ohio.


	10. Chapter 10: WIaWSNB Part 1

_**What Is and What Should Never Be: Part 1**_

* * *

><p>Jax stared at Sam, hands on hips. "A - a what?"<p>

Sam pressed his hand against the page of his father's journal. The somewhat messy handwriting stood out against the yellowing pages. "It's called a Djinn, a genie."

"A friggin' genie. You've got to be kidding me." She ran a hand over her face and yawned loudly. The ride from Sioux Falls had been constant and quick, breaking every street law she could think of, and probably a few she couldn't. Mapquest said it would be an almost 12 hour drive, she had made it in 8. "So... these genies took Dean and what, they're granting him wishes?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. They're powerful, that's for sure but it's not like we're in an episode of 'I Dream Of Jeanie'."

Jax chuckled ruefully, sitting down across from Sam. "Where do we find these genies?"

Sam's attention was again on John's journal. "Abandoned buildings, the bigger the better. More places for the bastards to hide."

"Bastards? More than one, you think?"

"Who knows, who cares, Jax? All I care about is getting my brother back."

Jax reached across the table and pressed her hand against the much larger, warmer one. "And we will, Sam. We'll find him, ok?"

Sam lifted a tear filled gaze and gave a small smile. "Ok."

"Where do we start?"

* * *

><p>Dean had been sitting on the couch for a while, lost in his thoughts. The conversation with his brother after dinner hadn't gone the way he wanted. Granted, they never had the best of relationships but there was something really wrong here; besides the fact that his mother was alive, and Jessica, and apparently their dad had died of a heart attack and not because of a deal he made with a demon. He could feel it in his bones. This wasn't real. This was more like a dream. Like a dream he had when he was younger. Someone had asked what he wanted out of life. <em>"My family, together. Like we should be."<em>

A bottle of bear was nudged against his shoulder, pulling him out of his own mind. Taking the offering, he looked up into the cobalt blue eyes of his girlfriend. "My favorite. I guess you do know me pretty well."

Jax sat down next to Dean, her eyes shining in the dim light. "'Fraid so. You alright?"

Dean played with the bottle wrapper. "Sammy and I... we don't get along."

She sighed softly, reaching out to run her fingers over the back of his neck. "Well, you don't really spend a lot of time together. I mean, I just think you don't know each other that well." When Dean hummed in response, Jax tipped her head. "For the record, he doesn't know what he's missing."

"I can fix things with Sam. I can make it up to him. To everyone."

A worried look washed across her face. "Ok, what's gotten into you lately?"

He shook his head quickly. "This isn't gonna make a lick of sense to you. But I kind of feel like I've been given a second chance, and I don't wanna waste it."

Jax chuckled low in her throat. "You're right, that doesn't make any sense -"

Her next words were cut off by Dean's mouth. His hand got lost in her hair as he held her firm against him. "You know, I get it."

"Get what?"

"Why you're the one."

"Well," he kissed her again, "whatever's gotten into you, I like it."

Their kisses grew stronger, more insistent as he pushed her back onto the couch. His lips travelled down her neck, brushed over her collar bone. "Ohhh... come on! Don't do this to me now. I've gotta get ready for work."

It was a a great effort but she pushed off the couch, leaving Dean sitting as if she were still trapped beneath him. "You got to work now?"

"I told you, I have a show tonight, with the kids."

Dean turned and watched as she pulled a multi-colored dress from the closet. "I'm dating a teacher. That is so... respectable."

Jax held the dress against her and chewed on her bottom lip. "In a few hours, I'll be all yours."

Excitement thrummed through Dean's veins. "Trust me darlin', I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Nothing was on, nothing that held Dean's attention, that is. He had stopped on a cooking show but wasn't paying any mind to what the hosts were saying. He blew out a breath and changed the channel. Again and again until the local news stopped him.<p>

"Today marks the anniversary of the crash of United Britannia Flight 424. Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of the hundred and eight people that lost their lives."

Dean sat forward, confused. "No, no. I stopped that crash."

With the television turned off, Dean focused on the laptop, searching for and reading any headlines that related to cases he had solved.

_Indianapolis Sun, December 5TH, 2005 - FLIGHT 424 CRASHES, 108 DEAD; Tragedy shocks the nation, as emergency crews continue to search rubble._

_Nine Children Comatose. Mystery illness baffles doctors at Dane County Hospital_

_Parents mutilated in..._

_GIRL DROWNS IN HOTEL POOL; Mother devastated after discovering daughter drowned._

No, it couldn't be. Not after everything he, his father and brother had done. Everyone they had ever saved was dead.

Something caught his attention, something that didn't belong in his apartment; a woman dressed all in white. Dean stood and chased after the intruder. In his bedroom, Dean threw open the closet door to find several bodies, female, hanging. A sound behind him grabbed his attention. Standing behind him was another woman with a wound to her head. She flickered in front of him.

Dean panted as shock washed over him. He turned back to the closet and found it empty. There were no bodies, no ropes, nothing. The woman that had flickered was gone, too.

Dean grabbed his dad's old jacket and ran out of the apartment, chasing a different ghost.

* * *

><p>Standing in the cemetery, Dean stared at his father's headstone.<p>

JOHN E. WINCHESTER

1954-2006

LOVING HUSBAND & FATHER

REMEMBERED FOREVER

"All of them. Everyone that you saved, everyone Sammy and I saved. They're all dead. And there's this woman that's haunting me, I don't know why. I don't know what the connection is, not yet anyway. It's like my old life is... is coming after me or something. Like it doesn't want me to be happy. Course, I know what you'd say. Well, not the you that played softball, but... 'so, go hunt the Djinn. He put you here, it can put you back. Your happiness for all those people's lives. No contest, right?' But why? Why is it my job to save these people? Why do I have to be some kind of hero?"

Dean's voice started to shake as unwanted tears fell. "What about us, huh? What, Mom's not supposed to live her life? Sammy's not supposed to get married? Why do we have to sacrifice everything, Dad? It's -" He couldn't say anything more, his lips wouldn't let him, they were trembling so bad. The sky above him rumbled angrily, as if it could read his thoughts, as if it knew what he was going to do.

"Yeah." Wiping the tears from his face, Dean turned and walked away from the grave that held his imaginary father.


	11. Chapter 11: WIaWSNB Part 2

_**What Is and What Should Never Be: Part 2**_

* * *

><p>Jax pointed out her window. "There, you see it?"<p>

The tires of the stolen car slowed to a stop on the gravel road. Sam peered through the now open window and caught a glimpse of a bumper. His brother's Impala was hidden behind some overgrown shrubbery but she couldn't be contained. "You ready?"

Once out of the vehicle, Jax set the bottle of lamb's blood on the trunk, dipping both blades into the dark red liquid. "Let's gank this bitch."

It wasn't until both hunters stepped into the abandoned building that they realized just how large it was. The schematics found online noted that there was remodeling to be done, but they hadn't started at the time of publication.

Jax fought the urge to give a low whistle. Sam must have felt the same urge because he stopped and stared at the high ceiling.

When Jax cleared her throat softly, Sam's attention returned to the task at hand. They cleared every room and hallway with a sweep of their high powered flashlights. Unease ate at their stomachs each time a room was empty. Even the roof was clear of Dean.

Jax kicked at the small pebbles in frustration. She kept her voice at a husky whisper. "What now, Sam? He's not here."

Sam fought the urge to throw something. He shook his head, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "We check it again. We must've missed something."

All Jax could do was nod and follow Sam back into the building. The clearing of rooms took twice as long this time. Each wall was checked for a possible hidden door or compartment and flashlights checked the seams in every corner. Their frustrations reached a new level when they found themselves where they started.

Sam was just about to punch the door when Jax spun on her heel. "What is it?"

Jax didn't say anything before she walked down the hall. She could hardly hear the shuffling that grabbed her attention over the roar of her own heart. The beam of light fell on an open door. A door that had previously been hidden behind some debris. The opening was large enough for Jax, but not Sam. He wedged his shoulder in and pushed. The hinges squealed in protest but the debris finally gave way.

The pair descended the metal staircase, blood-caked knives held up in preparation for an attack. The bottom of the stairs left them with a decision, left or right? The decision was made for them, one of them anyway. A figure appeared at the end of the hallway, to their left.

Sam shot a look over his shoulder.

"Go, Sam."

"You sure?"

Jax nodded curtly a heartbeat before Sam took off down the hall. The Djinn, his hands glowing blue, continued walking into a room.

There was only one door down the hall to Jax's right. She entered it slowly, doing a sweep with her flashlight. Her beam fell on a woman before it found the person they were searching for. There, in the middle of the room was Dean. His arms hung above his head by rope.

Swallowing at the lump in her throat, Jax jogged to Dean and ran a hand over his cheek. His skin was dull and there were bags under his eyes. "God, baby, what'd they do to you?" An IV was connected to Dean's neck, syphoning blood into a very large bag.

Jax pulled the needle from Dean's neck before pressing her fingers into the greying skin. "Please, please, please." She about choked on a sob when his pulse beat against her touch. It was faint, but he was still alive.

"Wake up, Dean. You gotta wake up." Dean outweighed her by an easy 50 pounds and judging by the state of him, he would collapse to the floor if she were to cut the ropes. Grabbing him by the lapels of his over shirt, Jax shook the hunter, his head flopped back and forth. "Dean! Come on!" She reached out and slapped him. Nothing. She slapped him again, harder, but, like before, there was no response.

"Oh, God. Come on! Hey, wake up. Wake up, damn it!"

Just when she was going to slap him again, his eyes opened. His pupils were pin-pricks swimming in a sea of green, unfocused.

Jax couldn't help herself, she pressed a kiss against his cold lips.

* * *

><p>Years of breaking into people's houses unseen and unheard had granted him easy access to the house. Dean dug through his mother's china cabinet, searching for the weapon that would aid in killing the Djinn. He heard the floorboard creak a second before a baseball bat swung at his head.<p>

The hunter pushed off the floor and went on the defense, throwing his brother down. "That was so easy, I'm embarrassed for you."

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?"

After helping Sam off the floor, Dean shrugged. "I was looking for a beer."

"In the china cabinet?" Sam turned the light on. The open box of silverware shone in the light. "That's Mom's silver."

"Sam."

Sam looked disgusted. "What, you… you broke into the house… to steal Mom's silver?"

"It's not what it looks like, ok? I didn't have a choice."

"Oh, really? Why? What's so damn important you gotta steal from your own mother?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Dean fought internally for about 1.5 seconds before shrugging. There's no way he could tell Sammy the truth. Not this Sammy. "I owe somebody money."

"Who?"

"A bookie. I lost big on a game. I gotta bring him the cash tonight."

Sam ran a hand over his face. "I can't believe we're even related."

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"Yeah." This was the last straw, Sam was done.

"I'm sorry that we don't get along. And I wish to hell I could stay and fix it. But I gotta do this. People's lives depend on it." Dean walked around his brother and picked up a knife. It wasn't the sharpest, but it would get the job done.

Confusion ate at Sam's voice. "What are you talking about, Dean?"

"Nothing, forget it. Just uh… hey, tell Mom I love her."

Frowning, Sam watched his brother walk out the door. He and his brother always had their differences, their priorities just weren't the same but this, stealing from their mother, was going too far.

Sam tugged on a light jacket and slid into the passenger seat.

Surprised, Dean turned to watch Sam buckle his seat belt. "Get out of the car."

"I'm going with you."

"You're just gonna slow me down."

Sam arched a brow, giving his brother a taste of his own defiance. "Tough."

"This is dangerous and you could get hurt."

"Yeah, and so could you, Dean."

"Sam –"

He shook his head. "Look, whatever stupid thing you're about to do, you're not doing it alone. And that's that."

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

Sam sighed heavily. "Because you're still my brother."

* * *

><p>Sam was fast asleep by the time Dean shifted the car into park. An abandoned factory building loomed over them. Dean shone a flashlight in his brother's face.<p>

Sam awoke with a start. "Where are we?"

"Well, we're not in Kansas, anymore." Dean smirked but the joke fell flat. "Illinois."

"And you think something's here."

"I know it is."

Dean led Sam into the building, a bloody knife and a flashlight held in front of him. He walked immediately down a hidden stairwell. The hall to their left was dark and empty.

"See? There's nothing here, Dean."

Dean ignored his brother and turned right.

"Look, Jax has gotta be worried sick about you, Dean. Come on, let's… let's just go."

A sound stopped Dean in his tracks. "Shhh!" More sounds echoed the first.

"What the hell is that?"

"Stay behind me and keep your mouth shut."

The brothers approached the source of the sounds and saw bodies hanging from the ceiling. Déjà vu washed over Dean, they were the same bodies that had been hanging in his closet earlier.

Sam was disgusted by the drained blood bags hanging next to the bodies. "What the hell?"

Dean looked further into the room and saw a woman that he recognized. The last time he had seen her, she was all in white. They quietly approached the woman and saw a bag next to her, filled with blood. Her eyes were open, but they were unfocused. She looked dead.

"It's her."

The woman began to whimper.

"Dean, what's going on?"

Dean grabbed Sam. "Shh!"

The blue-skinned Djinn entered the room, but didn't find the brothers, they had gotten themselves hidden just in time. They watched as the woman they thought was dead pleaded for her life, begging to mercy, to see her father.

The Djinn reached out a hand, but it wasn't to let her go. It glowed blue as he pressed it against her face. "Sleep." Trails of blue flames were left against her cheek as he stroked her skin. The Djinn's eyes also glowed blue as he used his power. "Sleep… sleep."

The woman relaxed, falling forward against the ropes. Asleep and breathing heavily, she didn't notice that the Djinn pulled out a tube from the blood bag and began to drink from her.

Sam gagged, pulling the Djinn's attention towards their hiding spot. They were able to get away before the Djinn spotted them. They quickly found a new spot, under the stairs, and waited for the Djinn to climb them, closing the door behind him.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "What if that's what the Djinn does? It doesn't grant you a wish, it just makes you think it has."

"Look, man. That thing could come back, alright?"

Dean ignored his brother, walking past him, back into the room. He looked up at the light and watched it flicker. He started to gag, finding it difficult to breath.

"Dean, please."

He breathed heavily. "What if I'm like her? What if I'm tied up in here someplace? What if this is all in my head? I mean, it could, you know, maybe the Djinn gives us some kind of supernatural acid, and then just feeds on us slow."

Sam started to show signs of panic. "No. Dean, that doesn't make sense, ok?"

The pieces were falling into place. "What if that's why she keeps appearing to me? She's not a spirit. It's... it's like more and more like I'm catching flashes of reality. You know, like I'm in here somewhere, and I'm... I'm catatonic, and I'm taking all this stuff in but I, but I can't snap out of it."

"Yeah, ok, look. Yeah, you're right, I was wrong. You're not crazy but we… we need to get out of here. Fast." Sam grabbed his brother and started to pull on him.

Dean ripped away and stared at Sam in confusion. "I don't think you're real."

Sam sucked in a breath. "Dude, you feel that?" He grabbed Dean by the arms. "You feel this? I'm real. This is not an acid trip. I'm real and that thing is gonna come down here and kill us for real. Now, please -"

"There's one way to be sure." The silver blade was produced from a pocket.

Sam backed off, hands in the air. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?"

"It's an old wives' tale. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up."

"No, no, no, no, no. That's crazy, alright?"

Dean squared his jaw. "Maybe."

"You're gonna kill yourself?"

Dean held out the knife, his other hand in front of Sam to stop him. "Or I'm gonna wake up. One or the other."

Sam was desperate, pleading with Dean. "Ok, this isn't a dream, alright. I'm here, with you, now. And you're about to kill yourself, Dean."

"No, I'm pretty sure. Like, 90% sure. But I'm sure enough." Dean turned the knife on himself, taking the handle in both hands.

"WAIT!"

There was suddenly someone standing next to Dean. It was his mother, wearing the same nightgown she died in. Behind Sam, Jax appeared.

She sighed heavily. "Why'd you have to keep digging, babe?"

Dean looked at Mary, Jessica appearing on the other side.

"Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? We were happy."

Mary stood in front of her son. "Put the knife down, honey."

There were tears in Dean's eyes. "You're not real. None of it is."

"It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had."

"What?"

"It's everything you want. We're a family again. Let's go home."

With his voice breaking, Dean shook his head. "I'll die. The Djinn'll... drain the life out of me in a couple of days."

"But in here, with us, it'll feel like years. Like a lifetime." Dean looked at Sam while Mary talked. "I promise." Taking his chin in her hand, Mary forced Dean to look at her. "No more pain, or fear. Just love and comfort. And safety. Dean, stay with us." She stroked his cheek and he leaned into her touch. God, how he had missed the softness of her touch. "Get some rest."

Jessica stood behind Mary. "You don't have to worry about Sam anymore. You get to watch him live a full life."

Mary stepped away and Jax took her place. Her hands were on his face and she was kissing him. "We can have a future together. Have our own family. I love you, Dean. Please."

Sam placed his hand on Jax's shoulder. "Why is our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough. I'm begging you, give me the knife."

Dean looked at the family before him, unshed tears shining in his eyes. This wasn't real and as happy as having this family would make him, he wouldn't be at ease. Not when all those people were dead. Not when there were people to be saved.

He backed away. "I'm sorry." He forced the knife hard into his stomach. Blood poured from his mouth.

* * *

><p>Dean grunted into the kiss. Her lips were so warm. "Ahh... Auntie Em. There's no place like home."<p>

She chuckled through a sob. "Thank God. I thought I lost you."

"You almost did."

"Let's get you down." Standing on tip toe, Jax used the bloody blade against the ropes.

Dean grunted as the ropes started to give, his shoulders screamed in pain. While Jax worked on the ropes, a pair of glowing blue eyes emerged from the corner. "JAX!" His warning didn't come soon enough.

The Djinn grabbed her around the waist and threw her to the floor, the knife clattering to the floor. Grabbing her by the throat, the genie pulled Jax from the floor and slammed her against the wall. His glowing hand lifted toward her forehead.

While Dean struggled against his restraints, Sam burst through the door. His face bruised from a fight with the other genie.

"Sam, get the son of a bitch."

The younger Winchester spotted the knife Jax dropped. It was quickly in his hands and buried in the back of the Djinn just as it was about to place its hand on Jax's forehead.

Jax fell to the floor, gasping for air. She raised her eyes to Dean, watching as Sam finished cutting him loose. While Sam's attention was turned to the other prisoner, Jax all but crawled to Dean. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Even though it pained him, he returned the hug, breathing her in. This was better than any dream.

* * *

><p>Jax pocketed her cell phone. "That was the hospital. Girl's been stabilized. Good chance she's gonna pull through."<p>

The color had started to return to Dean's face but he still looked tired. "That's good."

"Yeah. How about you? You alright?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm alright. You should have seen it."

"What did you - uh, what did you wish for?" She sat down next to Dean, her hand on his.

He didn't want to talk about it, but talking about it with her was easier than his brother. He fought through the emotion as it tightened his throat. "I wished for Mom to live. That Mom never died, and we never went hunting."

"I... I know this doesn't mean much, coming from me, but I'm glad you dug yourself out. Most people wouldn't have had the strength. Most would have just stayed."

"Yeah, lucky me. I gotta tell you, though. Sam had Jess, I... I had you... Mom was gonna have grandkids."

Jax closed her eyes and thought about what that would be like, even though it would never happen, the thought was nice. "But Dean, it wasn't real."

Dean looked sad and lost. "I know, but, I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so bad. I mean, ever since Dad... all I can think about is how much this job's cost us. We've lost so much, sacrificed so much."

Jax used her hand to turn Dean's head so they were looking at each other. "But people are alive because of you." Dean scoffed, fighting against her hand. "It's worth it, Dean. It is. It's not fair and, you know, it hurts like hell, but... it's worth it."

Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere, Jax stood and kicked off her boots.

"What are you doing?"

With her bottom lip between her teeth, she worked her socks off her feet before sliding out of her jeans. "I'm getting ready for bed. It's been a long night. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

Dean stood stiffly and watched as Jax pulled his shirt over his head. His jeans were next, followed by her bra which was slid out a sleeve of her t-shirt. She locked the door and turned off the lights. The only light was given by the moon, filtering in through a gap in the curtain.

Jax slid between the cool sheets and pulled them back for Dean. "Come on, I won't bite."

Dean was too tired to argue. The bed dipped as he joined her. They stared at each other for a while, not saying a word. He was trying to be strong, to not let what he felt in his dream affect him now. It didn't work. Tears filled his eyes and he tried turning away, embarrassed.

She didn't let him turn away from her. Tangling her legs in his and wrapping her arms around his waist, she held on to him as if their lives depended on it.

Afraid of the emotions pouring through him, Dean held on to Jax. His hands dug into her soft skin. Once the dam was broken, there was no stopping the flood of tears. He cried and she was there to comfort him.


	12. Chapter 12: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

Dean shifted the car into park outside a small town diner and handed his brother some money. "Hey, don't forget the onions this time, huh?"

"Dude, we're the ones that have to ride in the car with your extra onions." Sam cast a glance to the back seat where Jax was. She had fallen asleep a couple hours back.

"Hey, see if they've got any pie. Bring me some pie." The door had shut a little louder than necessary. He looked in the rearview mirror at the sleeping hunter. "I love me some pie."

Dean watched his brother enter the diner and interact with a waiter. Suddenly, the radio went to static. He fiddled with the knobs, but the static didn't stop so he turned it off. His eyes flew to the diner and he didn't see anyone. He ran into the diner and found a man, face down in a puddle of blood.

Drawing his gun, Dean felt the hairs on his arm stand up. "Sam?" Walking around the diner, he found the employees dead, their throats having been slit. He called for his brother again once he reached the back door. Crickets chirping was his only answer.

Something yellow on the door caught his attention. He didn't have to touch it to know what it was. "Sulfur."

He raced out the front door, toward his car. "Sam! Sammy!"

Dean's voice pulled at Jax. She woke with a start, her hart hammering against her chest. She pushed out of the car and ran to Dean.

"Sam? Sammy!"

"Dean? What's wrong?" She searched his panicked features and felt the familiar tug of fear in the pit of her stomach.

"We stopped for burgers but… he's gone, Jax. There's sulfur in the diner. SAAAAAAAM!"

On instinct, Jax drew her gun and ran into the diner. She knew she wouldn't find Sam, it was just ingrained in her. There was so much blood that it was hard to smell the sulfur at first. When she stood at the back door, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Dean was on the phone when Jax ran out the front door.

"I don't know, Bobby, he's just gone. He went into the diner and then he disappeared." He ran a hand over his face, groaning against his palm.

Jax shook her head as she leaned against the hood.

"I'll do some digging while you're on your way."

"Thanks, we should be there in a few hours."

"We'll find him, kid." Bobby disconnected the call before Dean could respond.

Dean felt like throwing his phone or screaming in frustration. Both would probably make him feel better. He stared hard at Jax. "What?"

"Does this have anything to do with Yellow Eyes?"

Dean ground his teeth together. "Don't."

"I'm serious, Dean."

He stormed around the car, throwing open the door. "Get in the car."

She waited until they were back on the main road, sitting where Sam was just over an hour ago, before she approached the topic again. "What if it does?"

Dean's knuckles had turned white not long after he wrenched the steering wheel, laying down a layer of rubber on the pavement. "What if it does, what?"

"You know what, Dean. Yellow Eyes, he's got his hand in this." She knew this was hard for Dean to hear. His little brother, infected with the blood of a demon in the hopes that he would lead a demonic army to take over the Earth, had disappeared. Again. It's not something that got talked about over dinner. Unless you're a hunter.

He worked his jaw in anger. "No, I don't want to think about that."

"Dean –"

Fiery green eyes quieted the words in her throat. "I. Don't. Want. To. Think. About. That."

Jutting out her jaw, Jax nodded. Without waiting to see what Dean would say, she dug her phone and called someone she trusted with this sort of information.

The line rang exactly one and a half times before a gentle voice answered. "Someone better be dyin'."

Despite the possibility that someone could very well be dying, Jax smiled gently. "Hey, Nic. I know it's late, but I need a huge favor." Another steely gaze was shot her way but Jax ignored it, turning to look out the window.

"Anything, honey, what do you need?" A computer was fired up in preparation for any kind of search.

"Trace my phone, about an hour back, see if anything hinky has been going on lately."

"You got it. Anything else?"

Jax chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know."

"Well that's a first." Nicole chuckled before taking a drink of her coffee.

She chuckled ruefully. "Trust me, I don't like not knowing."

"Me, too. I'll call you back when I got something."

"Thanks, Nicole."

Dean waited until the call ended. "Who was that?"

"Just a friend. She's good with finding anything and everything."

"I already called Bobby –"

"And I figured the more people looking, the better. I'm sorry if that pisses you off, but if it were me, I'd call the National Guard if it were my brother."

Dean stared at the road ahead. He bit back the words on the tip of his tongue and focused on getting to Bobby's. They were an hour out, less if he drove faster.

* * *

><p>Bobby, Dean and Jax stared at a map that had been placed on the hood of Baby.<p>

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month."

Dean glanced up at Bobby. "Are you joking? There's nothing here."

"Exactly."

Jax shook her head. "Come on, there's gotta be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing."

Bobby shook his head. "That's what I'm telling you, there's nothing. It's completely quiet."

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?" Dean was on the verge of yelling.

Jax's phone rang, it was Nicole. "So it's a big negative. I got nothing hinky, nothing out of the ordinary. Just plain old nothin'."

"Damn it, Nic." Jax ran a hand over her face.

"I'm sorry."

She blew out a breath away from the phone. "It's… it's not your fault."

Nicole turned off her desktop and walked to the closet where she had a bag packed. "Where are you?"

"At Bobby's, but –"

"No but's, I'm on my way."

Both men were looking at Jax when she turned around. She just shrugged and shook her head. "She couldn't find anything."

Bobby's brows pulled together. "Who?"

"Nic."

He looked surprised. "And she couldn't find anything?"

Jax shook her head in response, her attention turned back to the map.

"How the hell are we gonna find Sam?" Dean went to kick the tire but clutched his head, groaning in pain.

"Dean?" Jax was at his side in a heartbeat, her hand on his shoulder.

Bending at the waist, Dean groaned again. A flash of a large bell tore through his mind.

Bobby tried to keep the worry from his voice. "What was that?"

"I don't know. A headache?" Dean spoke through gritted teeth.

Jax exchanged a worried look with the older hunter. "You get headaches like that a lot?"

"No. Must be the stress. I could have sworn I saw something."

That piqued Bobby's interest. "What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?"

"What? No!"

"I'm just saying."

"Come on, I'm not some psychic." Suddenly, the vision came back. Dean fell against the car in pain. He saw another image, this time of Sam.

Jax went into full blown panic mode. "Dean? Dean! Are you with me?"

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him."

The older man nodded. "It was a vision."

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

Jax waved at an approaching car, Nicole had arrived. "What else did you see?"

Nicole, seeing the look of worry on Jax's face, jogged over.

"Uh… there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?"

Dean gave Nicole a once over. He knew her, but couldn't place it, not with the raging headache he was dealing with. "Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Engraving?" Nicole's southern accent broke into the conversation.

"Yeah."

Bobby had an idea. "Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?"

"Yeah, exactly."

Bobby and Nicole shared a knowing look before Bobby spoke. "I know where Sam is.

* * *

><p><em>So, like Jo, I took Ash out of the story. I love Ash, always have, always will... but I had an idea and I went with it. Hate it? Love it? Let me know!<em>


	13. Chapter 13: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

Sam should have known from the moment he walked into the restaurant that something was off. Blame it on the fact he was tired and that they'd been driving for almost 8 hours straight. He could blame it on whatever he wanted, but the fact of the matter was, he let his guard down. He didn't smell the sulfur until it was too late. The blitz attack came from behind.

He woke up in an abandoned town with no cell service and no idea what was happening. Ok, so he had a small idea. Yellow eyes was behind this, he had to be. His suspicions were confirmed when he bumped into Andy Gallagher. The reunion didn't last long, a woman had started screaming. Ava Wilson was locked in a wooden shed. As if the situation wasn't already weird, the addition of these two made it that much weirder.

The weirdness didn't end there, two more people joined their small group. Plus, it turned out that all five of them had supernatural abilities. Sam had visions, as did Ava. Andy could control people with his mind. Jake, dressed in his Army fatigues, was super strong. Lily's ability was downright scary, people's hearts stopped beating when they came into contact with her.

Before long, Sam was able to figure out where they were: Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted that every single resident fled. This did little to ease everyone's frayed nerves. It took some convincing, even after Jake tried running, but Sam got everyone to agree to stick together. Now, if he could just get the knot in his stomach to untangle.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, they found Lily hanging from a water tower.

On a whim, Andy brought up using his power to contact Dean. Granted, he had never tried anything long distance, but it was worth a shot. He concentrated on a receipt Dean signed. More energy than he normally used was put into the message. They don't know if it worked but Sam felt a little better. He couldn't explain why, but he was sure Dean would be on his way.

* * *

><p>Jax and Nic sat in the back while Bobby sat next to Dean. Cold Oak was a couple hours north of Sioux Falls and the way Dean was driving, they'd be there in an hour; tops.<p>

Nic nudged Jax's knee. "You with me?"

Jax had been daydreaming, lost in her own mind. She was worried about Sam. She was worried about Dean. She met her friend's gaze and forced a smile. "Yeah."

"Liar."

"Sorry, I'm just… what if…" She risked a glance to the rear view mirror and saw a determined look settled into Dean's features.

Nicole followed Jax's gaze and grabbed her hand. "No what if's, honey. We'll find your friend."

Jax returned the squeeze. "You didn't have to come with."

"Course I did. I haven't been on a hunt or anything in ages. Those computers are nice and all but a girl needs to see some action once in a while." She shot a wink at her friend.

Jax couldn't help but smile. See some action, indeed. Right now, she desperately wanted to wrap herself around Dean but that would have to wait. Family comes first and right now, this family was on the verge of falling apart.

Dean cast a glance into the mirror and caught a set of large blue eyes staring at him. His features softened for a moment as he nodded at her. His attention quickly returned to the road he was speeding along.

Nicole didn't miss any of the exchange. She lowered her voice enough that she was sure no one else heard. "Got yourself a catch there, Jax."

Jax turned to her friend. "What?"

"Come on, you're not fooling me."

"We're just… I mean… we don't… we fool around, that's it." She worked hard to keep her face from flushing.

Nicole didn't miss it, there was a little flare of color around Jax's collar bone. "Right, and I'm the Queen of Sheba."

She chewed on her bottom lip, risking a glance at the hunter in front of her. The window was open and it filled her nose with the spicy-musky mix of Dean. "Friends with benefits, I know you know the term."

"I know the term very well, yes, but don't lie to me. You like him."

Nicole's eyebrow was arched when Jax tore her eyes away from Dean. "Of course I like him. I wouldn't sleep with him if I didn't."

"Darlin', I may be blonde, but I'm far from stupid."

Jax sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair. She chewed on her thumb cuticle while she muddled through her own thoughts. She couldn't pin-point the exact moment she fell for Dean. "Yeah, alright, I like him. But –"

Nicole held a finger to her lips. "It's our little secret."

"Besides, it's not like he feels the same way."

"Seriously? Do you not see the way he looks at you? Especially when he thinks no one else is lookin'."

"You've known him all of 5 minutes."

Nicole waved a hand through the air. "I have a knack for these things, trust me."

* * *

><p>Try and he might, Sam couldn't stay awake. He and Jake spent some time getting armed for whatever might come next. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but he did.<p>

The Yellow Eyed demon smirked. "Howdy, Sam."

"I'm dreaming."

"What do you say you and I take a little walk? You're awfully quiet, Sam. You're not mad at me, are you?"

Sam bristled as adrenaline and rage soared through him. "I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear to—"

The demon chuckled. "When you wake up, tiger, you give it your best shot."

"Where's my brother?"

"Quit worrying about Dean. I'd worry more about yourself."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why? You gonna kill me?"

"I'm trying to help you. That's why we're talking. You're the one I'm rooting for."

Confusion rolled through him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Welcome to the Miss America pageant. Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive."

"I thought we were supposed to be—"

"Soldiers in a coming war? That's true. You are. But here's the thing: I don't need soldiers. I need _soldier_. I just need the one."

"Why?"

"Well, I couldn't just come out and say that, could I, Sam? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need ... is a leader."

"To lead who?"

"Oh, I've already got my army. Or, I will soon, anyway."

He grit his teeth. "You son of a bitch."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. I mean, why do you think so many children flamed out already? Max Miller and Andy's brother, what's-his-name? They weren't strong enough. I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation."

"My generation?"

"Well, there's other generations, but let's just worry about yours. That's why I'm here, Sam. I wanna give you the inside track. You're tough. You're smart. You're well-trained, thanks to your daddy. Sam – Sammy – you're my favorite."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew something was going to happen but he didn't know the exact plan. "You ruined my life. You killed everyone I love."

"The cost of doing business, I'm afraid. I mean, sweet little Jessica – she just had to die. You were all set to marry that little blonde thing, become a tax lawyer with two kids, a beer gut, and a little McMansion in the suburbs. I needed you sharp, on the road, honing your skills. Your gifts."

"What about my mom?"

"That was bad luck."

"Bad luck?" Sam wanted nothing more than to hit the demon at his side. No, exorcise him, send him back to Hell.

"She walked in on us. Wrong place, wrong time."

"What does that mean?"

"It wasn't about her. It was about you. It's always been about you."

"What?"

The demon paused, deciding how he wanted to proceed. "Well…okay. You caught me in a charitable mood. I'll show you."

And show him, he did. Yellow Eyes gave Sam an instant replay of what happened 2 years ago, the night his mother died.

Sam tried calling out to stop his mother from leaving the room, but Mary couldn't hear her son. He watched as the demon sliced into his wrist and fed the 6 month old child his blood. "Does this mean that I have demon blood in me? Answer me!"

The scene continued to play around them, up until Mary slid up the wall.

"I don't think you wanna see the rest of this." With a snap of his fingers, the demon disappeared.

Sam jolted awake in the abandoned South Dakota house.

Jake was in front of him, his eyes wide and scared. "Sam, wake up! Ava's missing."

The pair sprinted outside. Jake went to check the barn and the hotel while Sam took the houses. They agreed to meet again in ten minutes.

After searching several houses, Sam heard Ava scream and ran inside. He found her crying, pointing at a dead body. It was Andy.

"Sam! I just found him like this!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know!"

"How'd that thing get in? Where were you?" Something wasn't right about this. Not like anything about this was right, but this set his teeth on edge.

"I just went to get some water from the well. I was only gone maybe, like, two minutes!"

"You shouldn't have gone outside. Ava, we have to stay in here—" It was then he noticed the salt on the window. "Who did that?"

"I don't know, maybe Andy—"

"Andy wouldn't do that. Ava, that line wasn't broken when I left. Ava."

"What? You don't think that I—"

"I'll tell you what I think: five months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got? Right when the demon got Lily."

"What are you trying to say?"

Anger rose high in his chest. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing!"

Sam stared at Ava for a minute. She stopped her crying, even laughed a little.

She wiped at her eyes. "Had you going though, didn't I? Yeah. I've been here a long time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You killed them? All of them?"

"I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ." She sounded so proud of herself. It made Sam want to throw up.

"Oh, my God."

"Don't think God has much to do with this, Sam."

"How could you?"

"I had no choice. It's me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it."

"Fighting what?"

"Who we are, Sam. If you'd just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it's crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain. I can't believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?"

"Control demons."

"Ah, you are quick on the draw. Yeah, I'm sorry, Sam. But, it's over." With her hands on her head, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her power.

A cloud of black smoke returned to the window. Just as it is about to enter, Jake came from behind Ava and twisted her neck, killing her instantly. The demonic smoke left the window and disappeared.

"I think we can make it out of here now."

"But the demon-"

"No, no, no. Ava was summoning it, controlling it. It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We gotta go."

Jake shook his head. "Not 'we', Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. I… I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I had a vision. That Yellow-Eyed Demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was."

This wasn't' going the way he planned. "No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him."

"S-Sam, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now, if we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I-I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good's it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard."

"You come with me, we can kill him together."

"How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"I won't."

"I don't know that."

"Okay, look." As a sign of good faith, Sam took out his knife and showed it to Jake before placing it on the ground. "Just come with me, Jake. Don't do this. Don't play into what it wants."

After a pause, Jake placed his weapon on the ground as well.

Sam blew out a sigh of relief. "Okay."

Suddenly, Jake punched him. With his super-strength, Sam flew across the field and crashed onto the ground. Jake approached, kicked down the fence before leaning over Sam.

Sam was on the ground, winded. Both men watched each other as Jake approached. As Jake made a fast approach to kick Sam, the hunter kicked out. The two exchanged blows with Sam on the ground before he was able to leverage himself up. Each landed multiple blows; one blow hit Sam's right arm and shoulder with a bone-crunching sound, knocking him down again. He got up quickly, grimacing in pain.

Jake approached and swung at Sam, but Sam was able to duck out of the way and Jake's punch went through a wooden railing, temporarily holding him. Sam kneed him several times before kicking him down. As Jake lay there, Sam picked up the iron bar that Jake was using, and knocked him out. Sam approached the unconscious Jake slowly, and lifted the bar as if to strike. He hesitated a moment, then tossed the bar to the ground.

* * *

><p>The Impala was parked near the edge of the woods. Everyone is armed with their weapon of choice.<p>

Bobby took off his hat and ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Well, it looks like the rest of the way is on foot."

Nicole chambered a round in her .45. "Lead the way. We got your back."

Dean nodded, catching Jax's gaze. "Let's go.

Jax went to say something, but the words died in her throat. Now wasn't the time.

The trees were thick and the ground was littered with fallen branches and upturned roots. If they weren't careful, someone was going to break an ankle.

Breaking through the woods, they found an abandoned town. The dirt road was muddy from the mist and it stuck to their shoes as they searched for Sam. Just when Jax felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest, Dean's voice cut through the night.

"Sam!"

Hearing his brother, Sam turned around. He clutched his injured arm and staggered toward the group of people. "Dean!" A smile of relief played with his mouth.

Jax saw the movement first. The man lying on the ground rolled over. He pushed up from the ground and grabbed something that shone in the dull moonlight. It was the knife that Sam dropped. She pushed her legs harder. "Sam, look out!"

Everyone ran harder through the mud, seeing the murderous look on the stranger's face, but it was too late. They didn't reach him in time.

Jake plunged the blade into Sam's back, turning it when the hilt hit home. He withdrew the blade and ran back into the town.

Sam fell to his knees, gasping for air as the white hot flash of pain spread through him.

Bobby and Nicole chased after Jake while Jax found it difficult to move.

Dean fell to his knees, sliding to a stop in front of Sam and grabbed at the front of his shirt, shaking him in a futile attempt to keep his baby brother conscious. "No, Sam."

When Sam fell forward onto Dean's shoulder, Jax dropped her gun and covered her mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Hey, hey. Come here, let me look at you."

He placed his hand on the wound. Lifting it, he found it covered in blood.

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You'll be good as new. Huh? I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam! Sam! Sammy!"

Sam's eyes slid shut, his body slumping as he died.

Jax shook her head. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh, God. Oh, God."

Dean wrapped his arms around his brother. "SAM!"


	14. Chapter 14: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 3

Samuel Winchester: deceased.  
>Time of death: 8:50 p.m.<br>Cause of death: spinal cord severed by a sharp object and internal bleeding.

That's what the coroner's report would had said if Sam was brought to a hospital. But he wasn't.

Jax watched helplessly as Bobby and Dean carried the body into one of the abandoned houses. The tears hadn't come, not yet. Nicole picked up the muddy gun and pocketed it, wrapping an arm around the shocked hunter; guiding her into the house.

Sam was laid to rest on a moldy mattress.

At first, no one said anything. They all just looked at Sam, watched the color fade from his skin.

Nicole tried talking to Jax but her attention was on Dean. How would get through his? He had already lost his mother and father. Now he was supposed to burn his brother's body?

After the sun rose, Bobby and Nicole went to get some food. No one had eaten in the last 24 hours.

Dean stood in the doorframe, hands buried in his pockets.

Jax paced, trying to come up with anything that might save the younger Winchester. Problem was, everything she thought of came with a price she couldn't see paying. "Dean, what are you gonna do?"

He shook his head. "Don't."

Two cars pulled up minutes later. While Bobby had driven the Impala, Nicole was behind the wheel of an older non-descript sedan. Jax arched a brow at the short blonde.

"What? I borrowed it."

Bobby placed a bucket of chicken on the table. "Brought you this back."

Jax felt her stomach growl after smelling the food, but Dean didn't move. "No, thanks. I'm fine."

Jax's voice faltered. "You should eat something."

"I said I'm fine." He took a swig from a flask.

Bobby shuffled his feet. "Dean... I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time... we bury Sam?"

"No."

Nicole could see how hard this was on Bobby. "We could maybe –"

Green eyes pinned Nicole to the spot. "What? Torch his corpse? Not yet."

"I want you to come with me." Bobby took a step toward the women. He could see the anger boiling in Dean's eyes and didn't want them caught in the crossfire.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Dean, please." It was then that Jax started to cry. Nothing much, just a few tears slipped through her eyelashes.

"Would you cut me some slack?"

The older hunter shook his head. "I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit, I could use your help."

Dean snorted in response.

"Something big is going down – end-of-the world big."

"Well, then let it end!" Dean's voice echoed in the small house.

"You don't mean that."

Dean stood and got right in Bobby's face. "You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around, and get the hell out of here."

Bobby shook his head again.

Dean shoved Bobby hard. "Go!" He seemed to realize just how far his grief and anger had taken him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go."

Bobby turned and tilted his head. "Who's coming?"

The girls exchanged a look. While Jax shook her head, Nicole nodded. She grabbed Jax and hugged her tight. "You know where I'll be."

Jax just nodded. She watched them walk out of the house before turning to Dean.

He ran a hand over his face hoping to hide the tears from Jax.

They stayed silent, save for their footfalls as they paced or the scraping of a chair as it was drug across the floor.

Jax felt a little weird being there, she hadn't known Sam all that long. It wasn't like she had grown up with them, she hadn't even known them a year, but she had bonded with Sam. Sure, she bonded with Dean, but it was on an intellectual level, her closeness with Sam. Where Dean teased his little brother, Jax watched in awe as he hacked into whatever database they needed. He and Nicole would've gotten along great.

Hours passed before Dean finally spoke. His voice heavy with grief. "You know, when we were little, and you couldn't been more than 5, you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you, 'Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know.' I just wanted you to be a kid. Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you, keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job... and I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?"

The dam that he worked so hard to build finally broke. "What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God. What am I supposed to do? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" He stormed out of the room.

Jax jumped out of her chair. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He thrust his arms angrily into the jacket his father had always worn.

"Where are you going?"

He looked over his shoulder. "To fix this." The Impala roared to life, sending a wave of gravel agains the house as Dean tore down the road.

She was left alone with the rotting corpse of Sam Winchester. Just how in the hell was he going to fix this? Whatever it was, she didn't like it. She took the chair next to the bed and just stared at him. Even grey and rotting, Sam was handsome. He was still baby-faced at 23, shaggy hair resting on his forehead. She fought the urge to push it out of his eyes. Eyes that seemed to change colors depending on the light or his mood. Eyes that suddenly snapped open.

Jax let out a shriek, stumbling out of the chair while Sam looked around. He was confused and breathing heavy.

Wide hazel eyes settled on Jax. She was standing behind the chair, looking as if she'd seen a ghost. "What... what the hell?"

Sam groaned as he turned on the bed, swinging his long legs over the side. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Where's Dean?"

With a shaking hand, she dug her cell phone and dialed Dean.

He answered mid-ring. "Tell me he's alive."

"You could say that."

"It's a yes or no question, J. Is Sammy alive?"

Jax swallowed hard as Sam stood stiffly. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Sam stood in front of a mirror, examining his back, wincing when he sees a scar from where the knife was stabbed into his spine.<p>

Jax chewed on her thumb nervously. She hadn't said much to Sam since he pulled a Lazarus but her mind was racing a hundred miles an hour.

Dean ran into the house, the door slapped against the wall behind it. "Sammy? Thank God."

"Hey."

Dean pulled Sam into a tight embrace.

"Owwww. Uh, Dean..."

Releasing his brother, Dean took a step back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just... I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down."

"Okay. Dean... what happened to me?"

Dean licked his lips nervously and didn't miss the hard star from Jax. "Well, what do you remember?"

"I - I saw you and Bobby, and I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and that's about it."

"Yeah, that— that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood, you know. It was pretty touch and go for awhile."

Jax rolled her eyes. It was driving her crazy not knowing what Dean did.

"But Dean, you can't— you can't patch up a wound that bad."

"No, Bobby could." She finally said more than one word to Sam. "Who was that kid, anyway?"

"His name's Jake. Did you get him?" He looked over his shoulder.

"No, he disappeared into the woods. Bobby and my friend Nicole chased him, but... he got away, Sam."

"We got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart."

Dean stood when Sam did, concern etched in his features. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat? I'm starving. Come on."

After driving into a nearby town and renting a motel room, they ordered an extra large pizza. Sam told them everything that happened after he woke up in the town.

"And that's when you guys showed up."

Jax wiped her mouth with a napkin. "That's awful. Poor Andy."

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive."

"He told you that?"

Sam scoffed. "Yep. He appeared in a dream"

"He tell you anything else?" Dean grabbed another slice.

Shaking his head, Sam swallowed a bite. "No. No. That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, Dean, is if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake and I both get away?"

"Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over. So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we got to stop him."

"Well, hold on. You need to get your rest. We got time."

"No, we don't."

"Sam, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first."

"Dean's right, Sam, you need some rest. Besides, Bobby and Nicole are working it."

"Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away." Sam stood determinedly.

Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop! Damn it. You almost died in there. I mean, what would I have — can't you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry. No."

"I swear, stubbornness must run in your family." Jax cleaned up the leftover pizza before they left.

* * *

><p>A persistent knock interrupted their research. Nicole pushed her reading glasses up onto her head as Bobby opened the door.<p>

"Hey, Bobby." Dean looked at him before dropping his gaze. Bobby had seen that look a hundred times. It was the same look he wore when a baseball shattered a window and he blamed his little brother; he looked guilty.

Sam stepped up behind his brother. "Hey, Bobby."

Shock washed through the older man. "Sam. It's good to ... see you up and around."

"Yeah ... thanks for patching me up." Sam slapped Bobby on the shoulder as he entered the house.

Bobby stared at Jax as if she held all the information. She shook her head and shrugged out of her jacket. "Don't mention it."

Nicole gasped when the man she saw stabbed to death enter the room.

Sam smiled warmly, welcoming the new person into their group.

All these questioning looks were getting to Dean. "Well Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so... what do you know?"

Nicole had pulled her glasses on as she rolled out a map. "Well, we found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means."

Sam could smell her perfume as she stood next to him, her hip brushing against his shoulder. "What is it?"

She chewed on the end of a pen. "Demonic omens... like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here. All around here, except for one place... Southern Wyoming."

Jax finished the last of her coffee. "Wyoming?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. That one area's totally clean – spotless. It's almost as if..."

"What?"

"The demons are surrounding it."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the map. "But you don't know why?"

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."

"Yeah, sure."

"You two, come with me. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in."

Jax and Dean answered in unison. "Yeah."

The three hunters walked through the junkyard for a minute until Bobby pinned them with an angry stare. "What did you do?"

Jax shook her head. "It wasn't anything I did."

Bobby turned his gaze to Dean. "What did you do?!" He pushed Dean just as he had been pushed a handful of hours ago. The realization of what Dean did tore at him. "You made a deal... For Sam, didn't you? How long did they give you?"

It was Jax's turn to stare at Dean. "What?!"

Dean wouldn't look at her. Hell, he could hardly look at the man in front of him. "Bobby."

"How long?!" Bobby tried to keep his voice calm, but it shook with anger, sadness, disapproval.

"One year."

Jax ran a hand over her face and up through her hair. "Damn it, Dean."

He looked at her, his eyes swimming in tears. "Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I mean, I got nothing to lose now, right?"

Bobby grabbed Dean by the collar. "I could throttle you!"

"What, and send me downstairs ahead of schedule?"

"What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit."

"That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? I-I-It's like my life could mean something."

There were tears falling freely, she didn't even bother to wipe them away. "What? And it didn't before?! Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?!"

Emotion tore at Dean's voice. "I couldn't let him die. I couldn't. He's my brother."

Bobby grabbed Dean again. "How is your brother gonna feel when he knows your going to hell? How'd _you_ feel when you knew your dad went for you?"

"You can't tell him. You take a shot at me, whatever you got to do, but please don't tell him."

Bobby began to cry, grabbing Dean's face.

Jax reached out and pressed her hand into Dean's. He squeezed it and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Bobby released Dean and stepped aside to wipe away the tears. Jax all but jumped into Dean's arms, his face buried in her neck, hands digging into the small of her back.

She stood on tip-toe and cried into his shoulder. Her hands dug into his shoulders. If she could, she'd never let him go.

Nicole gave a shout from the house. They had found something.


	15. Chapter 15: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 4

_"__The demons are surrounding it."_

_Dean narrowed his eyes at the map. "But you don't know why?"_

_"__No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."_

_"__Yeah, sure."_

Almost immediately, Sam dropped his gaze to the map. He fiddled with a pen while bouncing his leg up and down, very much like a child that had too much energy trapped in his body. He made a few notes on a scrap piece of paper, but nothing that really made sense.

Nicole peered through her glasses and drug her hand along a dotted line, humming in curiosity.

"What is it?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure, but there's something here, I can feel it." She tapped her finger against the map.

He leaned over, brows furrowed in concentration. "Wait a minute, let me take a look."

His head was next to Nicole's shoulder and she had the sudden urge to run her hand through it, see if it felt as soft as it looked. There was no denying she was attracted to Sam Winchester, but she watched his spine get severed. Roughly 12 hours ago, his limp body was lying on a mattress. He wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating. He was, for all intents and purposes, dead. And yet, here he was, doing all the things that dead mean didn't... couldn't do.

A light bulb went off and Nicole smacked herself in the forehead. "I can't believe it! It's been staring me in the face this whole friggin' time."

Sam watched her storm to a bookshelf. He smirked when she had to jump up to grab an old book. _Such a little spitfire._

She flipped the pages, throwing clouds of dust into the air. "I don't believe it."

"What? You got something?" Hazel eyes shone with curiosity.

Smiling wide, she wiggled her eyebrows. "A lot more than that." She gave a shout out the front door, waiting for the others to join them before sharing her news.

Jax brought up the rear, her hand held tightly by Dean. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, she had been crying. Nicole made a mental note to ask about that.

Bobby pulled off his hat. "What you got, kid?"

Nicole set the book on the table and took the pen from Sam's mouth, drawing x's on the map. "You see these? Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church. All mid-19th century, and all of them built by Samuel Colt."

Dean arched an eyebrow. "Samuel Colt. The demon-killing, gun-making Samuel Colt?"

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this." She drew on the map again, connecting the lines.

Jax swallowed hard. "Tell me that's not what I think it is."

Sam chuckled. "It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap."

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross." Dean's voice held just a hint of awe.

Jax shook her head, her free hand resting on the table. "I've never heard of anything that massive."

Nicole nodded in agreement. "No one has."

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?"

Sam looked at his brother. "Definitely."

"How do you know?"

Nicole pushed her glasses into her hair. "All those omens we found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in."

"Yeah, well... they're trying." Bobby ran a hand over his face.

Jax shrugged. "Why? What's inside?"

It was Nicole's turn to shrug. "That's what I've been looking for. I haven't found anything except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."

Sam tapped the cemetery with his finger. "Well what's so important about a cemetery or what's Colt trying to protect?"

Dean's eyes shone with an idea. "Well, unless ..."

All eyes turned to the hunter. Bobby tucked his hands in his pockets. "Unless what"

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?"

Jax shuddered involuntarily. "Now that's a comforting thought."

"Yeah, you think"

Sam peered up at Nicole and Bobby, as they stood side by side. "You guys think they could do it? Could they get inside?"

Nicole felt herself fall into the hazel-green pools. "This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across."

"No. But I know who could."

While the guys laid out a plan, Nicole caught Jax's eye and gave a nod of her head. They met in the kitchen where they could have some privacy.

Nicole crossed her arms. "Alright, spill."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Jackie Rae Donovan… I've seen my fair share of dead bodies to know that that man was dead. Now, he's not. Somethin' ain't right, and you're gonna tell me what it is."

Jax felt her eyes swim in tears. She looked over Nicole's shoulder at Dean. He was hunched over the table, his finger following one of the lines in the devil's trap. "I can't."

"Bullshit, Jax. We've never kept anything from each other. Not since the day we met. Please, J… talk to me." Nicole grabbed her hand and squeezed.

It took Jax a minute to find her voice. "Dean made a deal for Sam. That's why he's alive."

Nicole blew out a rough breath. This was about as bad as it could get. "Ok… so he made a deal. He get the standard 10 years?"

Jax shook her head, spilling the hot tears. "Not even close."

Nicole arched a brow. "Five?"

"One, he got one year." Her voice completely broke as the weight of the situation crashed upon her.

"Oh, honey." Nicole pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"I can't lose him, Nic."

"You won't. We'll figure it out, ok? Hey, ok?" Nicole forced Jax to look at her, reaching out to dry her face. Never in all her years of hunting and research had Nicole heard of a way to get out of a crossroad's deal. It hadn't been done. It couldn't be done. But, she would look again, harder, for her best friend.

Jax didn't tell Nicole about the stipulation the demon put on the deal. If Dean were to try and find a way out of the deal, Sammy would be dead, again; and there'd be no way to get him back. One brother or the other, why did it have to be like this?

Dean cleared his throat, his hands buried in his jacket. "We're about to head out. You, uh… you wanna come with?"

Nicole nodded before leaving the room, giving her friend one last reassuring look.

Jax wiped at her wet face, furious at herself for crying. She wasn't the one with a one-way ticket to Hell. She was just in love with the man that was.

He pressed a kiss against her forehead, sighing into her hair when she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You don't have to come with."

She shook her head. "No, I want to." She pulled in a deep breath and catalogued the different smells. Leather, gun powder, dirt, metal, blood, peppermint, sweat and cologne. She would never forget how he smelled, even after he was gone.

"We should get going, then. It'll be dark by the time we get there." He ran a thumb under her bottom lip after forcing her to look up at him. He kissed her firmly, sighing contentedly when she melted against him.

* * *

><p>The group hid the cars and walked cautiously into the cemetery. Dean surveyed the layout before pointing to an open area. "He'll come in that way. Bobby, Sam and I will talk to Jake, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He turned to the girls. "You two, stay hidden, ok? If things take a turn, you get the hell outta here."<p>

Jax shook her head. "No."

"Baby, please."

"We're not leaving." As if to prove her point, she took the safety off her gun.

Dean sighed heavily. "Fine. Nicole, you go with Sam. Jax, you're with Bobby."

Armed, they all took their spots and waited for Jake to appear. They didn't have to wait very long.

A cemetery gate creaked open and Jake entered, walking towards a crypt.

Sam and Nicole emerged from the shadows. "Howdy, Jake." Bobby and Jax were the next to appear.

Confusion rolled through Jake. "Wait... you were dead. I killed you."

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job."

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. You can't be alive. You can't be."

Sam looked at his brother, but Dean didn't meet his questioning gaze.

Bobby took a step closer. "Okay, just take it real easy there, son."

"And if I don't?"

The memory of being stabbed made Sam angry. "Wait and see."

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do, kill me?"

Sam pulled the hammer on his gun back. "It's a thought."

"You had your chance. You couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice."

Jake began to laugh.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean tightened the grip on his favorite gun.

"Hey sweet thing, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head."

Jax shook as her arm raised on its own, the barrel of the gun pressed firmly against her temple. Every muscle screamed in protest as they moved against their owner's wishes.

"See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

Dean's voice echoed through the cemetery. "Let her go."

Her voice shook. "Shoot him."

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off. Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart."

The four hunters dropped their weapons.

"Okay. Thank you." Jake turned around, pulling the Colt out of his pocket. While he inserted it into the crypt, Dean and Bobby grabbed Jax before she could shoot herself just as Sam and Nicole shoot Jake four times in the back. Jake fell to the ground, and Sam walked to stand over him.

Jake gasped, his lungs beginning to fail him. "Please... don't. Please."

Sam shot Jake three more times in the chest, blood splattering onto his face. Nicole winced at the cold look on Sam's face. Jax and Bobby walked past Sam, with Bobby staring at him hard. Dean walked over to look at Jake, then at his brother, who wiped the blood from his face.

The group looked over to the crypt as two separate engravings on the crypt spun in different directions, then stopped with a loud clang.

Bobby swallowed at the lump in his throat. "Oh, no."

Jax felt that same lump. "Bobby, what is it?"

"It's hell."

Nicole pulled the Colt from the Crypt, and tossed it to Dean. "Take cover now!"

All five hunters ran behind tombstones as the doors to the crypt burst open. A large black mass erupted from the other side and shot outward. Demons breached the devil's trap, the iron groaning loudly as it broke under the force. Black demon smoke continued to pour from the crypt, with individual trails of smoke haring off in different directions.

Dean yelled over the sound of rushing wind. "What the hell just happened?!"

Nicole poked her head around Sam. "That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell."

Jax gave a wave of her hand. "Come on! We gotta shut that gate!"

Dean checked the Colt for bullets. "If the demon gave this to Jake... then maybe –"

Thunder crashed and the Yellow Eyed Demon appeared behind Dean. He flung the Colt out of Dean's hand and into his own. Dean looks astonished.

"Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns." He threw Dean into the air, where Dean hit his head on a tombstone and lay there, stunned.

Bobby, Sam, Nicole and Jax struggle to close the crypt door. Sam looked over and saw his brother down. Yellow Eyes smiled when Sam's gaze fell to him.

"Dean!" He lets go of the gate door and ran toward his brother only to get thrown against a tree by an unseen force.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you— knew you had it in you."

Dean was struggling to sit up when the demon threw him against a post. "Sit a spell. So, Dean... I gotta thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people, unless a deal is made. I know, red tape… it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation. Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me, have you ever heard the expression, 'If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?'"

Dean grunted with the effort of fighting against the force of Yellow Eye's power. "You call that deal good?"

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean," Yellow Eyes approached Dean to speak to him face-to-face, "you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it? How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100%, pure, Sam? You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway... thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

As the demon cocked the Colt and aimed it at Dean, John Winchester grabbed the demon from behind. The body the demon possessed fell to the ground, the gun still in his hand, while John and the cloud of smoke that was the demon wrestle. The demon pushed him to the ground and entered the body once more. When he stood up, Dean is pointing the Colt at him, and shot him in the heart. A look of surprise washed over his face as the wound sparked. The demon then fell to the ground, dead.

Bobby, Nicole and Jax finally close the gate doors and turn to see John.

Dean stood up and faced his dad.

John walked forward, and smiled at Dean, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. Both are teary-eyed as Sam approached. Dean and John both looked at Sam, father and younger son nod at each other. With another look at Dean, John stepped back and disappeared into a white light.

The hunters stood over the demon's smoking body, astonished.

"Well, check that off the to-do list." Dean chuckled ruefully.

"You did it."

"I didn't do it alone."

"Do you think Dad really... do you think he really climbed outta hell?" Sam cast a glance back at the crypt.

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it... it would be him."

Jax came to stand by Dean. "Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know."

"I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean... our whole lives, everything... has been prepping for this, and now I... I kind of don't know what to say."

Dean leaned over the body. "I do. That was for our mom... you son of a bitch."

* * *

><p>Dean, Jax and Sam walked to the cars.<p>

"You know, when Jake saw me... it was like he saw a ghost. I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me."

"Glad he was wrong."

"I don't think he was, Dean. What happened? After I was stabbed?"

"I already told you, man."

"Not everything."

Jax cleared her throat. "Sam, you just killed _the_ demon."

"Can we celebrate for a minute?" Dean nodded in agreement.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Did I die?"

Dean shook his head. "Oh, come on."

"Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?"

"Oh, come on! No!"

Sam stared hard at his brother and Jax. "Tell me the truth. Dean, tell me the truth."

Dean ran a hand over the back of his neck. "Sam..."

Sam's voice broke. "How long do you get?"

Jax slid her hand into Dean's, letting him know she was there for him. "One year. I got one year."

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?" Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't get mad at him, Sam. He was just looking out for you."

"That's my job."

"And what do you think my job is?"

"What?"

"Dean, you've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change."

"Yeah." Dean and Jax knew better, there was no getting out of this deal.

Nicole and Bobby approached the trio. "Well, Yellow Eyes might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate."

Dean groaned. "How many you think?"

"Hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army." Nicole shuddered involuntarily at the thought of all those demons running amok.

Bobby holstered his weapon. "Hope to hell you boys are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun."

Dean smirked as he opened the trunk, revealing the hunting paraphernalia he's acquired over the years. "Well, then, we got work to do." The Colt was tossed inside and the trunk closed.

* * *

><p>Jax sat next to Dean on the way back to Sioux Falls. Nicole and Sam volunteered to ride with Bobby, giving the couple some time to themselves. Passing headlights cast a shadow on Dean's face that bordered on creepy.<p>

Feeling her eyes on him, Dean turned and smiled gently. "You with me, darlin'?"

She was with him, she was just scared to tell him how much she was with him. She nodded, forcing a smile. It wasn't until his attention was back on the road that she spoke. "Dean?"

He hummed in response.

"I uh… can I tell you something without you freaking out?"

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Of course."

"You asked if I was with you."

"Yeah." He glanced at her quickly.

She twisted the hem of her shirt between her fingers. "I am… completely crazy for you." A deep blush bloomed in her face, spreading down her neck.

He was quiet as he maneuvered the Impala to the curb and shifted into park. He turned in his seat and stared at her until she lifted her eyes. "Why would you think that I would freak out?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, you're Dean Winchester. You can have anyone you want, anytime you want. I'm just… nothing."

He shook his head as he slid across the seat. Resting his hand under her chin, he forced her to look at him. "Baby, you're not nothing, ok? You… you're everything. I would be a fool to say that I wasn't crazy for you, too. Ok? Come here."

Jax all but leapt into Dean's arms, burying her face in his neck and breathing him in. Now that she had him, _really_ had him, she knew that losing him would break her. Her voice shattered as she spoke into the crook of his neck. "I can't lose you, Dean."

He sighed heavily into her hair, finally forcing himself to pull back. Looking deep into her dark blue eyes, he felt a tug in his stomach. "I can't lose you, either, J. But… "

His words were cut off by her lips. She kissed him hungrily, stroking her tongue against his. He buried his hands in her hair, holding her against him. She grabbed at his shoulders, neck and back. When they broke apart, they both panted, their foreheads pressed together. "We have one year, Dean."

He watched as a tear broke through her lashes. "We could do a lot of damage in one year." He tried to keep his tone light, playful.

It must have worked because Jax smirked. "You damn right we could."

Jax curled into Dean's side once the car was back on the asphalt. The rocking of the car and Dean's fingers running along her upper arm lulled her into a sleep she wasn't expecting.


	16. Chapter 16

_Purely filler, smut chapter LOL!_

* * *

><p>It was almost sunrise by the time everyone piled out of the cars. Yawns were elicited as muscles stretched, complaining of being cramped in a car for an extended period of time.<p>

Bobby yawned the loudest. "You're more than welcome to stay here, get a few hours of shut eye."

Everyone mumbled a thank you before trudging into the house. Even though everyone was beat, Bobby was the only one that retreated to his room, a wave was given as Jax told him she loved him.

Dean had a headache from smacking his head into a gravestone. There was a tear in his forehead surrounded by a purple and black bruise. Jax noticed him poking at the wound, wincing as he poured a glass of whiskey. Grabbing the first aid kit, she motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen.

"It's not that bad." He protested as he dropped to the chair.

"Zip it, Winchester." She set about cleaning his wound with delicate touches, giving sympathetic sounds when he hissed. Wiping away the last bit of dried blood, she smiled gently. "There, that wasn't that bad."

He answered her smile with his own and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on her palm. "Thank you."

"What for?"

He shrugged. "For staying."

Her heart grew heavy. "Honey, hell hounds couldn't keep me away." Closing the small gap between them, she kissed him gently, her hands on his face.

Standing, he grabbed her hand. "Come on."

She tried to clean up the mess but he shook his head. "It can wait."

Nicole and Sam were having their own conversation on the couch when Jax and Dean walked through, ascending the stairs quietly.

The room was dark, even with the rising sun. The only window faced west, away from all the brilliant shades of pink, purple, and yellow; that's why Dean always slept in this room. Without saying anything, the pair stripped out of their clothing and climbed into bed.

Jax pressed herself against Dean, chest to chest, and sighed heavily at the weight of his arms against her back; their legs intertwined. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other; Dean dropping kisses into her hair occasionally.

In response to his kisses, Jax lay a trail along his collar bone before ascending the column of his neck. The moan in his throat vibrated against her lips. She drug her tongue along the bottom of his chin, his short beard poking into the soft flesh.

He dug his fingers into her lower back. "J…," his voice was thick.

Pressing a finger to his lips, she looked deep into his darkened gaze. "I want you, Dean." That was all she needed to say.

Their lips met in a hungry kiss, tongues exploring every inch of each other. Dean rolled Jax to her back, covering her body with his, protectively, possessively. Propped up on his elbows, he was able to bury a hand in her hair while the other roamed over the dips and curves beneath him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the length of him grow hard against her center. Every inch of her ached to be touched, every nerve on fire; wanting, needing, craving only him.

He ground himself against her damp heat, trying to get his hips at the right angle. Jax pulled back just enough so that on the next thrust of his hips, Dean entered her roughly.

They worked to keep quiet, but it proved difficult. Every time their hips met, a grunt was spilled or a moan of the other's name fell off their lips. Their bodies rocked together, finding the perfect rhythm. Jax urged him on with her hands, her voice, her legs.

The pressure built until neither one could hold off any longer. She quaked around him, beckoning for him to join her. His rhythm faltered slightly as he twitched, but he kept moving, milking their release all he could. Finally, their bodies slowed, frayed nerves still dancing in excitement.

They kissed languidly until their hearts returned to normal and their bodies came down from their high.

Dean rolled to his side, pulling Jax with him. She draped her leg over his hip, keeping their bodies connected. He stroked her hair with his fingers, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She ran a hand along the contour of his back. "Dean?" It was more a whisper than anything.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if… I mean, you can say no if you want to, but… could I go with when you leave?" She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. They had all but said 'I love you', would he really tell her no?

He pulled back to look down at her. "It's gonna be dangerous."

"I know that."

"Like, really dangerous. I don't know what's going to happen now that those demons escaped. If they found out about you-"

"Dean, please."

He blew out a whiskey soaked breath. "Ok."

Her eyes filled with tears as she kissed him. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

* * *

><p>Nicole grabbed a couple beers from the fridge and handed one to Sam after popping the top. "So, what's next, Sam?" She dropped to the couch, sitting Indian style, facing the brother that made her heart skip a beat.<p>

He tucked one long leg under himself and drank greedily from the bottle. "I'm gonna find a way to save my brother."

She watched as his adam's apple worked at the amber liquid and found it difficult to breathe. "Sounds like a pretty daunting task."

"Yeah, it does. But he's my brother. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Being brothers is what got you into this, isn't it? Dean traded his soul for your life."

Sam played with the label. "Only because he's stupid. What good did it do?"

"Sam."

Hazel eyes bored into Nicole's. "What?"

"Your brother loves you, it's obvious."

"And our dad loved him. Look where that got us."

Nicole sighed before leaning over and placing a small hand over the much larger one. "And now you've got us, friends that will help you."

Her hand was so small compared to his. He stroked his thumb over her knuckles and watched her pupils dilate. "You hardly know us."

She fought the urge to move closer and kiss him. "So?"

She had a point. In this life, hunting, you don't need to know someone for an extended period of time in order to help. You just did. "You're right."

"Of course I am." She shot him a wink and gave his hand a squeeze.

Before she could release his hand and fall back to her spot, Sam leaned in, capturing her bottom lip between his.

Nicole blinked rapidly in surprise, staring into eyes that had flecks of gold appear. The hand she held lifted to her neck and squeezed gently. She slid her hand along the length of his arm and up to his face.

When she closed her eyes, Sam did, also. The wet warmth of her tongue against his bottom lip sent a shiver down his spine. He took the bottles and set them on the table next to the couch before pulling her into his lap. She straddled him as their kiss deepened, her hands dove into his hair and grabbed at it. He pulled the clip from her hair, sending it tumbling past her shoulders. His hands roamed over the curves of her arched back and hips, through her soft hair, moaning into the kiss.

He groaned when her mouth was gone, but quickly found the column of her neck. He nipped against a pulse point and smirked when she moaned his name.

Heat rushed through Nicole as she straddled the hunter, his desire pressed firmly against her inner thigh. When his mouth went to her neck, she thought she would come undone right there on the couch. She had already moaned his name when his teeth scraped against her skin, but a louder one burst out when one large hand cupped her butt, his fingertips brushing against her most sensitive spot.

His mouth was quickly on hers again. When they parted, his eyes had darkened. "Shhhh."

She was breathless, from the kiss, from his hands, from the look in his eyes. "Sorry, I get kinda loud."

He blew out a haggard breath of her name before swallowing hard. "I uh… I don't normally do this sort of thing."

Nicole cupped Sam's face and brushed her thumb over his bottom lip. "Honestly, I don't either."

"So you won't get offended or anything if this is as far as it goes tonight?"

Nicole chuckled low in her throat before kissing him softly. "This is farthest than I've been in a while."

"Me, too."

She slid a hand through his hair to tame it. "So…"

He gave her butt a squeeze. "So…"

She tried unsuccessfully to hide a shiver. "Should we say goodnight and retreat to our separate rooms?"

The tightness of his jeans was getting to be too much. He shifted under her. "We could."

"Or…"

"Or, we could go to my room, get into a more comfortable position…"

Nicole bit her bottom lip. "I do like the sound of that."

His eyes flashed. "Lead the way, I'm right behind you."


	17. Chapter 17

The demon spat in Dean's face. Blood mixed with saliva dripped off the hunter's chin. He was defiant to the end. "Go to Hell."

Dean smirked as the tip of a holy water dipped blade dug deep into the demon's stomach. "I'm working on it. But, you first. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

The demon thrashed against the ropes, screaming in agony until finally, his head shot back and a plume of black smoke erupted from his mouth. The body it possessed went limp, blood dripping from multiple cuts inflicted by the angry hunter.

He shook his head in disgust before cleaning up the place. He wasn't as precise as he should have been but the fire would take care of anything he missed. There was something more pressing on his mind, Jax. She had been hurt when they were ambushed.

* * *

><p>Jax let out a shout of discomfort as Dean walked in the motel room. Sam had one hand pressed against her shoulder while the other held her arm out. Nicole was practically sitting on her friend, keeping her still until Sam could put her shoulder back. The demon had tried ripping her arm off in an attempt to goad Dean. It worked. How could it not?<p>

Dean ran over and slid to a stop on his knees. "Keep your eyes on me."

Jax bit her already bloody bottom lip.

"Alright, on the count of 3." Sam shared a sympathetic look with his brother.

Nicole pressed Jax harder into the chair while Dean grabbed her other hand.

"One..." a loud pop filled the room, followed by a scream of pain.

A glass of water and several pain pills were held out after her lap had been vacated. Jax took them with a small, grateful smile. She groaned as she swallowed.

Dean winced, running a hand along her battered face. "I'm sorry." His thumb paused on the split in her lip. The blood had dried but she still winced at even the slightest bit of pressure.

She sank into his touch, grimacing. "None of this is your fault." She truly believed it wasn't, but not Dean.

He knew better. Of course this was his fault. She wouldn't be hurt like this if they weren't searching for the demon holding his contract. He shook his head, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he stood. "Where are we?"

Nicole pushed her glasses up through her hair. "After what just happened, I don't know, Dean. It's taken us _months_ to get this far and now..." the petite blonde shrugged with a huff.

Dean ran a hand over his face. His three least favorite words, I don't know.

His brother rested a hand on Nicole's small shoulder. "We'll start again."

Jax limped over, sliding a hand into Dean's. "And find the demon that holds your contract."

He sank into a chair and ran a hand over the open books. "I don't think we will."

"Why do you say that?"

"The demon... demons that we've hunted all say the same thing, act the same way."

Nicole sighed heavily. "They're willing to die at the hands of a Winchester than betray their leader."

Sam fell to his chair with a tired sigh. "Why can't this ever be easy?"

The room fell silent. This was suddenly so much bigger than anyone expected it to be. Four months had passed and they were no closer to ending this than when Dean kissed the crossroad's demon. If anything, it felt like they were taking several steps backwards.

Nicole cleared her throat, cutting through the tension. "Let's go out, grab some dinner, and maybe put all of this behind us for a few hours."

Jax spoke before the men could protest. "I look like I've gone a round with Mike Tyson, and you want to go out?"

Nicole smiled sweetly. "A split lip and a few bruises? Honey, you doubt me?" She saw Dean move to stand up, ready to give a hundred reasons why they should stay here, why it wasn't safe out there. "No, Dean. Dinner and a couple drinks. The research can wait."

* * *

><p>It took a little longer, but most of Jax's bruises were hidden. The only sign she had been through something was the plumper than normal lip and the fact she limped. The quartet occupied a booth in the far corner of the bar and grill, girls on the inside, the rest of the bar visible to the hunters. Old habits die hard.<p>

Dean held up four fingers to the waitress. "Beers, please."

Jax and Nicole stifled a giggle at the wide-eyed waitress. Jax nudged Dean's shoulder. "Is it _always_ like that?"

"What?"

Nicole cleared her throat as she shook her head gently. She wiped a hand in front of her face before mimicking the waitress' expression to a T.

Sam chuckled at the impression. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Dean set his hands on the table, fingers intertwined.

Everyone except Dean laughed until the waitress set the drinks on the table. A scarlet blush rushed down her neck before she turned away.

Dean took a large drink. "You guys are mean."

The girls continued laughing, they couldn't help it.

It didn't take long before dinner was ordered, along with more drinks. Nicole was right, a night out was needed. Even if it was only for a few hours, it felt good not thinking about and researching Dean's deal.

The waitress showed up unexpectedly, a tray of beers balanced expertly on her hand. "Next round's been paid for."

All eyes flew to the waitress, but Dean spoke first. "By who?"

After the drinks were slid from the tray, she threw a thumb over her shoulder. "Blonde woman, end of the bar."

Both Winchesters stood quickly, but the end of the bar was vacant. They pushed past the waitress briskly. Dean headed to the bar while Sam jogged out the door. They met back at the booth, shaking their heads.

Jax was standing, a hand babying her injured arm. "Any ideas who'd be buying us a drink?"

Sam wrapped his arm around Nicole. "Not a clue but I don't think she's human."

Dean looked up at his brother. "Why?"

"Smelled sulfur as soon as I stepped outside."

"Damn." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jax sighed softly. "Well, at least we got a few hours."

"Let's get back to the motel and hit the books again."

* * *

><p>Sam groaned, rubbing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.<p>

Nicole looked over the rims of her reading glasses. "You ok?"

"No, I'm not ok! We're... we're no closer to finding this demon. We've read through every book we can think of, and for what? Nothing!" Showing his frustration, he slammed the particularly thick book closed.

Nicole pulled off her glasses. "Sam..."

"What?!" His hazel eyes flashed with anger.

She worked hard to keep her breathing steady. He really had no idea how hot he was when he was angry. Standing from the chair, she came to stand in front of him, her hand held out for him to grab.

Sam's demeanor softened. "What?"

Nicole gave a wiggle of her fingers, blue nail polish catching in the dim motel lighting. "We've researched enough for one night."

His mouth went dry. "But -"

A blue tipped finger pressed against his lips. "It will all be here in the morning. Now, stand up and take off your clothes."

If he thought his mouth was dry before, he was mistaken. It felt as if someone took a pack of cotton balls and rubbed every inch of it with them. They'd been sleeping together for a few months, but her forwardness always seemed to take him by surprise.

Sam stood and slid out of his brown and white plaid shirt.

Nicole watched as the muscles trapped beneath Sam's t-shirt twitched at the movement. She drug her nails down his chest and stomach until she gripped the hem of his shirt. His skin was warm as she pushed the shirt up as high as she could. His large hands took the material from her, finishing the task.

His chest heaved as she ran her hands over him. Completing their journey, they fell to his belt buckle.

Nicole looked up through her lashes as she slid the leather from the metal buckle before slowly opening the button fly on Sam's jeans.

Sam couldn't take it any longer. Here he was, almost naked and aching with need while she was fully clothed and looking at him all innocent. He waited until his jeans dropped to the floor before he pounced. Her yelp was muffled by his mouth, dying the second his tongue swept along hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist, yanking her off the floor. Stepping carefully from his jeans, Sam crossed the room and pressed Nicole against the wall.

Using his hips for leverage, Sam snuck his hands between their chests and quickly discarded the Creed concert tee. Their mouths were apart for only a heartbeat but it felt like all the air was sucked from the room the moment her breasts were bare to him, she had foregone a bra tonight. He hissed before attacking her mouth again. The kiss was all tongues and teeth, stroking and biting while hands pushed thin pieces of cotton out of the way. He briefly thought about thanking her for wearing a short skirt but then her cool hand wrapped around him, sweeping her thumb over his damp tip.

A growl built low in his stomach as she placed him at her center. The growl built as she tightened her legs, pulling him deeper. He watched as their bodies connected, her wet heat enveloping him, stretching around him until he was buried to the hilt.

Nicole's head fell back against the wall, her breathing quickened as her body accepted all of Sam. Her eyes opened lazily and met his, pupils blown wide, surrounded by a thin ring of hazel. Pushing her chest against Sam, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

With her back completely away from the wall, Sam held her by the hips. When she drug her tongue along the dimple in his chin and then nipped at his bottom lip, he couldn't contain himself any longer. Large hands pushed her hips away before pulling them back roughly. A slap of wet skin filled the room. They kissed hungrily as their bodies sought out a release, driving each other higher and higher until neither of them could breathe properly. Hands grabbed, digging into soft flesh, leaving red marks in their wake.

Nicole's hips were suddenly pinned to the wall. Sam used the leverage to push himself harder, faster; both of their orgasms were close enough to taste. A shout of his name fell from her lips as she shook around him. The sound that clawed its way out of his throat surprised even himself. His rhythm stuttered as he let go. Over-excited nerves twitched, reveling in the extra stimulation.

They were breathless, panting as Sam leaned into Nicole.

"You need to wear this skirt more often." His voice was thick, coated in lust.

Nicole suppressed a giggle, gasping when an aftershock rolled through her. "Good thing I have more." She drug her thumb over his lips and into the dimple in his chin.

"I'm beginning to think you have a thing for my chin."

"If only you knew."

Grabbing her hips, he pushed away from the wall and walked on slightly shaky legs to the bed. He sat down slowly, groaning at the sensation of muscles moving in a way he's never felt. Nicole sat on her knees as Sam sank to the bed. He had already started to soften, but with the friction from walking and Nicole moving to her knees, his body changed courses quickly.

Nicole moaned against Sam's lips and grabbed at the back of his neck.

He flicked his tongue out, sweeping over her bottom lip. "God, Nic. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

She ground her hips in a circle, a wicked smile tugging at her mouth. "I'm beginning to get an idea."

* * *

><p>Jax all but collapsed on the bed, grunting when her shoulder jostled. "Bad idea."<p>

Dean dug out the orange bottle of pain pills and handed her two. "Maybe we should head back to Sioux Falls."

She swallowed the pills after sitting up, the glass of water from before sat on the edge of the end table. "No."

"You're hurt, babe."

"Yeah, and when has an injury stopped you? I'll heal, Dean. I'm not going home."

When her eyes began to fill with tears, Dean shook his head and sat next to her. "Ok, ok. Forget I mentioned it. I just worry about you." He dropped a kiss into her hair, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Jax breathed him in. "Feeling's mutual." They sat for a while, each thinking about their situation and the fact that Dean was going to Hell; whether he was ready or not.

Four months had flown by in the blink of an eye and Jax was afraid that the next eight would pass just as fast. She feared the life she would have without him, of all the things she would see and do while he was roasting on a spit. She managed to keep her nightmares a secret. For the light sleeper Dean was, she had yet to wake him up with her thrashing and cries.

Dean's phone buzzed against her face. "Hey Bobby."

Jax could hear the gruff voice even without being on speakerphone. "Hey, kid. Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, same old, same old."

"You guys buried in those books again? I know you want to break free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book."

Dean sighed. "Then where, Bobby?"

"Kid, I wish I knew. Where's your brother?"

"In his own room." His tone left little to the imagination. The pair could hear exactly where Sam was.

"Well, you guys better pack it up. I think I finally found something."

Jax sat up stiffly. Dean met her gaze and tried not to look too hopeful. "Alright, we'll leave here in about an hour."

He disconnected the call as he stood. Jax stood with him. "You really think he found something?"

"I don't think he'd call if he didn't. Are you ok to pack up while I break up the acrobatics?"

Jax chuckled softly before lifting up to her toes and brushing a kiss against Dean's cheek. "I'll be fine, but you might want to cover your eyes."

Dean leaned into her touch. "Thanks for the warning."

* * *

><p>Dean sat behind the wheel, his expression unchanged from when he walked in and found Nicole straddling his baby brother. "Let me see your knife."<p>

Sam tried not to laugh. "What for?"

"So I can gouge my eyes out."

"It was a beautiful, natural act, Dean."

Dean risked a glance to the backseat where Nicole was huddled in the back corner, embarrassed. "It's a part of you I never wanted to see. That being said, you deserve to have a little fun." He clapped his brother on the thigh.

Sam smiled shyly. "So, what's Bobby got?"

Jax joined the conversation after pocketing her cell phone. "Not much. A crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, NE. Ahhh, could be demonic omens-"

"Or it could just be a bad crop and a bug problem." Dean didn't sound happy about the lack of a lead.

"Yeah, but it's our only lead."

"Any freaky deaths?"

Jax shook her head, meeting Dean's fierce gaze in the rear view mirror. "Nothing Bobby could find. Not yet, anyway."

"It's weird. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weird storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?"

Nicole piped up from the shadow. "Seventeen."

"Seventeen. You'd think it would be 'Apocalypse Now,' but it's been four months and bubkis." The brothers exchange a confused look. "What are the demons waiting for?

Sam shrugged. He hated not knowing. "Beats me."

"It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already."

"I don't know, man. Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

><p><em>I realize that the timeline in the show versus my story is a bit off. Where I have it being four months, it was only five days *shrug*. Oh well... a slight change, I hope you don't mind too much. Don't forget to leave a review! :) <em>


	18. Chapter 18: The Magnificent Seven Part 1

The Impala eased to a stop at a house outside Lincoln, Nebraska the next morning. While everyone else stretched their limbs and yawned, Dean emerged eating a cheeseburger. The air around them was thick with the sound of cicadas.

Nicole shrugged into her lightweight jacket. "Hear those cicadas?"

Jax bit back a yelp when she rotated her shoulder. "That can't be a good sign."

"No. No, it can't."

Bobby greeted them with a wave, his attention focused on Dean. "So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?"

"Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol."

Jax cringed at Dean's almost blatant disregard for the situation. He seemed to sense the tension, and took an extra-large bite, avoiding eye contact.

Sam rolled his eyes. "So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?"

"Well, let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero."

After swallowing the last bite, Dean pounded on the front door. "Candygram!" The only answer was the cicadas chirping. Dean picked the lock before opening the door. Everyone covered their noses in disgust.

Sam was suddenly thankful he didn't eat anything. "That's awful."

"That so can't be a good sign."

Dean entered first, Sam behind him, Bobby and the girls took up the rear; all with their guns drawn. They crept through the house. Stopping in the second room, they heard what sounded like panicked screams.

Jax could hardly breathe with the stench of death hanging thick in the air. Her voice was strained. "You hear that?"

The brothers kicked open the next door, the sounds came from a television set. A family of three was seated on the couch, several days dead. Everyone recoiled at the increased stench.

"Oh, my god." Nicole staggered out of the room.

Bobby entered through the other side of the room and recoiled in horror at the sight, and smell.

Sam glanced over his shoulder to make sure Nicole was ok before turning his attention to the older hunter. "Bobby, what the hell happened here?"

"I don't know."

"Check for sulfur." Dean worked at keeping the food in his stomach.

Bobby nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

The three men investigated the room while the girls lingered in the kitchen. Dean heard a noise out front and whistled quietly before signaling to the others that he's going to go check it out. Bobby and Sam circled around the other direction.

Out front, Dean exited cautiously, his gun drawn, and looked around. As he came around the house he got knocked to the ground by a man with a shotgun, Isaac; his wife Tamara came to stand behind him.

Bobby came out from the other side of the house. "Isaac? Tamara?"

Tamara eyed Bobby. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same."

Isaac gave Bobby a nod. "Heya, Bobby."

Dean raised an arm pitifully from the ground and waved for attention. "Hello. Bleeding here."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Dean was on the phone, flirting with the coroner to get information on the family. Jax bristled at his playful tone even though she knew it needed to be done. "Get this – that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up.<p>

Jax shook her head. "But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away."

"Right. What is this, a demon attack?" Sam was leaning against the counter, Nicole at his side.

She rubbed at her forehead. "If it is, it's not like anything I've ever seen."

"Well, what now? What should we do?" Dean eyed Isaac and Tamara.

Isaac shook his head. "Uh, 'we're' not gonna do anything."

Sam pushed away from the counter. "What do you mean?"

"You guys seem nice enough, but, this ain't "Scooby-Doo," and we don't play well with others."

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together."

"No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place."

Dean's eyes went wide. "No offense?"

Tamara looked at her husband. "Isaac. Like you've never made a mistake."

"Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though."

Dean chuckled, he was irritated. "All right. That's enough."

Jax laid a hand on Dean's forearm and shook her head. "This isn't helping. Dean-"

Isaac held up a hand. "Look, there are couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are or when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us – on _all_ of us."

"Ok, that's quite enough testosterone for now." Tamara began to pull her husband out of the room.

Dean's hands balled into fists before he stormed out the front door.

Jax followed, finding him pacing along the back porch. "Dean?"

Fiery green eyes quickly found hers. "What?!"

She arched a brow and came to stand in front of him. Her hands wrapped around his fists. "Breathe."

He opened his mouth to argue, but she shook her head. "I mean it, breathe."

Clamping his mouth shut, the argument caught in his throat, he pulled in a deep breath through his nose before blowing it out roughly.

"Again."

He closed his eyes and obeyed her command. Again, and again, and again until he felt his blood pressure level out.

She ran her thumbs over his knuckles, memorizing the rise and fall of bone and skin. When he opened his eyes, she smiled shyly. "Better?"

He turned his hands over, tangling their fingers together. "Thank you."

"What would you do without me?"

"I probably would have punched him, and then Sam would have jumped in. Bobby would have to break it up, we'd get sent to a corner to think about what we've done, and then apologize."

Jax laughed, really laughed, for the first time in a while. It felt good, and it was music to Dean's ears.

He reached up and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. A small smile tugged at his lips. "There you are."

She turned into his calloused touch, relishing in the roughness of his skin against her face. "I haven't gone anywhere."

He bent down and kissed her, a barely there brush of lips. "Not physically."

She knew what he meant. She had a tendency to withdraw into the corners of her mind and think... obsess about things. The thing she thought about the most was life without him. How would she survive? She was almost 28 and had lived without needing anyone. That was until she met Dean Winchester.

Dean strutted into her life, and imprinted himself onto her heart. Losing him would be devastating. In losing him, she was afraid that she might lose herself, that no one would be able to pull her back from the brink.

She cleared her throat, tried to work the lump out of her voice. "I'm sorry, I'll work on it."

"No... Jax, you don't have to work on anything. I just wish I knew where you went." He pressed his finger against her forehead before dragging it down the side of her face to her jaw.

She wanted to tell him, but he had so much on his plate already that her problems seemed unimportant. "You don't want to know, trust me."

But he did, he really did. It pained him to see how his choice was affecting her. He hadn't planned on falling in love with her when they met. He thought it would be just another one night stand, but she surprised him. They were alike in so many ways that he was sure they wouldn't get along. Sure, they fought, some arguments were more heated than others, but what couple didn't?

Dean Winchester was in love, who would have thought? For starters, not him. Next, Sammy, and then Bobby. Dean was surprised by it the most. He had gone from one bed to the next for so long that he was sure he would spend the rest of his life alone. Not that he spent too much time thinking about who he would spend the rest of his life with. He was a hunter, dying young was an occupational hazard. Just ask his father, and the countless other hunters that had died at the hands of a monster.

But here he was, head over heels in love with a woman that he was certain loved him back. A woman that he would be abandoning in eight months. A woman that he suddenly wanted to profess his undying love to.

Sam poked his head out the screen door. "Call just came over the radio. We should check it out."

* * *

><p><em>So I got a little sappy with Dean and his feelings at the end... I hope it doesn't seem to out of character for you guys. Besides, there's plenty more angst and action to come. ;) <em>


	19. Chapter 19: The Magnificent Seven Part 2

Bobby and Sam were huddled together, deep in conversation, at the crime scene when Bobby entered. He was wearing a dark blue suit with his hair slicked back. The brothers look at him, clearly impressed.

Dean whistled. "Whoa. Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a G-man?"

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office. I just spoke to the suspect."

"Yeah? So, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?" Sam asked curiously.

"Don't think so. There's none of the usual signs – no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure; nothing."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe she's just some random whack job."

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you boys find anything around here?"

"No sulfur, nothing." Sam shook his head, shaggy hair fell onto his forehead.

"Well, maybe something." Dean nodded to a security camera that was anchored to the ceiling.

* * *

><p>The store manager quickly escorted the trio into the security room, leaving them alone with the equipment. Sam expertly worked the controls while Bobby and Dean hovered.<p>

"Anything interesting?" Dean always hated this part.

Sam peered at the small screens. "I don't know yet. Might just be a guy..." they watched as a redheaded man approached a blonde woman. "Or it might be our guy."

* * *

><p>Jax crossed her arms. "So you expect us to just sit here?"<p>

"It's just a routine canvas." Sam's large hands dropped against his thighs.

Nicole shook her head. "No way, you should know better."

The brothers exchanged a worried look before Dean spoke. "We don't even know what we're dealing with."

"Exactly. Don't you think the more eyes out there, the better?" Jax couldn't keep the frustration out of her voice.

Sam shook his head. "We didn't say that. You two could research –"

Nicole laughed, cutting off his next words. "I don't know about you, but I'm damn tired of research."

"Please, just stay here." Here was a cheap motel room that smelled like moldy popcorn. The beds were small, the bathroom was even smaller and there were ancient stains on the carpet.

Jax looked up at Dean, his eyes pleading with her. She sighed heavily. "Fine. But if something goes –"

"We'll call you. We promise."

The brothers left a few minutes later to canvas the small town.

Sitting around the table with laptops open and a hacked wi-fi connection, Nicole typed angrily.

Jax chuckled low in her throat. "Careful, you don't want to break his laptop."

Jade eyes sparkled with irritation. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"I know you, Nic. The last thing you would do is break one of your tech toys."

She sighed, blowing her longer than normal bangs from her eyes. "I'm just frustrated."

Jax set down the pencil she was using to take notes. "So am I, but I don't think they're used to us being around all the time."

Nicole met her friend's gaze and partially closed the laptop. She put her frustration aside and delved into a conversation that was long overdue. "How are you?"

Her brows pulled together quickly. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

"The bags under your eyes tell me you're lying."

"Pfft, I've always had those."

Nicole arched a brow high above her glasses. "You know better than to bullshit me."

Her body chose that exact moment to let her friend know just how tired she was, a yawn filled the silence between them. "I haven't been sleeping well, but I'm sure it'll pass."

They had been best friends for over 15 years, having been each other's support system during the most trivial to the most heart wrenching situations. Nicole remembered the last time her friend didn't sleep well; when her father died on a hunt. A hunt where John Winchester was forced to put a bullet through his head. "Nightmares?"

She swallowed hard at the lump in her throat, nodding when she couldn't speak around it.

Nicole reached out and grabbed Jax's hand. "Have you talked to Dean about them?"

Jax chuckled tearfully. "Are you kidding? With all he's going through, the last thing he needs is a girlfriend that can't sleep."

"Because of nightmares."

"About him. About what's going to happen when those hell hounds tear him to shreds, when they drag his soul to hell for all eternity. Yeah, he doesn't need to feel any guiltier than he already does."

"Just… promise me that before –"

"He goes to hell?"

"Before then, talk to him. I mean _really_ talk to him. Because something is bothering you, more than the nightmares."

Jax nodded curtly. She didn't want to talk about Dean going to hell or how much she was in love with him. She couldn't bring herself to bring it up. Not even to her best friend.

They dove head first into the research, determined to find something.

It was after midnight when an obscure Wikipedia link caught Jax's attention. She started to read under her breath, tapping the pencil against her notebook.

"The seven deadly sins, also known as the capital vices or cardinal sins, is a classification of vices (part of Christian ethics) that has been used since early Christian times to educate and instruct Christians concerning fallen humanity's tendency to sin. In the currently recognized version, the sins are usually given as wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony. Each is a form of Idolatry-of-Self wherein the subjective reigns over the objective. According to the Catechism of the Catholic Church, a mortal or deadly sin is believed to destroy the life of grace and charity within a person and thus creates the threat of eternal damnation."

Nicole, as if reading Jax's mind, pulled up the video feed from the earlier crime scene. They watched the scene unfold, unable to hide a gasp when one woman pummeled the other. "Greed."

"And I bet the family we found was sloth."

Nicole ran a hand over her face. "How the hell are we going to destroy the seven deadly sins?"

Jax was already calling Dean. "At this point, I'd bet it's like a normal demon."

The line continued to ring before his gravelly voice greeted her. "You've reached Dean. Leave a message."

"It's J. We figured it out, call me."

Nicole was leaving the same message for Sam. "He didn't answer either."

Jax threw her coat on, grabbing a flask of holy water and her pistol. "Let's go."

"Where? We don't know where they are." Nicole armed herself with a dagger in addition to her pistol and holy water.

"We'll start at Isaac and Tamara's. If they're not there then… " Jax shrugged before the door slammed shut.


	20. Chapter 20: The Magnificent Seven Part 3

Dean and Bobby staked out a bar later that night, both in the front seat of Bobby's car.

The older hunter yawned. "What time is it?"

"Seven past midnight." Even Dean, Mr. I only need 4 hours of sleep a night, sounded tired.

"You sure this is the right place?"

"No. But Sam and I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug, and, supposedly, he drinks at this ... stupid bar."

There was a loud pounding on the window; Bobby and Dean both jump. Sam grinned at their discomfort before slipping into the back seat.

"That's not funny!" Dean glared at Sam as he turned in his seat.

"Yeah. Uh, all right, so – so, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago."

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?"

"Yeah."

"So you think he's possessed?"

"Well, it's a good bet. So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?"

"Those demons that got out at the gate – they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen." Bobby seemed just as confused.

"You mean the demons we _let_ out."

Movement caught Dean's attention. "Guys."

The redheaded man from the security camera got out of his car and walked towards the bar.

"All right. Showtime."

Bobby held up a hand. "Wait a minute."

"What?"

"What'd I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure."

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?"

"We're no good dead! And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."

Sam noticed a familiar looking vehicle. "Hey, Bobby? I don't think that's an option."

"Why not?"

Sam nodded, indicating another car that has just entered the lot: Isaac and Tamara are heading towards the bar.

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>"Where are you?" Dean's voice was tight, angry.<p>

Jax shifted the car into park. "We just got to Isaac and Tamara's."

"Good. We'll meet you there." A scream erupted from the trunk. Dean cursed loudly at the struggling demon.

"What's wrong?"

"Fill you in when we get there. Get a room clear and put a damn trap on the ceiling." He hung up before she could respond.

Nicole turned in her seat. "What's up?"

"It sounds like they got one of the seven. We need to get a devil's trap ready."

"Good thing we came prepared." There was a duffel bag on the back seat loaded with everything needed for this sort of thing.

* * *

><p>The redheaded man was tied to a chair under the freshly drawn trap. In the next room, an argument was taking place.<p>

"And I say we're going back – now!" Tamara was shaking. Her face was tear stained and twisted in anger.

Sam had just finished talking with Nicole. "Just hold on a second!" Bobby and Nicole disappeared, laying a line of salt at every window and door.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!"

"Okay, I understand that, but we can't go back."

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to that bar."

"I'll go with her." Dean stepped away from the wall, and Jax.

Jax stomped her foot. "Like hell you are!"

"It's suicide, Dean!"

"So what? I'm dead already!"

A growl of frustration ripped out of Jax. "God damn it, Dean."

"How you gonna kill 'em? Can't shoot 'em. You can't stab 'em. They're not just gonna wait in line to get exorcised!"

Tamara was itching to get her hands dirty. "I don't care!"

"We don't even know how many of them there are!"

Jax chewed on her bottom lip "Yeah, we do. There's seven. The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh!"

Dean grinned. "What's in the box?!" An awkward silence filled the room. "Brad Pitt? 'Se7en'? No?

Jax finished digging in her duffel and threw a book at Dean. "What's this?"

"'Binsfeld's Classification of Demons.' In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins – not just as human vices but as actual devils."

Sam's eyes lit up. "The family – they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper..."

Jax nodded. "That's Envy's doing – the customer you got in the next room."

Tamara ran a hand through her hair. "I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!"

Bobby entered the room, Nicole directly behind him. "We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval, Dark Ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath and figure out what our next move is!"

The two stared hard at each other, seeing who would flinch first. Bobby's voice fell to a whisper. "I am sorry for your loss."

With tears in her eyes, she left the room.

Nicole nudged Sam with her elbow. "What's the plan?"

"I don't know."

Dean had his hands buried in his pockets. "I'm gonna find out what he's up to."

"Not by yourself."

He looked into the cobalt blue eyes of his girlfriend. "You're welcome to join me."

* * *

><p>Envy chuckled wickedly. "So you know who I am, huh?"<p>

"We do. We're not impressed." Dean kept his voice flat, uninterested.

When the demon didn't respond, Jax took a step closer. "Why are you here? What are you after?"

"She asked you a question. What do you want?"

When Envy scoffed, Dean opened a flask of holy water and threw it in his face. He howled in pain as smoke drifted off his skin. "We already have what we want." He was panting.

Finally, they were getting somewhere. Dean arched his eyebrow. "What's that?"

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun." The demon winked at Jax.

Disgust coated her words. "Fun?"

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides ... on their outside." As if to prove a point, he licked his lips hungrily.

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog." Tamara stalked into the room.

The demon sneered. "Please. You really think you're better than me. Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a… a walking billboard of gluttony and lust."

Dean nodded in agreement.

Envy turned his gaze to the widow. "Tamara. All that wrath. Oohh. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to ... drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago."

With her face twisted in anger, Tamara smacked him, hard, twice, until Dean and Jax pulled her back.

Envy laughed. "My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny... greedy... hungry... violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too. The others – they're coming for me."

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you... 'cause you'll be in hell." Jax smirked when Envy looked surprised. "Someone send this clown packing."

"My pleasure." Tamara began to recite an exorcism.

A shrill scream tore through the house as Dean and Jax left Tamara alone.

* * *

><p>Nicole held her pistol as she paced. "I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them."<p>

Sam found himself wanting to go to her. "What does that mean?"

"I think maybe this joker's right. They're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easy."

Dean came up behind Jax, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you and Nicole take Tamara and head for the hills? We'll stay back, slow them down, and buy you a little time."

Jax whirled around. She glared up at Dean. "You're insane. Just forget about it, okay?"

Bobby's voice came from a corner. "She's right."

"There's _six_ of them, guys. If anything, we're outgunned. We'll be dead by dawn." It wasn't something he wanted to think about, but it was the truth.

"Maybe, but ... there's no place to run that they won't find us." Jax swallowed hard. "Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?"

"Well let's not make it easy for them."

The screaming from the other room was cut off suddenly. Tamara joined the group. "Demon's out of the guy."

"And the guy," Sam asked.

Her voice was cold. "He didn't make it."


	21. Chapter 21: The Magnifcent Seven Part 4

Dean sat on the floor with a row of candles behind him, loading a shotgun.

Jax was across the room filling flasks with holy water. She looked over at Dean, slightly surprised to find him already looking at her.

"You ok?"

She sighed softly. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

He stood, and crossed the room with the shotgun at his side. "Because we worry."

"Now's really not the time to worry about me. I'm not the one throwing myself to the wolves every chance I get."

Dean's sigh was a little louder, rougher than hers. He slipped a hand into the hair she had let loose a minute ago. "I'm just playing around."

Her eyes closed as his fingers moved through her hair. She shook her head gently, resting a hand on his chest. "I don't think you are, Dean."

"What, you think I'm itching to get to hell sooner than planned?"

"That's what it sounds like. Dean, ever since we got here you've brought up how things don't matter, or you're willing to die tonight because in less than a year, you're going to do just that; die. How… how do you think that makes me feel, huh?" Several rogue tears slipped past the weak defense of her eyelashes.

They watched each other silently for a moment until the lights began to flicker. An old radio sparked to life, playing the beginnings of a scratchy recording of "We Shall Not Be Moved".

Dean's hand fell from her hair, and cocked his shotgun. "Here we go."

_"I shall be, I shall not be moved.  
>I shall be, I shall not be moved.<br>Like a tree that's planted by the water,  
>I shall not be moved.<br>I shall be, I shall not be moved.  
>Like a tree that's planted by the water,<br>I shall not be moved."  
><em>  
>The music played faintly until the voice of Isaac drowned it out. "Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Help me! Please! "<p>

She looked at Bobby, an anguished expression on her face.

"Tamara! I got away, but I'm hurt bad! I need help!"

Bobby shook his head. "It's not him. It's one of those demons. It's possessing his corpse."

Isaac pounded on the door. "Baby! Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there. How could you do that? We swore ... At that lake in Michigan. Remember? We swore we would never leave each other!"

She was sobbing as she turned to the other hunters. "How did he know that?"

Bobby's voice was soothing, calm. "Steady, Tamara. Steady, Tamara, steady, steady... "

Isaac grew angry. "You just gonna leave me out here? You just gonna let me die?! I guess that's what you do, dear! Like that night those things came to our house... came for our daughter! You just let her die, too."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Tamara, no!" Bobby went to grab her, but it was too late.

She pushed the door open, breaking the salt line, and tackled her dead husband down the steps. She landed on top of him and raised a Palo Santo stake.

"You're not Isaac!" She plunged the wood deep into his chest. The wound sizzled as he screamed.

* * *

><p>Sam swallowed hard and gave a reassuring nod to Nicole.<p>

She spun a dagger that was coated with holy water expertly in her palm, the blade sat parallel with her forearm. She gave a nod in response, letting him know she would be ok.

* * *

><p>The other six demons crossed the broken salt line and entered the house.<p>

One, an overweight balding guy, cornered Bobby, who backed up slowly. He stalked the hunter confidently, smiling, until he stopped as if running into an invisible wall. He looked around, confused. He was under another ceiling-devil's-trap. He looked at Bobby, pleading.

Bobby smirked at the demon. "Fat, drunk, and stupid is no way to go through life, son." He quickly quoted the exorcism, sending the demon back to hell.

* * *

><p>Dean was cornered by a waitress. Even though Dean had the advantage of height and weight, she advanced on him as they fought.<p>

He backed into the bathroom. "I suppose you're Lust."

Her voice was thick with seduction. "Baby, I'm whatever you want me to be."

He shuddered internally. "Yeah, all right, just stay back."

"Or what?"

"Good point."

"I'm not gonna hurt you – not yet. Not unless you want me to." She ran a hand along his shoulder.

Her power hummed in his ears, sending a wave of heat through him. He looked down at her, before falling into her embrace, kissing her passionately.

* * *

><p>A demon kicked a door in clear across the room. Sam looked around as the demon - a young man in a business suit – strutted in.<p>

"Here's Johnny!" He advanced confidently as Sam backed up. Stopping, he held up a hand to hold back the two demons flanking him. The demon looked up to the devil's trap on the ceiling and smirked. "Come on. You really think something like that is gonna fool someone like me? I mean, _me_?"

Sam swallowed hard. "Let me guess – you're Pride."

Pride grinned and gestured to the ceiling. A long splitting crack appeared, destroying the symbol. "Hmm. The root of all sin. And you ... are Sam Winchester."

Sam looked confused, but the demon continued. "That's right, I've heard of you. _We've_ all heard of you. The prodigy. The boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you – don't believe the hype. You think I'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my pride, after all. And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I? You're fair game now, boy, and it's open season."

* * *

><p>Dean backed up, still kissing Lust, stopping when his legs touched the bathtub.<p>

A loud crack of wood filled the small room as Jax kicked the door in, sending splinters flying through the air. She growled low in her throat when she saw the demon kissing Dean. She crossed the room in three strides and grabbed a handful of hair, yanking the demon back. In one motion, she swept the shower curtain aside and plunged the demon face-first into the bathtub they had filled with holy water.

Lust screamed into the water as it ate at her skin, filling her lungs with the sanctified liquid.

The cloud lifted from Dean's mind as he watched Jax drown the demon.

She looked at him with an arched brow. "Lust, huh?"

* * *

><p>Pride knocked SAM to the ground, before pulling him up with an arm wrapped around his throat and began strangling him.<p>

A young blonde woman that wasn't Nicole appeared, a knife strapped to her right thigh. She pulled the knife out, gritted her teeth, and slashed the throat of the first demon. Fiery light appeared in the cut, sparking, before he fell down - dead.

Nicole barreled into the room and took in the scene. A demon held Sam by the throat, his eyes rolling back in his head while a pretty blonde was standing over a dead demon. Not exorcised, dead. "What the hell?"

The woman turned and winked at Nicole before another demon threw a punch, twice. She was knocked away, before she regained her momentum. She rushed toward the demon and plunged the knife into the demon's chest, pulling upwards towards its chin. The demon fell with a thud, the open wound sparking until it died.

Pride released Sam, moving to attack the blonde.

Nicole jumped between the pair and threw an uppercut that would make any professional boxer cringe. She grabbed his lapels, spun and punched him again, placing him in the path of the blade that had already killed two demons.

She plunged it into his neck and upward into his mouth. He gargled, opening his mouth so Nicole and Sam could see the blade in it before collapsing in a shower of sparks and energy.

Nicole panted. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the girl that just saved your assed."

Sam stood tall behind Nicole. "Well, she just saved yours, too."

She chuckled low. "See you around, Sam." She ran from the room.

"Wait!" He went into the hall to follow her, but she was already gone.

Nicole followed and turned in a circle. "Where'd she go?"

Sam shrugged in response, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>The sun had risen while everyone set about piling the demon corpses into a shallow pit. Salt was poured over them before the fuel.<p>

Several yards away, Tamara stood at a lit pyre: Isaac's.

Sam gave a nod toward the hunter's funeral. "Think she's gonna be all right?"

"No. Definitely not."

Bobby came out of the house, looking exhausted.

Dean stifled a chuckle. "Well, you look like hell warmed over."

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel."

"Any survivors, Bobby?"

Bobby looked up at Sam. "Well, the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still..."

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards." Dean nodded at the makeshift grave.

"Bobby, that knife – what kind of blade can kill a demon?"

"Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing." Bobby removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm just gonna ask it again – who was that masked chick? Actually, the more troubling question would be, how come a girl can fight better than you?"

"Three demons, Dean. At once."

Dean slapped his brother on the shoulder. "Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, pal."

"Yeah, well, if you want a troubling question, I got one for you."

"What's that?"

"If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?"

Dean paused, the thought didn't settle well. "You're right. That is troubling." He threw a lit book of matches, stepping back as flames erupted from the pit.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood around Tamara's car, the hunter standing by the open door. "See you around."<p>

Bobby cleared his throat. "Tamara? The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful."

"You too." She got in her car and took off.

The older hunter turned to face the quartet. "Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same."

Jax nodded, crossing her arms against the early morning breeze. "You got it."

"Wait, Bobby. We can win this war. Right," Sam asked with an unsure waver to his voice.

Bobby paused, leaving the question unanswered. "Catch you on the next one." He gave the girls a hug before falling into his car.

After the Chevelle disappeared from sight, Dean turned to his brother. "So, where to?"

"Uh, I don't know. I was thinking Louisiana maybe."

"Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?" Nicole had finished tugging on a sweatshirt.

"Yeah. Listen, I was talking to Tamara, and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know, with your – with your demon deal."

"Nah." Dean shook his head, ignoring the piercing gaze from the woman next to him.

She scoffed loudly. "'Nah'? What does that mean, 'nah'"?

"Guys, no hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal, all right? It's a goose chase."

"Yeah, but we don't know that, Dean-"

He stared hard at his brother. "Yes, we do. Forget it. She can't help."

"Look, it's worth-"

He spoke over Sam's next words. "We're not going, and that's that. What about Reno, huh?"

Nicole opened her mouth to say something, but Jax's hand on hers stopped the words from falling out.

Dean smacked Sam on the arm, turning to walk away.

Sam grabbed his sleeve, forcing his brother to face him. "You know what? I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you, and... I don't care anymore."

"That didn't last long."

"Yeah, well, you know what? We've been busting our asses trying to keep you alive, Dean, and you act like you couldn't care less. What, you got some kind of death wish or something?"

Dean shot a glance at Jax before meeting his brother's concerned gaze. "No, it's not like that."

"Then what's it like, Dean?"

"Sam-" Jax's voice was soft, pleading.

Sam's eyes bored into hers. "Please, tell me."

Her eyes flicked to Dean as he nodded in approval. "We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way? You die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it."

"If you try to find a way, so help me god, _I'm_ gonna stop you."

Sam sighed heavily as the weight of everything crushed down on him. "How could you let him do that?"

Jax was struggling to keep it together. The weight of Nicole's hand was helping. "I didn't know about it until it was too late."

"How could you make that deal, Dean?"

"'Cause I couldn't live with you dead. Couldn't do it."

"So, what, now I live and you die?"

"That's the general idea, yeah."

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when Dad sold his soul for you? 'Cause I was there. I remember. You were twisted, and broken. And now you go and do the same thing. To me. What you did was selfish."

"Yeah, you're right. It was selfish. But I'm okay with that."

Sam saw the look on Jax's face. He knew exactly how she felt. "I'm not, and I know damn well she's not!"

Dean knew she wasn't ok with it, they'd had that conversation, but there wasn't anything anyone could do. "Tough. After everything I've done for this family, I think I'm entitled. Truth is, I'm tired, Sam. I don't know, it's like there's a, a light at the end of the tunnel."

"That's hellfire, Dean."

"Whatever. You're alive, I feel good – for the first time in a long time. I got 8 months left, Sam. I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?" He shot a wink at Jax.

She returned his wink and squeezed Nicole's hand. When she tried letting go, Nicole refused to let her go. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jax shrugged. "You were so adamant about it."

"Yeah, but we wasted all that time, and you knew there wasn't anything we could do." She was irritated. All that time spent researching, hours turned into days, days melted into weeks.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just… I didn't know what else to do. Please, don't be mad at me."

Nicole turned her gaze to Dean. "You're unbelievable."

"Very true." He shrugged it off, and turned to the car.

* * *

><p><em>So this set of chapters sort of got away from me LOL! I hope everything made sense, I'm running on little sleep and too much caffeine. Ah, the life of a working mother  writer. _


	22. Chapter 22

_Filler chapter and complete sap warning. ;)_

* * *

><p>The rain started out innocent enough. A few drops here and there, some flashes of lightning, while thunder echoed through the night sky. Dean was under the hood of the Impala, his hands colored with grease. The long drive had taken its toll on the car, making a noise that grated on the driver's ears. He pulled over just in time to hear a loud snap and a ding from the dash. His go to curse was ground out as he slammed the shifter into park.<p>

Jax held a high beam flashlight on the engine while Dean diagnosed the issue. It took only a few minutes before he pulled a long, leather strap from behind the harmonic balancer. "Serpentine belt?"

He stood, maneuvering his head so he didn't smack it on the hood and fought the urge to throw the offending strap into the dark woods. "Damn it."

She sighed heavily as the wind threw some rain against her back. "And we're literally in the middle of nowhere." She removed her cell phone and pressed a button. "With no service. Perfect."

"We could try limping it into town."

"Dean, there's no town around to limp it to. Besides, it'd probably do more damage than good. The battery would be shot in what, five minutes, tops? And that's if the radiator doesn't overheat."

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I always forget you know more about cars than your average female."

Jax opened her mouth to feign offense, but at that moment the sky decided to let her fury be known. With a crack of thunder and lightning, the clouds opened up and dumped sheets of water on the couple. The drops were large and bone chilling cold.

Dean slammed the hood closed before running to the driver's side door. He engaged the locks after grabbing a large duffel off the back seat.

Jax shivered uncontrollably. "I think I saw a house back that way!" She had to yell in order to be heard over the rain. It sounded, and felt, like they were trapped under a waterfall.

Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her down the road. They jumped over some puddles only to find themselves ankle deep in others. They could see their breath as they pelted along the asphalt.

Just when Jax had begun to think she was seeing things, she pointed to her left. "There!" A small house sat at the end of a short dirt driveway. There were several fallen trees they had to climb over, but they made it fairly unscathed.

The house was small and abandoned, but it was a roof over their heads. One lock was all that needed to be picked, and Jax quickly worked it open with a bobby pin from her hair. Once inside, they took one look at each other and started laughing. They were drenched, cold, and their teeth chattered.

When Dean finally stopped laughing, he spotted a fireplace with an ample supply of dry wood. "I'll get a fire started."

Tears from laughing mixed with the rain on her face. "Here's hoping there's some clean towels and blankets."

The fire sprang to life, spreading its heat through the small building. Jax had found several towels that smelled clean while Dean had found plenty of pillows and thick blankets.

A broom in the corner caught Jax's attention, and she stopped Dean from setting the blankets down until the layer of dust was pushed off to the side.

While he made a make shift bed, Jax quickly stripped out of her water laden clothes and dried off. She had just pulled on her boy shorts and one of Dean's concert t-shirts when he turned around. His eyes drug over her bare legs. "That's not fair."

She ran a hand through her somewhat unruly hair. "What?"

"I didn't even get to see you naked." His eyes flashed.

Jax snorted in laughter. "Like you've never seen me naked before."

His wet boots sloshed on the wood as he came to stand in front of her. A cool hand pressed against her already warm face. "Doesn't mean I don't want to see you naked all the time."

She shivered at his touch, but more at his tone of voice. "You have plenty of time to see me naked. Now… get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." She pressed a dry towel into his hands before side-stepping and all but running to the mound of blankets.

Dean worked out of his clothes, peeling the layers from his body after his boots were set next to the fire. He pinned Jax to the floor with a gaze that made every muscle low in her belly grow tight. She drug her eyes along every inch of him as he dried off. He didn't bother putting on a dry pair of boxer briefs. _Bastard._

He dropped to the floor behind her, sliding an arm under her raised head and wrapped his arm around her waist. His hand slid beneath her shirt, pressing flat against her stomach.

She snuggled against him. The heat of the fire on her face and the heat of him against her back was a little too soothing. She felt him bury his face into her hair and pull in a deep breath.

They lay together, her perfectly conformed to him, until his thoughts came bubbling to the surface. "Marry me." He didn't mean to say it. His thoughts had run away from him, and in his relaxed state, they just fell out. He held his breath, waiting for her to say something.

Her hand, which had been sliding along his arm, stilled. She didn't turn to face him when she spoke. "What?"

Well, it was too late to take the words back. The air he held hostage rushed out through his nose. He pushed up onto his elbow and looked down at her. She rolled to her back and was met with the most intense gaze she'd ever seen. His voice was tight, as if every emotion was running through him; which it was. "Marry me."

Jax blinked in surprise. She had heard him right. It was hard to tell since they had come out in a whisper and the crackling fire did its best to drown out the words. "You… you don't mean that."

So not the answer he was expecting. "Yeah, Jax, I do."

With his hand still pressed against her stomach, she pushed up to her elbows, too. "And what will our vows be? Until death do us part? Dean, you're deal is almost up." A large lump grew in her throat. He had made his deal ten months ago, he was going to Hell in less than eight weeks, and here he was, proposing marriage.

"You think I don't know that?"

She sighed heavily, her eyes falling closed. "No… I… I know you know that. I just-"

"Forget it." A rough kiss was pressed to her forehead before he turned away and lay with his back to her.

Her head fell back and she groaned inwardly. _I__diot._ She sat up, rest her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Dean." No answer. There was no way he fell asleep that fast. She pulled on his shoulder, not that he moved. "Dean, please."

He sighed roughly and rolled to his back, a hand tucked under his head. "What?"

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

"Liar."

He rolled his eyes, and there was nothing playful about it. When he didn't say anything, Jax chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes fell away from his. She played with the tattered hem of his shirt. "I'm just… I'm scared, Dean." Her voice was tremulous.

A large hand covered hers. "Of what?"

She lifted her tear filled eyes. "Losing you."

His brow creased when he felt the weight of her gaze. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "I know, baby. I'm scared, too." He moved his hands against her back as she cried into his shoulder. "But I wouldn't have asked you if it was something I didn't want to do. I've been thinking about it for a while."

Pushing away from him, she wiped at her face. "Really?"

A lopsided smile appeared. "Really."

She suddenly realized something, and chuckled. "You know, we can't get married. Not legally, that is." He stared hard at her. "You're dead."

He chuckled, too, shaking his head. "So it doesn't have to be legal. There are plenty of ceremonies that we can do, just the two of us or as many people as you like."

She grew serious again. "Dean-"

He held up a hand before grabbing the duffel. She watched curiously as he dug around, pushing clothes and ammunition to the side until he smiled. The bag was pushed out of the way before he revealed what he had been looking for; a small black velvet box.

Jax gasped softly, her hand covering her mouth.

When he opened the box, a small silver band was revealed. One diamond glittered with the light from the flames. The box shook slightly as nerves began to eat at Dean's usually calm demeanor. "Jax, I... I know we don't have a lot of time together, but what we do have, I would love to spend it with you. Will you mary me?"

Jax was crying, her heart had jumped into her throat. All she could do was nod. She held out her left hand and chewed on her bottom lip as he slid the ring on her finger. It fit her perfectly.

She couldn't take her eyes off it, even when Dean tucked some hair behind her ear. She only looked up when he cleared his throat.

The flames reflected in his eyes, and she found herself falling into them. "I love you, Dean."

Both hands cupped her face. "I love you, too."


	23. Chapter 23: Long Distance Call Part 1

Three sets of eyes stared at Dean. The weight was beginning to get to him, he stood and began pacing in the small motel room.

Sam was the first to break the silence. "You really think it was Dad?"

Dean had received a phone call earlier that day while working a case: people were being called by their loved ones. Nothing suspicious about that, right? Well, it is if those loved ones were dead. "I don't know, maybe."

"Well, what did he sound like?"

He shot his little brother a 'are you seriously asking me that question' look. "Like Oprah. Dad, he sounded like Dad. What do you think?"

Jax shook her head. "I don't like it. I think it's a trick."

"What did he say?" Nicole was perched on the end of her bed, legs tucked under her Indian style.

"My name."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "That's it?"

"Call dropped out."

Jax had been fidgeting with a pen, twirling it between her fingers, eerily similar to how she twirled her dagger. "Why would he even call in the first place?"

"I don't know. Why are ghosts calling anybody in this town? But I mean, other people are hearing from their loved ones, why can't we? It's at least a possibility, right?"

All she could do was nod. "Yeah, I guess?"

He had started chewing at the cuticle on his thumb. "Okay, so what if... what if it really is Dad? What happens if he calls back?"

Sam inclined his head. "What do you mean?"

"What do I say?"

Nicole offered the only piece of advice she could think of. "Hello."

"Hello?" She shrugged gently. "That's what you come back with. Hello?" With a shake of his head, he grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. "Hello!"

The three hunters exchanged a look before Jax pushed away from the table, and jogged out the door. "Dean!"

His long legs had already carried him halfway across the parking lot. The only indication given that he heard his name was that he stopped walking.

She stood in front of him, her hand itching to reach out for his. "Where are you going?"

"Hopefully to find out why ghosts can make phone calls."

"I'm coming with."

He chuckled softly. "Of course you are."

* * *

><p>It had been three hours since Dean and Jax left. Sam and Nicole dove into the research, determined to find something, anything that would indicate why this was happening.<p>

Dean entered the room first. "Find anything?"

Sam rubbed his eyes. "After three hours we have found no reason why anything supernatural would be going on here."

"Well, you know, you think a Stanford education and a high school hook up rate of zero point zero would produce better results than that."

Nicole pushed her black rimmed glasses into her hair. "Hilarious."

"You're just looking in the wrong places."

"And what are the right places, Dean?" She stood and stretched. Three hours spent hunched over a laptop had thrown a wrench in her lower back.

"Motel pamphlet rack." He dropped the pamphlet onto the table. "Milan, Ohio. Birthplace of Thomas Edison."

Sam had stood from the couch, and picked up the paper. "Yeah, right. So what?"

"Keep reading." Jax slid out of her leather jacket and began toying with her engagement ring, using her thumb to twirl it around her finger.

Sam scoffed slightly but kept reading. He sighed, but after a few moments his eyebrows shot up. Two sets of eyes read the same information, and those two sets of eyes lifted to Dean's.

"You're kidding."

Dean smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Nicole had crossed her arms over her stomach. "Looks like we're going sightseeing."

* * *

><p>A young woman led the tour through the museum. "And we're walking. And, here we have one of the museum's most unique and treasured possessions. Thomas Edison's 'spirit phone'. Did you know that Mr. Edison, as well as being one of America's most beloved inventors, was also a devout 'occultist'? Ooh!<p>

Jax stood on tip toe, whispering so only Dean could hear her. "What's with the quote-y fingers?"

"He spent years working on this, his final invention, which he was convinced could be used to 'communicate_'_ with the 'dead'. Pretty spooky, huh?" She checked her watch quickly before twirling her fingers in the air, leading the group into the next room. "And we're walking. We are walking. We're walking. And we're not touching that. And we're walking. And stop."

Sam quickly pulled out his EMF and held it over the spirit phone.

Nicole kept an eye on the group, making sure nobody noticed they were lingering.

Dean peered over around his brother. "Anything?"

"Nothing."

"What do you think?"

"Honestly? It kinda looks like an old pile of junk to me."

Jax walked around the back of it. "It's not even plugged in."

"Maybe it didn't work like that." Nicole risked a look over her shoulder.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. Maybe it's like a radio tower, broadcasting the dead all over town."

"Could be." Sam shrugged, nodding in possible agreement.

"You know, this caller I.D. is 100 years old, right? Right around the time this thing was built."

"Yeah, but why would it all of a sudden start working now?" Jax ran a hand over the back of her neck. This whole thing was giving her a headache.

"I don't know. But as long as the mouldy are calling the freshers around here it's the best reason we've got."

"Yeah, maybe."

"So maybe it really is Dad."

* * *

><p>With Sam and Nicole in their own room for the night, Jax lay half-naked on the bed. She had just pulled on her boy shorts and another borrowed shirt from Dean. Her eyes fluttered closed as the headache throbbed against her forehead.<p>

Dean was trying to dig through any information he could find on the spirit phone. Trying, being the key word. There were bare legs hanging off the end of the bed. Legs that he suddenly wanted to grab, and wrap around his waist. Unable to tear his attention away, he stood from his chair, and quietly crossed the room.

She smiled at the weight of his hand on her knee. The bed dipped as he kneeled on the edge of the bed, his knee between hers. Denim brushed rough against her inner thigh as strong fingers drug and squeezed their way north. One hand fell beside her shoulder while the other stopped at her hip, under the fabric of her boy shorts.

She felt the weight of his stare before opening her eyes. "I thought you wanted to research the 'spirit phone.'"

"I found something I wanted to research even more." He squeezed her hip roughly.

She grabbed the lapels of his dark blue over shirt and pulled herself off the bed until their lips were a whisper apart. "Who am I to keep you from your research?"

His tongue darted out, wetting both their bottom lips. "God, I love you."

She captured his bottom lip between hers, scraping her teeth over the plump flesh. Any harder and she'd probably taste blood. A growl built low in his throat as he covered her body with his. Moans clashed together as the kiss grew more heated. She ground her hips against his, wrapping a leg around his waist.

His hand roamed over her side before capturing a breast. She arched her back, desperate for his touch. A calloused thumb swept over an erect nipple, pulling a shuddering moan from deep within. He moaned against her tongue when she moved her thigh over his bulging button-fly.

The pocket that housed his cell phone buzzed against her calf. She worked a hand down his back, fishing the phone from his back pocket.

He grabbed her wrist, ripping his mouth from hers. "Don't."

Her chest heaved as she panted. "Might be important." The phone continued to buzz in her hand.

His grip tightened before he let her go. She looked at the caller ID with confusion. "SHA33?"

Dean swallowed hard, swiping his thumb across the screen before putting it on speaker. "Dad?" The pair sat on the edge of the bed.

There was static on the line before John's voice was heard. "Dean."

"Is it really you?"

"It's me."

He licked his lips nervously, still tasting Jax's cherry Chap Stick. "How can I be sure?"

"You can't. Dean, how could you do it?" John's voice held disappointment, disapproval.

His brows pulled together. "What?"

"Sell your soul."

"I was looking after Sam, like you told me to."

"I never wanted this. Never. You're my boy, I love you. I can't watch you to go to hell, Dean."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to stop it."

"'Cause if you break the deal Sam dies, right?"

"What?"

"Well I know a way out. For both of you."

"How?"

"The demon who holds your contract. He's here. Now."


End file.
